Lost, Left Behind and Found again
by Michele0612
Summary: Andy left Miranda in Paris. Didn't she? Miranda/Andy
1. Prologue

Prologue

This was it. She was finally going back, going back to live in the same city as her. To breath the same air, walk the same streets, hell she was going back to live in the same street! She didn't quite know what to expect, what to hope for. Should she hope to run into her again or should she hope for the opposite?

She sighed. This wasn't good. She wasn't even on the plane back yet and she was already feeling more confused and lost than she had in years. Suddenly there was a comforting hand on her shoulder and even though the touch was light it did just that: it comforted her. She looked up into and smiled a genuine smile at the older women. Her savior who helped her out in her time of need for so many times she'd lost count.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" The older women asked concerned.

Andy nodded. Sure she was confused, but that was the one thing she was sure about. It was time to return to New York, to be with her friends, to accept the incredible opportunities that lie ahead and, she thought while looking at the sleeping little girl in her lap, to raise her daughter in the city where she herself had changed and grown so much.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the reviews it helps keep me motivated to write. On to chapter one I hope you'll like it!_

Chapter one

Caroline sighed for the fifth time in less than 5 minutes.

"For the love of God Caro would you please stop sighing and come up with something to do!" snapped Cassidy rather impatient for she too was bored out of her mind.

Just then there was a loud bang outside. The twins looked at each other for a split second before bolting up towards the window. Outside there was a large truck being unloaded.

"Looks like someone is moving in Lady Leighton's manor. Do you think she finally sold it? She hasn't been back in over 8 years." Asked Cassidy curious.

"I don't know, Cass. I'm not psychic but we could go over there and try to find out."

With that the twins got up and went outside just in time to see one of the movers trip and drop an expensive looking vase. All the movers cringed and waited for the outburst from the owner of the vase. Lady Sophia Leighton walked back out of the manor and asked exasperated but not unkindly: "Please tell me that's the last thing you guys intend to break, because at this rate you're going to be paying me and not the other way around."

At that point a young girl came running out of the house yelling "Granny, granny. They didn't break Lulu did they?"

"No Ally, they didn't break Lulu." Sophia answered smiling while hugging Allison.

"Promise?"

"Yes sweetie, I promise! Besides they can't break Lulu cause Lulu isn't made of glass and they already unloaded her and put her in your room." Lulu was a giant teddy bear that Allison liked to cuddle with.

"Kay, that's good cause I wanna cuddle later." Allison stated decisively. "Who are they?" She asked when she spotted Caroline and Cassidy watching the whole scene develop.

Sophia looked up and smiled when she recognized her two neighbors. "Those are our neighbors, Ally. They live right across our house. Do you want to say hi?"

"I don't know.. Are they nice?" Allison asked suddenly shy.

"Sure, they are. Come on I'll introduce you." Sophia answered softly before motioning the twins over.

"Hi, lady Leighton. Welcome back," Caroline greeted.

"Hello Caroline, Cassidy. It's nice to see you two again. I would like you to meet your new neighbor Allison." At this Allison buried her face in Sophia's side.

"Hi Allison. How are you?" Cassidy asked nicely seeing that the girl was shy.

"I'm okay. Lulu didn't get hurt."

"And who's Lulu?" Caroline asked.

"My bear. Wanna see?" The little girl asked eagerly al shyness instantly forgotten at the thought of showing off her Lulu.

"Sure."

And with that Allison reached for their hands and dragged them into the house followed by a chuckling Sophia, who hoped Andy wouldn't mind that her daughter was fraternizing with the Priestly-twins.

A few hours later Andy was relieved to walk into the house. She hadn't even been here for a whole day and she had already been swamped with requests from newspapers and magazines. She had a weeks worth of meetings and sadly today was only the beginning of that week. Andy sighed. She loved her work and she was good at it too. It was nice that the rest of the world thought so too, but that also meant that she had to go to meetings while jetlagged and even worse she hadn't seen her daughter all day. That was just unacceptable. She was going to make sure that for the rest of the week she was home earlier, busy or not. It wasn't like it took a lot of convincing for people to be interested in her work. These meetings were more formalities so that at the end of the day they could say they had met A.S. Leighton in person. Andy shook herself out of her reverie. She had a little over an hour to spend with her daughter before Ally's bedtime and she wasn't going to waste another minute by standing here in the hallway contemplating her week and those awful meetings. She hung her coat, dropped her bag on the table and walked up the stairs towards her daughter's new room and the sound of a movie playing. Only to freeze in her movements when she heard giggling. Giggling wasn't anything out of the ordinary since her daughter was a happy child and giggled quite a lot, but what was out of the ordinary was that it wasn't her daughter who was giggling. She pushed open the door and her mouth dropped open when she took in the picture before her. There was her daughter, Sophia and two girls, who looked alarmingly a lot like Caroline and Cassidy Priestly, sitting on the couch watching Ice Age 3. Allison noticed her first and jumped up right into her arms.

"Mommy, mommy! I missed you today!" She yelled excitedly. "Come and meet my new friends, mommy. They're really nice."

"Hi, sweetheart, I missed you too," Andy replied while kissing her daughter's head. When she looked up she saw the twins looking at her with a curious expression on their faces, while Sophia looked a little guilty. She sighed quietly before smiling to the girls and Sophia.

"Hi, I'm Allison's mom Andrea Sachs but you can call me Andy. It's nice to see you two again."

"Again? I knew it! You look familiar! Where have we seen you?" Cassidy demanded rather than asked in a way that Andy hadn't witnessed in six long years.

"Cass! Don't be so rude! You can ask nicely you know."

"That WAS nicely," Caroline huffed.

Andy had to smile. They both looked a lot like Miranda with their blue eyes and pale skin, but Cassidy definitely inherited her attitude as well, while Caroline obviously displayed more tact.

"Yes you've seen me before. I used to be your mother's assistant," Andy replied. A look of recognition passed over both teens' faces and they were obviously shocked, but before they could react Allison cut in: "You already know my friends mommy? Then why didn't I get to meet them before today?"

"Because sweetheart, we were living in Paris not in New York and I don't know them that well. I just know their names, their mother and their love for all things Harry Potter," Andy grinned and the twins had the decency to look a little ashamed, but that only lasted for a second.

"You're the one that left her! In the middle of Paris Fashion Week! She was in a dreadful mood for ages because of that!" Cassidy accused. She almost said that her mother was still affected by that abrupt departure, but bit her tongue knowing her mother definitely wouldn't appreciate it.

Andy's eyes darkened and she had to grind her teeth together in order to not start yelling at Cassidy. She needed to remind herself that Cassidy was only a child and had no way of knowing what really happened.

"I'm sorry she was in a bad mood, but I didn't leave her."

"What you're calling her a liar and saying she fired you?"

"I didn't say that!" Andy interrupted. "She thinks I left, but I didn't"

"I'm confused. How's that possible?" Caroline asked throwing her sister a look. If Cassidy didn't shut up they were never going to get the full story and Caroline wanted to know, cause her mother still cared.

Andy sighed and looked at Sophia for the strength she so desperately needed in order to finish this conversation. Sophia who looked even more guilty then a moment ago nodded her head in encouragement.

"I was angry at your mom and needed some time so I took a walk leaving her by herself and not answering my phone. I just needed to clear my head and make some decisions. I'll admit I thought of quitting but if I was going to quit I would let your mother know and would at least wait until fashion week was over. Anyway I went for a walk and had every intention of returning one way or another. But on my way back I was attacked. I was knocked unconscious and kidnapped by two men. They locked me in their basement where I was trapped until I was freed five days later. I woke up in the hospital with hardly any memory of what happened to me and found out I was utterly alone. Your mother had assumed I quit and had blacklisted me. I tried to call her but she wouldn't take my calls. So I stayed in Paris and Sophia helped get back on my feet and raise my little girl."

Andy looked down at Allison and smiled. Allison smiled back and hugged her. The twins were stunned silent. If this was true, and by the looks of it, it was a horrible misunderstanding and their mother would probably feel terrible if she found out.

Cassidy was the first to speak up and asked softly: "Did you tell us so we could tell mom or do you want us to keep it a secret from her?"

Andy knew from experience with another Priestly woman that the gentle way of asking was her way of apologizing and answered honestly: "You don't have to tell her if you don't want to, but if you want to tell her you should. I don't want to ask you girls to keep secrets from your mother. But I do think you should tell her that you spend your afternoon here. She has the right to know where her daughters were today."

"Okay," Caroline said already knowing that they weren't going to tell their mom right away. They would have to discuss it first. "But we should probably get going. She's going to be home any minute now."

"Wait, when are you coming back?" Allison asked not willing to let her new friends go so fast.

"Well, we could come back tomorrow afternoon if that's okay with Sophia and your mom?" Cassidy half said, half asked.

Sophia nodded and Andy knew she couldn't refuse looking at the pleading look on both her daughter's and the twins' faces so she too nodded.

"Yaay!" Allison yelled and started jumping up and down in her excitement which caused the others to chuckle.

Shortly there after the twins went home and after checking if their mother wasn't home already went upstairs to discuss the situation.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Cassidy asked.

"Not right now no," Caroline answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't think it's our story to tell and if we tell her and she believes it she's going to feel so guilty."

"Yeah, but if we don't tell her she's going to see Andy walking down the street and flip. Especially when she figures out we knew!"

"Maybe, we should find a way to reintroduce her to Andy? That way we don't have to tell the story ourselves and mom would know because we let her know."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. We always do."

They heard the front door open and bolted downstairs to greet their mother.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing._

Chapter two

Miranda was finished with The Book for today and was sitting curled up on her expensive leather sofa with a glass of wine. Something she didn't do often, but had really needed today. Today had been an absolute horror. Her new second assistant screwed up her coffee three times and Miranda had had no choice but to fire her. After which Emily had several panic attacks because now she had to go and get the coffee and she had to hire a new second assistant. When Nigel heard the news he calmly told Emily she had no reason to panic cause after all she had been getting the coffee and hiring a new assistant on and off for the past six years. Miranda sighed. Though the comment had stung, she realized Nigel was right. For the last six years she hadn't had any second assistant for longer than a month. There was always something wrong: the coffee wasn't hot enough, the girl wasn't fast enough, she couldn't remember the names, the way she answered the phone wasn't good enough, etc. But really it wasn't her fault, it wasn't as if she was asking for the impossible. Even a monkey could go and get her a cup of coffee so why didn't any of these silly girls had the skills to do so. But it wasn't her problem. It was Emily's job to deal with these kind of things not hers and as long as Emily wasn't capable of finding a decent second assistant Miranda could and would not promote her. If Emily didn't like it she could always quit, but Miranda was sure that day would never come. Emily lived for Runway and as did Miranda, but sometimes she wished she had more than just the girls outside of Runway. A horribly naïve thought since there hadn't been anyone who could deal with her being so dedicated to her job.

But she was glad to be able to come home to her girls and to be able to listen to their stories of seeing Lady Leighton again, who they vaguely remembered from 7 years ago and of meeting her daughter and granddaughter. They had obviously enjoyed themselves and when they had asked or rather begged her if they could spend their Saturday afternoon playing with the little girl they'd just met she happily agreed. After all she remember Lady Leighton to be a responsible and kind woman but somehow she couldn't remember having ever heard of her daughter. She thought back to the last time she had seen Lady Leighton almost eight years ago. The women had been absolutely broken by the death of her husband and hadn't been able to stay in New York because of the many memories. Miranda remembered he had died in a hospital in France but was buried in New York. A few days after the funeral Lady Leighton left for France once again and hadn't returned until now. But now she was back and Miranda assumed that with the help of her family she had learned to deal with his death. She decided that maybe when she found the time she could pay her a visit. She put down her glass of wine and went to bed, after all tomorrow was another day which would no doubt be filled with incompetence.

Saturday morning both Caroline and Cassidy were bouncing with impatient energy. They wanted time to move faster so that they could go over to Sophia, Andy and Allison. They had a job to do after all. They had to get more information so that they could find a way to reintroduce Andy in their mother's life and hopefully everything would work out fine then. Because they knew that ever since Andy 'left' her in Paris their mother had not been the same. The first three months she fired every new second assistant weekly, came home late and was overall very moody. After those two months she seemed to get better. She tried to come home at a more reasonable hour to spend time with them and the second assistants survived for more than a week, but never more than a month. And every year around the anniversary of Andy's departure their mother came home early and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. She usually made sure the twins were out on play dates or something so they wouldn't have to witness her falling apart, but they knew nonetheless. So now they had a way to solve this mess and all they needed was a little information and what better way to get it than to ask Allison and maybe even Sophia.

"Caro?" Cassidy broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think mom has been so weird since Andy left? I mean why does she care so much? And what's going to solve it? Will she be happy to have Andy back as an assistant, as a friend, as …" She trailed off.

"I don't really know Cass. It doesn't make sense that she would care so much about an assistant so I think she wants her back so that they could be friends or…"

"Or she loves her," Cassidy finished quietly.

"Yeah, or she loves her. It's what makes sense the most."

"And if, and that's a big if right now, they would eventually get together like that. Would you have a problem with it?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so. I mean I like Andy she was always able to tell us apart, she never treated us like little kids and she doesn't talk to us just to get in mom's good graces. And obviously anything is a step up from Stephen. Would you have a problem with it?"

"Definitely not. If it makes mom happy I'm all for it."

Silence fell upon them again as they waited for when they would be able to go see Andy, Allison and Sophia again.

Several hours later they ringed the doorbell and were yanked inside by a very wound up Allison.

"You're here! I thought you were gonna miss it. Come on," she said excitedly and dragged them with her in a small room with chairs and a window and Sophia already waiting for them. The twins' eyes went wide when they realized that the window looked out on some sort of training room where Andy appeared to be warming up together with some Asian guy.

"What's going on?" Caroline whispered.

"Andy's practicing and both Allison and I enjoy watching it which is why we placed the one way mirror so we won't be distracting her but can still watch. We thought you might like to watch too," Sophia explained. Just then Andy and the Asian guy stood facing each other and took a bow and then the spectacle began. About an hour later Sophia, Allison and two very surprised teenage girls walked out of the small room and into the living room to wait for Andy to finish freshening up.

"I can't believe she could do all that," a very impressed Cassidy said referring to some very impressive flips and kicks.

"I know! It was totally cool and absolutely beautiful to watch," Caroline said excitedly both impressed by Andy's skills and happy because it had given her an idea.

"Where did she learn all that?"

"Well, the man she was training with taught her all that. They've been training together for more than four years now. She started not too long after she gave birth to Allison." Sophia answered while ruffling trough Allison's dark hair making the little girl giggle.

Fifteen minutes later Andy was finished and they all decided to have a movie marathon and watch the Shrek trilogy after which they ate the pizzas Andy ordered until finally the twins said their goodbye's and returned home.

Once home they told their mom all about their fun day, careful as to not mention Andy by name, and begged her to let them visit their neighbors again next week and for her to join them.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and am not making any money by borrowing them.  
Pairing: Miranda/ Andy  
Chapter Rating: PG  
Summary: Andy left Miranda in Paris. Didn't she?

_It has come to my attention that I haven't been clear about the age of the twins. There not seventeen like they would normally be. I made them fourteen in this fic. because I couldn't see a seventeen year old show such an interest in spending so much time with a five year old. I know it's probably not all that normal for a fourteen year old either, but it's more plausible, at least I think so._

_So just to be clear: that makes the twins 14, Miranda 56, Andy 30, Sophia 70 and Allison 5. Thank you to __**xenavirgin**__for pointing it out to me._

_Ok, so I know that this has got to be my most used sentence, but that doesn't mean it's insincere so_ _once again: Thank you for reading and reviewing. On to chapter 3!_

Chapter 3

Andy grumbled as she turned her blaring alarm off and slowly got up. God was she ever tired. This week her days had consisted of a series of meetings, rushing home so that she could spend a couple of hours with her daughter and Sophia and sometimes the twins who had visited a couple of times since Saturday which nobody minded because they were great company. Then after she had put Ally to bed she either wrote or drew and went to bed late. Lilly and Doug had also dropped by but they didn't have much time and left with the promise that they would come back next week. So Andy's first week had been unbelievably crazy and busy but the end was near as today was Friday and thus the last day of Andy's mad week of meetings. She only had one meeting to go to today but there was a reason she made sure it was the last one. Because today she had a meeting with Mr. Nigel Kipling at Runway. She was sure that if Nigel wanted her to write for the magazine or if they wanted to use her designs that she would have to meet Miranda first and that Miranda would have to approve. So she was nervous because she was quite sure that Nigel wanted her articles and her designs, after all she had made a name for herself and every magazine or paper wanted her to write for them and every company that had anything to do with fashion wanted to use her designs. But she insisted to remain freelance so that she could keep her independence. She didn't want to be tied down, she wanted to be free, to be able to arrange her own work hours so that she could be home to tuck her daughter in at night and being a freelancer helped her to achieve that. She dressed herself quickly, ate breakfast with her daughter and finally set off for Runway.

Twenty minutes later Andy stood staring at the Elias-Clark building. 'Alright Sachs, it's been six years and you don't owe these people anything. You're going to go in there listen to Nigel and come what may. It doesn't matter what happens because you don't need Runway and you don't need Miranda Priestly!' She took a deep breath and marched in the building.

When she got out of the elevator and began to walk towards Nigel's office she was stopped by a timid voice:

"Excuse me, where are you going?" The second assistant asked which caused Emily to look up from her computer screen. Her eyes widened as she recognized Andy.

"What on earth are YOU doing here? If she sees you she going to blow a gasket!" She whisper-yelled.

Andy deliberately kept her face void of all emotion and answered:

"I have an appointment with Mr. Kipling."

Emily's eyes widened even more. She was astounded. Andy, warm obnoxiously friendly Andy, was impossibly cold. She wasn't mean but she was nowhere near friendly and her eyes looked almost dead. And not only that but she called Nigel Mr. Kipling!! "But Nigel only has one appointment today and that is with…" She trailed off as realization dawned on her. Nigel had an appointment with A.S. Leighton, the French princess of fashion that had recently moved to New York, and A.S. Leighton was none other than Andrea bloody Sachs.

Andy turned and continued walking toward Nigel's office leaving an openmouthed Emily and a very confused second assistant behind her.

Andy knocked and after Nigel's quiet 'come in' walked inside. Her face still void of all emotion. She didn't want to show anyone that this was important to her, that she wanted her work to be published in Runway.

When Andy walked in Nigel had stood up and looked very excited at meeting the famous A.S. Leighton but as he recognized her though the excitement vanished and was replaced by confusion.

"Andy?" He asked seemingly unsure that it was really her.

"Hello Mr. Kipling. Yes, it's me although I do believe that most fashionistas would address me as Ms. A.S. Leighton." She answered formally.

Nigel's eyes widened. Andy Sachs was A.S. Leighton? And did she just call him Mr. Kipling? And why was she looking so uninterested and cold. Her normally warm brown eyes looked cold, dead and expressionless. He eyed her up and down. Apparently some of his advice from her Runway days had stuck, because she was still a size four and looked fantastic in the designer clothes she apparently had designed herself. He closed his eyes and dropped down to his chair. He felt as if the world just stopped spinning.

"I… You? I mean I… I'm sorry I'm a little confused and didn't expect to see you here. Actually I never expected to see you again after you left."

Andy's eyes hardened and Nigel gulped. He had never thought of Andy Sachs as intimidating or scary but that was exactly what he thought now. She looked as though she was going to skin him alive.

"I DID NOT LEAVE," she said trough clenched teeth stressing every word.

"What do you mean you didn't leave. I was there when you walked out remember. Though I'm convinced it was with good intentions, to show your support as my friend and I'm flattered but I must say it wasn't exactly professional nor was it very friendly. I mean Miranda was a beast after you left and we all had to suffer a great deal because of your little stunt," he answered.

Andy barked out a humorless laugh which shocked and scared Nigel.

"You suffered? Please I doubt you really know the meaning of the word. And do yourself a favor and don't call yourself my friend. You aren't my friend and you never were! A friend would have known that while yes I was angry at Miranda for treating you the way she did and while I did consider resigning I would have never been so unprofessional as to not at least finish fashion week and wait till we were all back in the country!" Andy sneered.

Nigel blinked and hesitantly asked: "What would you call it then?"

"I didn't leave, you abandoned me. I had just gone to take a walk and to clear my head! I had every intention of returning but I was attacked and captured. I was held for five days. Five whole fucking days, Nigel and did any of you even think to maybe check with the airport to see if I had gotten on a plane? Did any of you try and call me or look me up? No! The only reason they even found me is because the neighbors had complained about the music the bastards that held me kept playing! I was held for five days and was in a coma for two weeks and all the while I laid there unconscious there wasn't anybody who was looking for me! When I finally woke up I was alone and when I finally remembered everything that had happened and try to call you, Emily or Miranda you wouldn't even listen properly! So don't tell me I left and don't you call yourself my friend!" Andy said vehemently. The cold, dead look was gone and was replaced with fire.

Nigel blinked. It couldn't be true could it? But it didn't look like Andy was making some kind of sick joke. She was deadly serious and it made him sick to the stomach. He had absolutely no idea what to say. What do you say in this kind of situation? Sorry didn't cut it by a long shot but he said it anyway.

"Andy, I'm so SO sorry. I didn't know… I just assumed you left. You're right a friend would've checked and made sure you were okay before interrupting you and telling you're and idiot," he said remembering the time she called right after she left or he thought she left. He didn't even let her finish a sentence before he began lecturing her about her unprofessional behavior. He hung his head. He was deeply ashamed of himself now.

"I…" Andy sighed, felt her anger leave her and looked at him. He looked sad, ashamed and extremely sorry. She knew he meant it and that he really had been her friend who had just jumped to conclusions which had had terrible repercussions for her but she had forgiven Lilly and Doug and their behavior hadn't been any better. So if she could forgive them she could forgive Nigel.

"I believe you and I forgive you," she said.

He looked up.

"Do you.. Do you think that maybe we could be friends again?" he asked tentatively.

"Maybe." She said and when she saw his hopeful expression falter she added: "We'll try."

He nodded.

"But that's not what I'm here for now. You requested a meeting with A.S. Leighton and that's what you're going to get. We'll catch up later."

Nigel seemed to snap back to his senses and began to conduct an interview as he would do with any writer or potential designer.

After about a half an hour Nigel realized that A.S. Leighton's reputation was entirely deserved and he was extremely impressed and quite proud that little Andy Sachs had accomplished this. How she had done it he had no idea but he would try and find out. But that was for later, maybe when they would meet up as friends he could ask her. Now he had to send her through to Miranda. But he wasn't exactly sure what kind of reaction Miranda would have. Well that wasn't exactly true he knew it wouldn't be a positive one but it was also a necessary part of the procedure and without Miranda's consent Runway wouldn't be able to profit from A.S. Leighton's talents.

"Maybe I should go in first to explain…"

"No, if she wants an explanation I'll give it to her. You're not allowed to tell her Nigel and if she doesn't listen today. I'll come back Monday and the only thing you can tell her in between that time is that I'm A.S. Leighton. Nothing more! I mean it Nigel!"

"Okay, okay. I promise! Off you go then. To the Dragon's lair."

"Good. Bye Nigel. I'll… I'll call you," she said after a moment of hesitation.

"I'll answer and listen," Nigel answered seriously and hugged her goodbye.

As Andy walked out the door and towards Miranda's office he could only hope she would listen, because if she didn't he had the dreadful task of telling the ice queen she had just kicked out 'the princess of fashion'.


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reading my story and keeping me motivated by commenting._

Chapter 4

Andy confidently walked towards Miranda's door only to be stopped yet again by Emily's frantic whispering.

"Andy what in God's name are you doing! You can't go in there. She's in a really dreadful mood and has closed the door. She doesn't want to see anyone, least of all you. I mean are you suicidal or something? She'll rip you apart, eat you alive, spit you back out and when she's finished doing that she'll do worse and make sure you'll never work again."

Andy had to fight back a grin at that. It had been six years since she last saw or heard anything from Emily and it was comforting to know that the British women hadn't changed one bit. She was still as Miranda-obsessed and overly dramatic as ever and her priorities hadn't changed a bit.

"She can't do that Emily. My work is too well known and liked for that. So I'm going in whether you like it or not but may I suggest that while I'm in there you go to Nigel to get the whole story. Tell him I told him to tell you and ask him if he's free for lunch. You're welcome to join us of course. Just text me the time and place," Andy answered confidently and knocked and walked in without waiting for a reply.

Miranda was indeed in a bad mood and had closed the door so she wouldn't have to hear how excited Emily and Nigel were about the appointment with 'the princess of fashion'. A.S. Leighton had achieved a status in the fashion world that was almost as big as hers and she had achieved it by not only creating masterpieces, she truly was a magnificent designer, but also by writing, sometimes about fashion sometimes about the news. It was a fascinating combination that worked extremely well since she was able to write in more detail than any other and the designers appreciated her opinion above any other critic or journalist because she herself was one of them. Yes, she truly was talented and Nigel and Emily had every reason to be excited but that didn't mean she wished to hear it. She knew that after the interview with Nigel A.S. Leighton would have to come to her and she was dreading it. Not because she didn't admire her work but because if they didn't get along Miranda would have yet another adversary, probably the most powerful one so far, and with Irv and Jacqueline Follet trying to outsmart her at every turn, not that it would ever work, it really wasn't wise to make yet another enemy. So if this A.S. Leighton didn't like her that may cause even bigger problems because A.S. Leighton had a lot of power within the fashion world more so than Irv or Jacqueline. She, like Miranda, was admired by fashionistas everywhere and she, unlike Miranda, was liked. So Miranda was feeling really unsure for the first time in a long time in her professional life and the feeling was unsettling to say the least and as a result she had been in a foul mood the whole day.

When she heard the knock on her door her head flew up and when the door opened Miranda felt the air leave her lungs. For there before her in her office stood Andrea Sachs, a woman she hadn't seen in six years. A woman who had unceremoniously left her in Paris after she had opened up to her. A woman who had hurt her more than anyone else in the world. When that last thought entered her brain Miranda felt her anger awaken. She shouldn't still care about the actions of her previous second assistant! She quickly realized that she had to get a hold of herself and looked up right into Andrea's beautiful brown eyes. Once again she felt her composure slip because Andrea's normally friendly eyes had hardened and her gaze was cold. She pulled herself together yet again by allowing her rage to consume her and spoke coldly:

"Andrea, what an unpleasant surprise. You have no business being here so I suggest you leave and go back to the little hole you have crawled out of before I'm forced to call security."

Andy knew she would have flinched at that tone six years ago, but not now. She was stronger now, she wasn't the same Andy anymore. She was conflicted so many emotions raging inside of her, but she knew that none of them were visible in her expression. She felt relief to be able to see Miranda again, hurt because seeing Miranda brought up unpleasant memories of a hospital room empty except for her and angry since Miranda had just assumed Andy had left her which had lead to Andy being totally and utterly alone in that hospital room. For a brief moment she entertained the thought of fighting Miranda on this of forcing the older woman to listen to her, but she quickly discarded it. She wouldn't beg Miranda to hear her out. Miranda had been the one in the wrong and if Miranda still hadn't learned a thing and wouldn't let her speak like she hadn't six years ago then it would be Miranda's loss and Runway's loss.

"No need, Ms. Priestly. I'll leave but may I suggest you ask Nigel about the purpose of my visit. So that when I return on Monday you will know what to apologize for." And with that she walked out the door leaving Miranda confused and furious. 'How dare she call me Ms. Priestly and how dare she suggest that I would EVER need to apologize to her!' Miranda thought getting angrier by the second.

"Emily!" She called right at the moment a pale looking Emily walked back towards her desk after a short but intense conversation with Nigel.

"Yes, Miranda?" She replied with a shaken voice but Miranda was too furious to notice.

"Get me Nigel now!"

"Yes, Miranda."

A few seconds later a nervous Nigel stood in a furious Miranda's office with absolutely no chance to escape. 'Damn it, Andy. You sure do know how to take revenge' he thought while eying Miranda's furious expression.

"Nigel, would you please enlighten me as to why Andrea would think that you know why she was here today?" Miranda asked in an ice-cold tone.

"Because I do know, Miranda. Andrea was here to see you because she is A.S. Leighton and after quite a long interview I saw no reason as to not approve her work. So following procedure I sent her to you, after which you threw her out," Nigel replied more than a little anxious.

Miranda was shocked. Andrea was A.S. Leighton? A.S. Leighton who absolutely had to like Miranda, who Miranda had to put in the magazine because she was adored by all fashionistas? Oh God, this was a nightmare. She then remembered Nigel was still in the office with her looking very frightened.

"How?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't really know. We didn't discuss that," Nigel replied honestly.

"What did you discuss then," Miranda snapped livid at Nigel for not asking Andrea that question. Did she really have to do everything herself?

"We, eh, I asked her what she was doing here and she explained herself to me, after which I started the interview and discussed her designs and articles and her possible future with Runway. I have to say I was quite impressed…"

"What was her explanation Nigel," Miranda interrupted.

"Euh, I'm sorry Miranda but Andy specifically told me not to tell you and that if you wanted an explanation you would have to ask her yourself," Nigel hesitantly replied waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Miranda felt the white-hot fury coursing trough her veins. How dare she? To just walk back into her life as if nothing had happened. As if she had nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of. As if she hadn't shattered Miranda, but then again Andrea probably wasn't aware of that and hopefully it would stay that way. And now she expected Miranda to ask her for an explanation? To apologize for throwing her out of the office? That was most definitely not going to happen!

Nigel saw that Miranda was most likely going to do something stupid like start a war with Andy while Andy had almost as much power in the fashion world as Miranda. It would harm Runway and it would destroy Miranda in the end and he was going to try and stop her before she made up her mind.

"Miranda, I know that this might sound odd, but you are going to want to hear the explanation. You're not going to like it and it's going to hurt but you NEED to hear it. Trust me on this," Nigel said honestly interrupting her thoughts.

Miranda looked at Nigel and noticed he was deadly serious. Apparently Nigel was convinced she needed to hear Andrea's explanation. For what reason she didn't know, but she had always trusted Nigel's judgment and he hadn't let her down so far so maybe it would be best to listen to the girl first before she skinned her alive. Miranda nodded slightly and said quietly:

"That's all, Nigel."

Nigel released a sigh of relief. She would think about what he had said and better yet she hadn't killed the messenger.

"Yes, Miranda." He replied and walked out of her office feeling at least ten years older.

When he passed Emily's desk he noticed that she still looked as pale as she did when he told her what Andy had told him. He knew that she felt as guilty as he did even if she had the excuse that she hadn't been there when it had happened like he had been. He leaned over to her and whispered:

"It's almost lunchtime and I'm going to meet with Andy in an hour or so. Are you coming too?"

Emily seemed to hesitate before nodding.

"Alright, I'll come and pick you up in a half an hour."

She nodded again and resumed her work.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for reading and commenting. Here's chapter five. A Merry Christmas to everyone._

Chapter five

Forty minutes later Nigel and a very nervous Emily entered the restaurant where they would be meeting Andy for lunch. Andy, Emily saw, was already at a table and was busy with something. As they drew near Emily realized that Andy was drawing and when she saw the drawing she couldn't hold back the little gasp that had escaped her which caused Andy to look up and smile. Both Emily and Nigel felt relieved when they saw Andy's reserved smile. It wasn't much but at least it was something. After Nigel and Emily sat down Emily was the first to speak up.

"God, Andy I'm so sorry. It had never even entered my mind that something like that could have happened. I just figured Miranda finally drove you over the edge."

"It's okay Emily. I guess most people jump to that conclusion when Miranda is involved," Andy answered truthfully. That's why she had forgiven Nigel and Emily so fast. They both worked with Miranda and knew that she was very demanding and was sometimes a complete and utter bitch so she couldn't really fault them for thinking it had gotten to be too much for Andy to handle. After all they both couldn't know what had happened between Miranda and her in that week and if they had known about everything, like how Miranda had opened up a little to Andy by letting her see the vulnerable side of her or like how Andy had tried so hard to warn Miranda about Irv's plans, maybe they wouldn't have thought that she had run off. All in all there was only one other person besides Andy who had known all about the entire situation and who had been foolish enough to believe that Andy had indeed left her and that was Miranda.

"So Ms. A.S. Leighton that's quite the drawing you got there," Nigel interrupted Andy's train of thought.

Andy smiled and answered: "Thanks, it was just to kill the time till you got here."

"You drew that in such a short period of time? It's truly amazing" Emily said a little awe-struck because it was a very detailed drawing of a woman in a stunning evening gown.

"I'm curious though, how did you end up as the princess of fashion?" Nigel asked grinning.

Andy smiled a little before launching into a detailed explanation of her transformation.

"Well I managed to meet and befriend Lady Sophia Leighton while I was at the hospital and she was kind enough to take me in. It took me a while to recover from everything that had happened and I went to see a psychiatrist to help me deal. Anyway my psychiatrist advised me that I try and find something to do that would relax me and keep me busy. I wanted to write at first but when I stumbled upon Sophia's equipment to draw and paint I tried it out and too my own surprise I was good at it and well I guess I had spent too much time at Runway because I found myself drawing clothes. It really was only meant to be a hobby but Sophia got a hold of my drawings and sent them to a couple of friends of hers who turned out to be a director of a fashion magazine, a famous designer and a distributor of designer clothes and apparently they liked my designs and were convinced that I could be a huge success. Eventually they managed to convince me to try and well it turned out they were right. My first collection was a big hit and my career skyrocketed."

Andy knew she had deliberately withheld a lot of information, but she didn't want to tell them all the horrible details. She would relive them then and that would hurt to much. If she ever told them it was going to be in the privacy of her house not in some restaurant were someone could overhear. She wanted privacy and the freedom to break down if it was necessary. This was not the place and not the time. Besides right now she didn't trust them enough to tell them everything.

"But what's with the name? I mean you accomplished everything you've ever wanted and more. You're a published journalist and a famous fashion designer but your designs and your articles don't even have your real name under them." Emily said puzzlement and envy clear in her voice.

"Well I was blacklisted so I thought it best to use a pseudonym which also made it easier to avoid Miranda. When I told Sophia I would adopt a pseudonym she insisted that I use her last name since it was and still is a known and respected name within the more elite circles of Paris. It opened a lot of doors for me."

"I got one more question for you. How did you manage too avoid Miranda at the major events like Paris Fashion Week?" Nigel asked.

"That was a little trickier. I shied away from any kind of attention to my person. I mean I avoided the big events that had a lot of press and I said it was because I didn't want to draw the attention away from the clothes which was true but I had an ulterior motive and that was keeping Miranda from finding out. So my clothes were shown at such an event but I would always remain backstage and before you ask I did socialize and make a lot of 'friends' in the fashion world because I went to the smaller, more personal events." Andy said. She knew that the term friends was in most cases not entirely true. Some were friends but most were admirers that loved her work, but well Nigel and Emily knew how it worked in the fashion industry after all they had been a part of it for longer than she had.

When their lunch break was over both Nigel and Emily had to go back to Runway but not before saying their goodbyes to Andy and both promising to visit her sometime in her new home. The fist step to salvaging some kind of friendship with them was made, but Andy knew it was still a long road. She had forgiven them sure, but to learn to trust them would take a lot longer.

Saturday morning Caroline and Cassidy were nervous wrecks. They hoped their plan would work and that their mother would join them this afternoon and that she would stay long enough to hear out Andy's explanation. But things weren't looking up for them cause when their mother had come back from work Friday night she had been very distracted and while it had been a little better at breakfast this morning it didn't really look good. The chances that she would join them were very slim.

"Well… She could always join us another time," Caroline tried to think positive.

"I want her to come with us today! And I want to know what she's planning to do now! The not knowing is driving me crazy! Come on let's go ask her," Cassidy said impatiently and dragged Caroline with her to their mother's office. They knocked and waited for the silent 'come in' before they entered.

"Mom, are you going with us today to see Lady Leighton? Please?" Cassidy decided to cut to the chase.

"I don't know darling. Are you sure it's alright with her that I join you?"

"Sure it is mom. And I'm sure she'd be disappointed if you wouldn't come" Cassidy lied through her teeth and hoped that her mom wouldn't find out that Lady Leighton didn't know at all.

"All right. I'll join you since it's so important to you that I meet her daughter and granddaughter," Miranda said with a sigh. She wasn't so sure it was a good idea because she was almost certain that she would think of Andrea the whole time she was there. In fact she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Andrea since Friday morning.

When it was time to take her twins to see Lady Leighton and her daughter and granddaughter Miranda had the feeling that her twins weren't entirely comfortable. They seemed tense and worried and since this was the first time they had acted like this when they went to visit Lady Leighton Miranda assumed it must be her they're worried about. She squeezed each girl's hand.

"Don't worry I'll behave," she whispered before ringing the bell.

It was Lady Leighton herself that opened the door with a huge smile on her face and a little brown haired girl standing right behind her. Miranda thought that Lady Leighton's smile wavered a bit after seeing her but it was for such a short period of time that she couldn't be sure.

"Ms. Priestly, how nice to see you again."

"Miranda please and yes it's been too long Lady Leighton," Miranda replied while shaking the woman's hand.

"Call me Sophia please. Well, come on in. The show is about to start and we wouldn't want to miss that now would we," Sophia replied while throwing a pointed look in the twins' direction.

"Show?" Miranda asked while stepping inside.

"You'll see, mom. It's great!" Caroline answered.

"You're Caro and Cass' mommy?" The little brown haired girl asked while looking at Miranda with big innocent brown eyes that instantly reminded her of Andrea. After that thought Miranda began to mentally scold herself for thinking about Andrea yet again.

"Yes, I am and who are you?" Miranda asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm Allison but everybody calls me Ally. Did you come here to see my mommy too?"

Miranda looked at her twins and they nodded.

"Eh, yes sure I'm here to see your mommy too. Where is she?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Allison exclaimed excitedly and took Miranda by the hand and dragged her with her.

Sophia chuckled to herself. People should see the dragon lady being tamed by a five year old. She turned to Caroline and Cassidy who were both sporting identical sheepish grins.

"Explain fast." Sophia urged.

"She doesn't know about Andy we figured she should but we shouldn't be the ones to tell her so we brought her here."

"You mean to say that she has no idea that Andy's here?"

"None whatsoever," Caroline replied.

"Well then we better hurry or we'll miss the show." And with that they sprinted after Allison and Miranda.

Both Allison and Miranda had already entered the room when Sophia and the twins had caught up with them but it seemed that Miranda hadn't recognized Andy just yet because Andy was standing with her back to the one way mirror talking to Lee. Miranda was staring at the woman who stood with her back to her. She was wearing a loose black pants and a black top that hugged her figure. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and everything about her reminded her of Andrea. After staring at the women for a phew minutes Miranda had successfully convinced herself that the only reason she thought the woman looked like Andrea was because Miranda hadn't stopped thinking about Andrea all day. She turned to Sophia and asked:

"So what's the show were going to see?"

"Martial arts! It's so cool! You should have seen it last week!" Cassidy answered excitedly before Sophia could think of a response.

"Yes, they have already warmed up and I think there discussing what they will be doing. They should be starting in a minute," Sophia answered. Miranda nodded in response.

Meanwhile Andy and Lee were indeed talking about what they were going to do in their training session.

"I heard we have an audience? Ally mentioned something about two friends coming over to watch," Lee stated.

"Yes, our neighbors."

"Shall we give them a show then?"

Andy grinned and answered: "Sure."

They both turned and got in position. They bowed and then the show started.

When the brunette turned and Miranda saw that it was Andrea she gasped and her eyes went wide. They went even wider when she saw Lee throwing punches and kicks while Andrea easily dodged them. As the show went on Miranda became more and more impressed. Andrea had thrown punches, kicked, done back flips and seemed to be gaining the upper hand on the Asian man. It truly was a show, a beautiful show. About fifteen minutes into the fight the man made a mistake and Andrea struck: she bend down kicked him swiftly in the ankles which caused him to lose his balance and end up on his backside with Andy towering above him. Andy grinned and said:

"No way I was going to lose when we had an audience. You should've known that."

She held out a hand and he took it.

"Yeah, your big ego wouldn't be able to take the hit," He quipped grinning.

"Very true but it doesn't take away the fact that I kicked your ass. Lucky for you your ass is big enough to take the hit"

"Andy?" Sophia's voice rang through the intercom and interrupted their session.

"Yeah?"

"Euh, we have another visitor and I think she wants to speak to you."

"Okay, who is it?"

"The girls' mother."

And with that last statement they all saw the humor and warmth vanish from Andy's face to be replaced with a cold look. She nodded and said:

"I'll go clean up and meet her in the living room."


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: Mention of rape. It isn't described, but it is mentioned.  
**

_Thank you for reading and commenting. I think this is a rather sad chapter, but don't worry everything will be ok in the end. It'll probably be Monday when I can update again. It could be sooner, but I wouldn't count on it._

Chapter six

Miranda was fidgeting and Miranda Priestly did not fidget but apparently today she did because she was nervous, incredibly nervous. She couldn't remember ever being this nervous not even when she applied for her first job all those years ago back in London, not on her wedding day and not when the first issue of Runway came out with her as editor-in-chief. She didn't even understand why she was nervous after all it had been Andrea that had left her, Andrea that was at fault and Andrea that should apologize. But Nigel had said that Andrea had an explanation and that it would be best if Miranda listened to it. Then again he also said it would hurt, but that wasn't such a surprise since even just looking at the girl caused her pain. Why else would she have thrown her out of the office so fast? The truth was that Andrea Sachs had hurt her more deeply than anyone by leaving her in Paris.

When Miranda had found out Andrea had left her the fact that Stephen had filed for divorce or that Irv had tried to take Runway away from her after all she had done for the magazine suddenly didn't matter as much anymore and all because Andrea, the smart fat girl, had left her. She had tried to hide her pain, sometimes successfully sometimes not so successfully. Most had written it off as her being upset over the divorce which oddly had done wonders for her image since it showed the dragon lady had feelings after all. She knew her daughters hadn't thought it was the divorce that had made her upset, but she hadn't thought they knew the cause was Andrea. Obviously they knew a lot more than she gave them credit for and they knew more than she would have liked. It was her job to protect her children from such things. She was supposed to be there for them, she was supposed to take care of them not the other way around. She hated the thought that they knew she had been hurt, but she couldn't help but feel warmed that they wanted to make it better even if their version of better was a conversation with Andrea Sachs.

To an extend some of her employees knew too in the sense that they knew she was angrier and less tolerant. They had known it was because of Andrea's departure but she was certain none of them had seen the hurt or the reason for it, except maybe Nigel. After all, of all her employees, Nigel knew her best. So her employees had known Andrea was the cause of her ridiculously bad mood and they knew that mentioning her name in her presence was lethal. How had they known that it hadn't been the divorce, but Andrea that had caused her to be in such a bad mood? They probably came to that conclusion when they had found out that the first thing Miranda had done when she was back on American soil was to blacklist Andrea Sachs. She sighed. She had only done that because she was hurt and had wanted Andrea to suffer too and because a little part of her had hoped that Andrea would come back to her, but she didn't. Instead she had managed to transform herself into the French fashion princess and apparently expected an apology from Miranda. Well, too bad because she would rather eat carbs than apologize to Andrea Sachs. But she would hear her out because Nigel had advised her too and because her twins wanted her to. She just wished she wasn't this bloody nervous.

Andy chose that moment to enter the living room looking stylish in a designer jeans that fit her like a second skin, a simple black top and Jimmy Shoes. She went to sit opposite Miranda in a comfortable chair. When she still didn't say anything Miranda grew impatient.

"Well? Don't you think you owe me an explanation? Some time before were both dead would be preferable." Miranda said haughty putting up a front so Andrea wouldn't find out just how nervous she was.

"Oh, I don't think I owe you anything, but I'll explain anyway because obviously the twins want me too," Andy replied eyes shining dangerously. Right, Miranda had almost forgot that Andrea was the supposed daughter of Lady Leighton and that her twins had spent every day of the past week in her presence. She just nodded once as if to indicate that Andy was allowed to continue.

"That night in Paris I was angry and disappointed I had expected better from you. I see now that you didn't have a choice but at that moment it was so unexpected and painful especially after witnessing you so vulnerable the night before…"

"This doesn't sound like something I want to hear," Miranda interrupted cursing Nigel for convincing her to listen to this.

"It isn't but you're going to hear me out anyway because you don't have the whole story. In fact what I told you just now is just about all you know! The rest you assumed and guess what Miranda? You assumed wrong!" Andy snapped.

" I was angry and disappointed and decided to go and take a walk to clear my head. I hadn't been watching where I was going nor was I paying attention to my surroundings. I was attacked from behind. One good knock on my head and I was unconscious. I have no idea for how long I was out, but when I woke up I was trapped in a dark, cold and smelly basement. My head hurt, my hands were tied and my clothes were ripped. I was so scared. I didn't know what they were going to do to me and in retrospect my imagination was lacking," Andy continued in a self-deprecating tone.

"I won't go into any details but they beat me, toyed with me, neglected to bring me proper food or drink and they-they raped me," Andy started stumbling over the last part. She had a faraway look on her face that indicated she was reliving it and she had started shivering. Nonetheless she continued:

"I was in that basement for five days at least that was what they told me, but to me it might as well have been an eternity. There weren't any windows and I had no sense of time whatsoever. I thought I was going to die down there, that that was it for me and I would have died if the neighbors hadn't complained about the loud music they played to hide my screams. The cops visited them and I took my chances and screamed for help. I don't even want to consider what would have happened if the hadn't heard the screams. What would have been my punishment if I hadn't been found. I knew they were going to kill me, they told me as much, but I didn't know how after all they had so many ideas how to go about it. But the police did find me, arrested the three men and brought me to the hospital. I blacked out some time after that and didn't wake up again for two weeks. When I finally did wake up I was alone and terrified. They told me no one had reported me missing or was looking for me and when I called none of you would take my calls. I have never felt so unimportant, small, unworthy, lonely and insecure as I did in that moment. I felt like I didn't matter to anyone or anything. I thought that maybe it would have been better if I stayed in the coma since no one had cared enough to even try and look for me or ask after me. So you see, Miranda, I was alone because you had assumed I had left you when you should have known I would never do such a thing angry or not. You're one of the reasons I woke up battered, bruised and broken and instead of finding people who would care for me and support me I found French doctors and nurses who informed me no one had cared."

Miranda was speechless, shocked into silence as she watched Andrea's eyes simmering with tears but the girl fought them back bravely refusing to let them fall. She had never in a million years expected that that was what had happened, but she believed Andrea and felt horrible. There was a queasy feeling in her stomach and she could swear her heart had stopped beating for a couple of seconds. She felt the guilt consume her and she too was fighting back tears and realized that Andrea had been right she would apologize but it would never, could never be enough. She was the reason why Andrea had been alone after such a horrendous ordeal and she was the one who had made it worse by blacklisting the girl. She was one of the villains in this story. She had hurt Andrea who hadn't done anything to deserve it who was the one person who she hadn't wanted to hurt, at least not to that extend. It appeared the press had been right about her. All these years she had never thought of herself as heartless and unfeeling. Apparently she had been lying to herself, fooling no one but herself. She was a poor excuse for a human being. Now there was proof she was as cold, cruel and callous as the tabloids had said she was. She stood up no longer able to be in Andrea's presence, to be in Andrea's home, she didn't deserve to be here.

"I won't ask for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it, but I'm sorry. So very sorry. You can write for Runway and we will use your designs. You can call Nigel to arrange the details. I'll be leaving now tell the girls to be home by supper."

And with that Miranda briskly turned and practically ran from the house.


	8. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for reading and for taking the time to comment. Here's chapter seven as promised._

Chapter seven

It was now a week after Andrea's heartbreaking revelation and Miranda had been avoiding her ever since. At least she had avoided face to face contact. She hadn't forbidden her twins to spend time with her she just hadn't taken them up on their request to join them because she was sure that she was the last person Andrea would want in her house. But since she hadn't forbidden the twins contact with Andrea they came home almost every night with stories about her. Like last Wednesday they had told her about how Andrea had drew them a picture and was an incredible artist which made her Cassidy's new hero since she was very interested in all things art or like just yesterday were they had bragged about what a good cook Andrea was and how they had gotten to help. It was impossible for Miranda to forget Andrea since her twins brought her up every ten minutes, but even without that kind of reminder Andrea would have still been on her mind 24/7. The woman lived right across the street for gods sakes. It was impossible to get away from her and on some selfish level she didn't want to. She had replayed their conversation over a thousand times in her head and had spent a lot of time contemplating and dissecting her own actions. This had lead her to come to some long overdue conclusions like how she had blacklisted Andrea because she felt hurt and how she had felt hurt because she cared for Andrea. But she hadn't just cared for Andrea, no it had gone much deeper. She had loved Andrea, scratch that she still loves Andrea, but since she had helped destroy the woman's life Miranda is quite certain she doesn't stand a chance and she had only herself to blame for that. Then she had scolded herself for thinking that she would have had a chance to begin with. Andrea was and still is a beautiful young woman while she herself may still qualify for the beautiful part, she certainly wasn't young anymore and she was a woman so there was no way that straight, young, gorgeous Andrea would have seen something in her on a romantic level even before what had happened in Paris. God she should have just took Emily with her to Paris instead of Andrea, maybe the Andrea would still be working for her and wouldn't hate her like she undoubtedly did now.

Andy felt like crap. It had been a week since she had told Miranda absolutely everything. Something she hadn't been planning on doing since she hadn't even told Nigel or Doug or Lilly the entire truth but the last two had guessed it by now. In fact she hadn't told anyone really. She hadn't needed to since everyone knew. Sophia found out from a doctor who violated her privacy as a patient for which she was grateful in the end, her former shrink had already known and her parents had found out from Sophia so she hadn't need to tell anyone. But now she had told Miranda and the older woman was avoiding her like the plague even since, something Andy would have thought she preferred. Andy was convinced that she didn't care anymore, that nothing Miranda Priestly did could hurt her but she was wrong cause now she was being avoided and it hurt and she couldn't help but wonder if Miranda was avoiding her because she was disgusted by her and by the idea that she had been raped. Did Miranda think of her now as something filthy? Something that one should ignore and hopefully it would go away. Andy didn't know but she did know that thinking like this was hurting her and that it wasn't a good sign. She hadn't thought like this or felt like this in years and thought that perhaps she should consider therapy again since obviously she hadn't dealt with things as well as she had thought. She sighed. Then again she would probably never go back to being the Andy she had been before and she just had to accept that people who knew would most likely view her as something dirty and damaged. Her friends, parents and Sophia hadn't reacted that way, but they were probably the exceptions that proved the rule. She would just have to resign herself to the fact that Miranda would now avoid and ignore her and that that kind of treatment would hurt like hell.

Cassidy and Caroline were worried. They had thought that everything would have been okay after Saturday. That Andy would have told their mom the truth and that their mother would have apologized and that they would have made up or even kissed and made up. But they had done no such thing instead her mother had fled and was apparently avoiding Andy. Now the question was why was she avoiding Andy?

"Maybe Andy didn't tell her. Or maybe she didn't believe it." Cassidy suggested.

"No, if that was the case mom wouldn't be so down and she would never allow us to go within ten feet of her. I think she told her and mom just feels too guilty to talk to her," Caroline stated.

"That's just stupid. She should be trying to make it up! Adults can make simple things so bloody complicated!"

"I know, especially mom. Maybe we should convince her to go and apologize again since Andy is sad now too," Caroline suggested because even though Andy had spent a lot of time with them doing really cool and fun stuff she was still feeling sad and everyone had noticed including Ally.

"That's a good idea. Come on," Cassidy replied dragging her sister with her downstairs to their mother's office.

"Mom, we need to talk to you," Cassidy said not having to knock because the door had been open.

"Yes Cassidy, what is it?"

"You should really go and apologize to Andy cause she's sad and I'm pretty sure it's because of you and it's gotten so bad that even five year old Ally noticed! So would you please go over there and make it up to Andy."

Miranda blinked trying to process if she heard all that correctly and then blinked again trying to comprehend what had just been said.

"How old did you say Allison was?"

"She's five. Why?"

"No reason."

"So will you go and talk to her?"

"Yes I will Bobsie."

"Promise?" Caroline cut in.

"I promise," Miranda sighed.

After the twins had left Miranda was trying to process everything she had just learned. Apparently Andrea was sad, but she doubted that had anything to do with her absence, but also Andrea's daughter Allison was five which could mean. God if that was the case then everything Andy had been through was a lot worse than Miranda had imagined. Apparently it hadn't been enough for Andrea to be brutally violated since a pregnancy had been piled up on top of all the problems. But there was a chance that it wasn't as horrible than Miranda thought it was. Hopefully it was Christian's or even her cook boyfriend. God now their was something Miranda hadn't ever thought. Now she was happy that those two men, who in Miranda's opinion weren't even good enough to clean Andrea's shoes, had been able to touch her Andrea while she wasn't allowed to do so.

She sighed. It was obvious that Miranda still hadn't gotten the whole story and she wanted to know it all. She needed to hear every little detail Andrea had to suffer through completely alone because of her stupid assumptions. It would be another difficult conversation, but she couldn't just let it rest. She needed to know. Her feelings of guilt were already overwhelming her, but she wanted the whole story nonetheless. Andrea already hated her, of that she was sure, so she didn't have anything to lose. And on the bright side she wouldn't have to break her promise to the twins that she would go and talk to Andrea.


	9. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for reading and commenting. I know that the story so far had a lot of heavy chapters and I think this one is no different. But the heaviness should decrease in the next couple of chapters._

Chapter eight

It had taken another week for Miranda to muster up enough courage to face Andrea again. Today she would accompany the twins to their neighbor's house and would request to talk to Andrea. She only hoped that the other woman would be willing to answer her questions since she didn't really deserve anything from her to begin with.

So here she was two weeks later in the exact same chair opposite Andrea who was looking at her with that dead look of hers which made Miranda's heart ache. She knew she would give anything to see Andrea looking at her again with that warm look that made her body tingle, but she also knew that that would never happen again. She sighed softly. She could mourn about that later. Right now she had to focus.

"Andrea?" came the soft voice in a tentative tone.

"Yes Miranda." Andy replied and she had to repress a grimace at the all to familiar sentence.

"Could you..." Miranda seemed to hesitate. "Could you please tell me what happened after..." She let the sentence die there. She couldn't even think about what happened to Andrea let alone say it out loud.

"I told you I woke up in the hospital alone," Andy replied in a flat and emotionless tone.

"I know, but I want to know... How you felt and what exactly happened. How you met Sophia," Miranda asked knowing she was asking a lot but she had to know. It was eating away at her. She wanted to know the full story.

"I mean you don't have to but..." Miranda started but was interrupted by Andy.

"I woke up at night. I thought I was still locked up in that basement so I flinched away from everyone and anything. I started panicking and they had to give me a sedative to calm me down. I fell unconscious again and this time when I woke up it was light and I could see that I was in the hospital and no longer locked up. A doctor came to me and started talking in French which I completely didn't understand. I mean I knew a little French but in that situation I would have had trouble to understand English let alone French. So when I said I didn't understand him in English he stopped and looked at me alarmed. They obviously had no idea of my identity and the fact that I didn't speak their language complicated things even more. So he tried explaining what had happened in a broken kind of English. It wasn't easy to comprehend but I got the gist of it. I was safe and those men were in jail. He asked me for my name and I asked for a phone. You were the first I called and you hung up after I could even get a full word out. I tried Nigel but he interrupted me, began berating me and hung up too. I tried Emily next who started yelling at me about you and of course hung up too. I tried Doug and Lily, same as with you, they hung up before I could even get a word out."

At hearing that Miranda's eyebrows went up, not understanding why her friends would hang up on her.

"They were angry with me for abandoning them for my job and they blamed me for the failure of my relationship with Nate," Andy answered the unspoken question and with that Miranda's stomach began to churn uncomfortably. Her friends hadn't answered her call because Andrea had put her job above all else and how had Miranda thanked her for such loyalty? By leaving her completely and utterly alone when she needed someone the most.

"I tried to call my parents but I didn't really think it would work. They were travelling around the world and only called in once a month to check up on everything after which they would turn of their cell and only turned it on again the next month. So I had no one and was feeling really really depressed. Not just because no one seemed to care but because I couldn't sleep, couldn't seem to relax enough in the dark and when I closed my eyes I was back in that basement being subjected to all kinds of horrible and painful things. I felt violated because something was taken from me and I didn't have the power to stop it. I felt ashamed because maybe it was my own fault. Maybe if I hadn't been so angry and had paid more attention to where I was going and my surroundings they would've never been able to snuck up on me. I was feeling incredibly depressed but when they told me I was pregnant I completely lost it. I didn't speak, refused to eat and didn't respond to anything or anyone. The doctors were worried and it was obvious I needed therapy but it wasn't that easy to find a suitable psychiatrist who spoke English. It took some time to find one and even then it didn't help since it's practically impossible to help someone who doesn't respond to anything. I was sinking further and further into myself and didn't know how to stop it. I wasn't even all that sure I wanted to stop it. Two weeks had passed by then and I hadn't shown any signs of improvement. The doctors didn't know what to do with me. That's when Sophia came. She was an important benefactor of the hospital and visited yearly on the day her husband had died. She would walk around the hospital let the director explain all the improvements they had made and ended her tour at the room her husband had stayed in when he died which happened to be my room. She looked at me and asked the director what was wrong with me. He answered her question even though he wasn't allowed to share that kind of information. Apparently he thought that maybe Sophia could help considering she herself was also an American and he was right. Sophia would start to visit me regularly and just start talking about herself, her husband, the news, everything that she could come up with she talked about. It helped. I was reacting more. Not really acting normal but still. I started eating again, I sometimes even answered her when she asked how my day was. She would always smile at that and then just carry on like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When I had been in the hospital for three weeks the doctors thought I was well enough to get released from the hospital, but since I didn't have anywhere to go, Sophia offered me a room in her house, which by the way was more like a castle, on one condition that I would go and see a shrink to talk about what had happened to me. I agreed and that was that."

Miranda sat stock-still trying to comprehend what it must have been like for Andrea and coming up short. The young woman before her had been through so much and still she didn't let it beat her down. She had simply picked herself up with some help from a friend and Miranda would always regret the fact that that friend hadn't been her and that she had been part of the problem instead of the solution. She had one more question but she hesitated to ask her since she saw that reliving the tale had had it's toll on Andrea.

"Ask your question Miranda. I can see it in your eyes you want to ask me something and I rather have you ask it all now than to have to come back to it later."

"Is it possible that Ally is your boyfriend's or even Christian's?" Miranda blurted out hoping against hope that it was.

"Nate and I hadn't had sex in quite some time so I was sure it wasn't his and I used protection with Christian. I had the hospital perform a DNA test on Ally when she was born. She's not Christian's and she's definitely not Nate's. But she's not from one of those men either. She's mine, all mine."

"Did you ever consider an abortion?" Miranda asked before she could stop herself and when seeing the palpable hurt in Andrea's eyes she wished she could take the question back. Apparently she was still being part of the problem instead of the solution.

"I- I did," Andy answered and she lowered her eyes in shame. She sat like that for a minute when her head shot up and she looked Miranda in the eyes and said:

"But I could have never gone through with it. Allison was what got me through it all in the end. Sophia may have ended my silence and got me to eat again but Allison ended my depression. She's mine Miranda, 100% mine. She's my beautiful, sweet baby girl and I will never regret that I had her."

Miranda nodded unsure if she should ask her last question. Andy remained were she was waiting. Miranda decided she had to know.

"How did you deal with it? How did you come to terms with what happened to you?"

"It was hard learning to live with everything. I felt robbed. They took something from me, something precious, something I'll never ever be able to get back and that theft will stay with me for the rest of my life and knowing that just hurts so much. Now, I can move on, live my life, be happy but I will always feel that loss. Not always that strongly and some days I might even succeed in not thinking about it, but that only means it'll hit me that much harder when I do think about it. I was powerless to stop them and that caused me to be scared because if I was powerless to stop them I wouldn't be strong enough to stop other men like them and if I was weak who would protect my baby girl? That's why my therapist suggested I took up martial arts so that I could feel at least a little safer. So I learned how to deal through therapy, learning how to defend myself and concentrating on the good things that had come out of it like Ally and Sophia."

Miranda was sure that if it had been her that she wouldn't be able to see it that way. Andrea was a truly remarkable, strong, courageous and loving woman who hadn't deserved any of it. She decided to stop her questioning cause it seemed to cause only hurt to Andrea and to herself as well. She thought that now would be a good time to offer Andrea a real apology.

"Andrea?"

Andy turned her attention to Miranda once again and raised an eyebrow in question. She was exhausted from their conversation and hoped that she would be able to focus on something happier soon.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and thinking you had abandoned me just like everyone else in my life. I'm sorry for kicking you while you were down by refusing to take your calls and blacklisting you. I just felt so hurt. I thought you left me and wanted you to feel as bad as I did. I was hurting because I cared. I had cared for you and thinking you had turned your back on me without so much as a goodbye upset me so much," Miranda stopped for a second looking in Andy's eyes trying to convey she was really sorry.

"And I was thinking… I mean I know I don't deserve it, but maybe we could try and become friends?"

"Friends?" Andy asked confused by the whole situation.

"I understand if you don't want to," Miranda said feeling her hopes shatter. Andrea really did hate her. She understood, but she was hoping against hope that it wasn't true.

"No, that's not it. I just… Aren't you disgusted by me?"

"Disgusted? Where did you get that?"

"Well, I just thought that since you ran out and you were clearly avoiding me you were disgusted by me and the r-rape."

Miranda shot up and went to Andy taking her hands in her own.

"No, don't think that. Don't ever think that. It wasn't your fault and the fact that you survived all that makes you the strongest and most admirable person I have ever met."

Andy looked at her trying to see if she was telling the truth, but seeing nothing but sincerity in those blue eyes Andy nodded. Then she became aware that Miranda was holding her hands and that the situation had the potential to become extremely awkward.

"So friends?" Andy asked.

"If you want," Miranda replied unsure of herself.

"I think I… Would like to try," Andy replied smiling hesitantly. Miranda returned the smile and went to sit back in the chair opposite Andrea. They both knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but both were willing to give it a try regardless of that.


	10. Chapter 9

_Thank you all for reading and commenting. Here's chapter nine._

Chapter nine

Miranda sighed. Just ten days ago she and Andrea had decided that they would try and be friends and it was already going less than stellar. Miranda was avoiding Andy again and she was doing it out of fear. Miranda Priestley was scared yet again. For a woman who had the reputation of being fearless she sure was scared of a lot of things. Now she was scared of something that most normal people treasured and even tough Miranda had absolutely no desire to be normal she still craved what most people had and treasured. Friendship.

Miranda couldn't really remember the last time she had a true friend. Sure she had Nigel and Emily but that wasn't exactly the kind of friendship that everybody treasured. Miranda wanted and feared the sort of friendship that was built on mutual trust, that required to let people in, that required a certain amount of vulnerability and she wasn't sure she could pull that off.

She wanted that kind of friendship with Andrea. She didn't want the casual kind where you only exchange pleasantries and don't really care about the answers to the questions you asked. She wanted to have a real friendship with Andrea. But she was scared, afraid that Andrea would see the real her, the woman behind the mask and run in the opposite direction. If it were anyone else that had suggested to be friends she would've thrown the notion overboard and forget about it, but it had been Andrea and Miranda needed Andrea like she needed air. To let the woman walk out of her life again simply wasn't an option. She would take whatever Andrea had to offer and being friends was a beautiful offer that created an opportunity to get closer to Andrea than she had ever been. So failure was not an option which is what had Miranda terrified. She wasn't good at talking about her feelings, at opening up and she certainly wasn't good at letting other people in and now she had to. There was simply no other way because the alternative wasn't acceptable. So now she just had to figure out how these normal people did it and she would do it too. Simple no?

She sighed again knowing there was something else on her mind. Something that she wanted, no needed to do and that something had the potential of ruining her friendship with Andrea before they could even give it a try. She had so many emotions raging inside her right now and that was making everything so much more confusing. She felt incredibly conflicted. She was happy and scared because of the 'trying to be friends' thing but she also felt guilty, not the all consuming guilt that had gripped her before Andrea said they could try and be friends but she still felt guilty which was no more than normal she decided since she had played a role in making Andrea's already bad situation worse. But the emotion that stood out from all the others was anger. She had never felt so damned angry in her life. She was angry at the filthy lowlifes that had dared to touch and hurt Andrea in such a horrible way. She wanted to hurt them back make them feel everything that Andrea had experienced multiplied by ten. She also felt frustrated knowing that she would never be able to achieve that. But maybe she could try and do something else to help, to keep Andrea safe. It would be tricky and she would have to call in many favors but she was sure it would be worth it. She hesitated a slight second thinking that Andrea may not like it if she ever found out about this. Maybe she shouldn't do this? The thought of losing Andrea again was unbearable. She couldn't go through that kind of pain again but she also couldn't live with doing nothing. She decided to go ahead with her plan and if Andrea found out and didn't like what she had done she would explain herself, apologize and beg if necessary. She reached out for the phone and dialed the number.

To say that Andy was in a bad mood would have been a huge understatement. She was pissed off. Right now she was supposed to be sitting at home relaxing, listening to her daughter telling her how her day was, waiting for the twins to come over and play some kind of game with them and Sophia. But she wasn't where she was supposed to be, instead she was sitting here waiting in this restaurant. It was a famous restaurant but Andy didn't like it: the interior was cold, the waiters were snobs and to be honest the food didn't look that great either. But that wasn't the worst of it. Andy was sitting here instead of at home because Irv fucking Ravitz had summoned her. Everybody in the fashion industry had known that A.S. Leighton would be unavailable for two weeks. Andy had made sure of that, but apparently Irv Ravitz had the insane idea that that didn't apply to him and he had bothered her till she gave in and arranged to meet with him. For this alone Andy was angry, but right now he was running late and that made Andy furious.

She tried to distract herself by thinking about things that made her happy. She thought about Ally and the twins playing some kind of game. That thought led her to thinking about Miranda which was something she had been doing a lot lately. She hadn't seen Miranda this week and that had bothered her, but the woman was probably busy and she would see her in a couple of days since she had to be at Runway on Monday to speak with Nigel about her work. Maybe they could have lunch together? After all they had to start somewhere. In all honesty Andy was afraid of this friendship thing with Miranda. It was such a different kind of relationship than the one she had had with Miranda six years ago. She still kind of saw Miranda as her superior, still had this strong urge do everything she could just to please the woman which meant she never felt entirely comfortable in Miranda's presence. She had always been either insecure or angry in her presence and that was something she was going to have to overcome in order for the friendship to work and Andy so desperately wanted it to work.

"Miss Leighton, a pleasure to finally meet you," the overly sweet voice interrupted Andy's thoughts. When a very irritated Andy looked up to see Irv's smug face she knew he was up to something.

Miranda hung up the phone certain she would get what she wanted. It had taken quite a bit of convincing but her French friend owed her and he would get what she asked for. She had asked him to find out everything he could about the two criminals that had attacked an American woman named Andrea Sachs six years ago. She wanted to know everything about them. Their names, their past, which prison they were in, how long their sentence was, who their cellmate was, even when they had a cold. She wanted to know everything so she could make sure they couldn't hurt Andrea ever again. Being concerned about each other and trying to protect the other was a part of a good friendship wasn't it? She wasn't exactly sure what Andrea would think about this, but it was something she just had to do. She could only hope that if Andrea found out she wouldn't mind it too much.


	11. Chapter 10

_As always thank you all for reading and commenting. I might not be able to update again until after the weekend so that means Monday. I'll try and update tomorrow, but I doubt that I'll succeed. Here's chapter ten. I hope you like it. A Happy New Year to everybody!_

Chapter 10

Irv was feeling good about himself. He had finally come up with the perfect plan. It was brilliant even if he did say so himself. He had started with the preparations four weeks ago when it had come to his attention that A.S. Leighton had come to New York. At first he didn't really know a lot about Leighton except that she was from France and had something to do with fashion, but when Jacqueline had brought it to his attention that everyone in the fashion industry wanted a piece of Leighton and that she could be useful so he had started researching her. Now he knew everything about Leighton's work method and reputation. He was going to make sure she signed an exclusive contract that would bind her to Runway and he was going to convince her to use her influence to get rid of Miranda. He was certain that that wouldn't be too hard, after all she had already met Miranda and his sources had said that she hadn't looked too pleased when she walked out of Miranda's office. He would finally get his revenge. Miranda had embarrassed him six years ago in Paris and Irv wasn't a man that forgot something like that easily. No, he was the type of person to hold a grudge. After Paris he had tried several times more to get rid of Miranda but it had always backfired. Every time that bitch had somehow found out about his plans and had found a way around them. Now he would succeed because there was no way around the influence of someone who had as much power as you did. Irv grinned. God he could just picture Miranda's face when he could finally tell her she could pack her bags. Maybe he should announce it publicly? That way he could embarrass her. Maybe the ice queen without emotions would finally break down. Wouldn't that just be a treat? He entered his favorite restaurant where he was to meet with A.S. Leighton to butter her up after which he could convince her to join Runway and get Miranda fired. Since he was running a little late he put on his most charming smile and greeted the famous A.S. Leighton.

About a half an hour later Andy was finally on her way back home. Her bad mood had deteriorated. That idiotic, backstabbing, poor excuse of a man was planning to get rid of Miranda and he was doing everything he could to succeed. She sighed. She had heard some stories from Caroline and Cassidy that that Irv-guy had annoyed their mother more and more over the last six years. Apparently Irv's attempts hadn't stopped with his failure in Paris. Andy knew that if she didn't accept the offer Irv would just continue to bother Miranda until either he or she were gone from Runway so Andy would just have to come up with something to make him leave Miranda alone. But how was she going to do that? The man was obviously obsessed with getting rid of Miranda and Andy only had until Monday to come up with something. Irv had suggested she come and talk to the board after her appointment with Nigel and she had agreed. Irv had also assured her that he had convinced the board that she would be a real asset to Runway and that they would agree to any kind of demands she made. That last thought gave her an idea. So they would agree to whatever it was that she wanted? Well then it seems Runway had a new employee, one that was going to get people fired and was going to demand a lot of freedom. She smiled. She had the perfect plan. Now she could finally go back to enjoy the last days of her vacation with Ally.

When Monday morning had arrived Andy was ready to put her perfect plan into effect. She hoped Irv was right about her influence with the board because whether or not her plan worked she would have made a new enemy by the end of the day either way so she really hoped the plan worked. Making enemies wasn't exactly Andy's idea of fun especially when she didn't get anything out of it. A couple of hours later her meeting with Nigel had gone smoothly and she was now heading towards the conference room where the entire board would be waiting for her.

"Well miss Leighton, Mr. Ravitz has brought it to our attention that you wouldn't be opposed to working exclusively for Runway," an older looking man with glasses and gray hair said. He had a very calm presence about him that Andy immediately liked.

"He's right, sir. But I do have some conditions," Andy answered with a polite smile.

"And what are those?" A dark haired man asked. He was younger and his behavior was a lot more impatient than that of the older board member.

"For one I want to be able to arrange my working hours myself and I don't want to always have to come into the office to work. I'm perfectly capable to write and design at home. I'll make sure that I'll get my work done in time."

The blonde woman who looked to be around 40 years old nodded and said: "That shouldn't be a problem. What are the other conditions?"

"Well Mr. Ravitz here has brought it to my attention that he would rather no longer work with Miranda and since he has been so nice to me I feel that I should grant him his wish therefore I suggest you get Mr. Ravitz removed from this board. And I would also like you to get rid of Jacqueline Follet. I don't care if you fire her or send her to another country as long as she's far away I'm happy. If you agree to those things I will happily sign a contract that binds me solely to Runway.

Irv started to get red in the face and looked like he was going to blow up. The older man interrupted Irv's tantrum by addressing Andy again: "You're sure that these are your only conditions?"

Andy nodded confidently and said: "Take it or leave it, but I will not change my mind."

"Very well we'll inform the shareholders and since the general meeting is coming up next week it shouldn't be too much of a problem." The black haired man said while the rest nodded in agreement.

"Oh and just a suggestion, maybe you could choose a board member who has a real interest in fashion this time," Andy said before continuing: "I'll come and sign the contracts when Mr. Ravitz is officially fired. Thank you for your time." With that she confidently walked out of the office.

"You're not seriously going to advise the shareholders to get rid of me just so that some stuck-up little designer slash writer could work for this magazine," Irv exploded.

"Yes we are. After all it was you that convinced us of her talent," the blonde woman answered pleased that they had finally found a way to remove Irv from the board without too much trouble. They had tried many times before but Irv had friends at high places that kept him where he was and the board could never come up with a good enough reason to actually fire him and now A.S. Leighton had given them one of the best reasons they could have because everybody knew who she was and there wasn't a magazine out there that didn't want her to sign a contract with them.

Miranda couldn't concentrate on her work which was very rare but seemed to be occurring more and more lately. The reason for her distraction was none other than Andrea Sachs. First she was distracting her because Miranda was angry with her, then because she felt guilty because of her and now she was scared because of her. Actually when she thought about it and was completely honest with herself then she had to admit that Andrea was driving her to distraction ever since they met. First because she was beautiful despite her horrible fashion sense and the fact that she didn't really fit in at Runway but held on anyway, then after the makeover because she was even more gorgeous than before. After Paris one would expect Miranda couldn't be distracted by her anymore because she was no longer there, but they would be wrong. After Paris Miranda was distracted by the fact that she wasn't there, that Miranda missed her more than she had ever missed someone so she was still distracted.

And now she was distracted because Andrea was in the conference room with the board. Now that wouldn't be all that alarming if Irv Ravitz wasn't the chairman of the board, but, unfortunately for Miranda, he was. So Irv Ravitz and Andrea Sachs, aka A.S. Leighton, added up to one of Irv's plans and Irv's plans always involved getting Miranda fired. She had stopped him many times over the last six years, mostly because his plans had been stupid and she had a lot of power in the industry, but now if she was right in her suspicions it seemed one of his plans could actually work. If Irv had indeed intended to use Andrea to get her fired and Andrea had agreed then Miranda would no doubt get sacked. So Miranda was distracted and Miranda was scared. Runway meant a lot to her. She had put her soul in the magazine and if it was taken away from her, her heart would break. She knew her only hope was that Andrea refused whatever Irv had offered her, but that hope was dying a quick death because if Andrea hadn't agreed with Irv's plan then she wouldn't be in the conference room to begin with. Because Irv was stupid, but there was no way that he would take the chance of meeting with Andrea and the board if he wasn't sure that she would agree. After all his pride was the only thing he really cared about. So Miranda could only sit in her office scared and distracted until someone came and put her out of her misery. She only hoped it wasn't Irv. She didn't think she could handle his smug face when he told her she was fired.

In the meantime Andy had retreated to the bathroom to calm herself down a little, because as confident as she may have acted with the board she had been nervous as hell and right now she was having a little panic attack. She was glad that her plan had worked out, but the fact that she was now Irv Ravitz mortal enemy number one disconcerted her. Her panic attack was interrupted when the blonde woman from the board walked in. She smiled at Andy who was quickly composing herself.

"I must say I'm impressed. We've been trying to get rid of Irv for quite some time and it never worked. Apparently all it took was a famous fashion designer slash writer. Though I do have one question for you. Why didn't you ask us to fire Miranda? I mean I know that's what Irv wanted but I think most of the designers and writers wouldn't mind working with an editor that is a little more euh… agreeable."

" So you're asking me why didn't I ask you to fire Miranda too?"

The blonde woman nodded.

'Well because I like her and I don't think that you could find an editor that is as hot as she is.' Andy thought. But then again maybe she shouldn't tell her that.

"She's the best at what she does. She the reason why Runway is the number one fashion magazine and she demands the best which means she'll bring out the best in me," Andy answered instead. The blonde looked skeptical but nodded.

"Well, I think you better go tell Miranda she isn't fired because with all the gossips around here she probably already heard about the meeting and the reason for it."

Andy looked alarmed for a second before nodding and leaving the bathroom. On her way to Miranda's office Andy was mentally berating herself for not thinking about that. How could she not have thought about the fact that Miranda may have already known and knowing Miranda she probably assumed the worst. She walked by Emily's office saying: "Sorry Em, have to talk to her." And with that she walked in Miranda's office and closed the door behind her.

Miranda looked up and said: "Well, I assume I'm fired?"

Andy sighed. She had known Miranda would jump to that conclusion, but that didn't mean that she hadn't hoped that Miranda would trust her and hear her out before jumping to conclusions. She wanted to be angry she really did, but seeing Miranda's sad expression and the lost look in her eyes she softened.

"You're not fired Miranda. I wouldn't ever betray you like that," she said vehemently but without anger. Knowing how that sounded she backtracked a little: "It would make you miserable and I would never put the girls through the pain of seeing you deeply unhappy. Besides I thought you said you wanted to be friends? Friends don't get friends fired, Miranda."

"I'm sorry I... I'm just not used to having friends and trusting people. It might take a while to get used to," Miranda fumbled cursing herself for not trusting Andrea, but when she had heard Irv's name she quickly had thought of the worst possible scenario.

Andy smiled Miranda was really something precious when she was being all vulnerable.

"That's ok, Miranda. We'll start out easy. Lunch, today, you, me at the restaurant of your choice. I'll even eat a salad if it'll make you feel more comfortable. What do ya say?"

Miranda chuckled a little and nodded. "Okay. Wait no, why would you think a salad would make me more comfortable? And if I'm not fired what happened with Irv and the board?"

" I'm sticking with what you know as much as I can. Wouldn't want you have a heart attack from watching me eat a lasagna or something now would we?" Andy said as if she was explaining something obvious. "I'll tell you all about the board at lunch so see you in a couple hours. I'll come and pick you up." She grinned and winked cheekily before leaving the office.


	12. Chapter 11

_Thank you for reading and commenting. Here's chapter 11_

Chapter 11

She felt the hot breath against her neck followed by kisses that trailed down from her neck to her collarbone and then back up again. She groaned feeling herself becoming wet. She opened her eyes and lost herself in big brown eyes that were glazed over with lust. She could feel hands stroking her sides softly, teasingly. She moaned and wondered if someone could die from being so turned on. Then Andrea kissed her and she could care less about dying because as far as she was concerned she was already in heaven. The hands that had been stroking her sides were now inching agonizingly slow towards her breasts. When those beautiful hands finally reached their destination Miranda moaned into their kiss. Andrea's hands were doing wonderful things to her breasts. She was switching between playing with her nipples and gently massaging her breasts while Andrea's mouth had gone back to her neck. Her tongue caressing every inch of satiny skin it could find and Miranda was sure she was moaning like she never had before. It just felt so good and she didn't think it was possible but then it got even better. Andrea kissed her way down again but didn't stop at her collarbone this time. Instead she teased Miranda by kissing around her breasts making sure that any kind of contact was short and light. It was driving Miranda crazy and just when she was sure she couldn't take anymore of this sweet torture Andrea took Miranda's nipple in her mouth and sucked. Hard. Again Miranda moaned and her hips bucked begging for any kind of friction. Andrea sneaked a hand in between them and started teasing Miranda even more by stroking her everywhere except where she needed it the most. That's when Miranda was sure she was going to die. There just was no way that anyone could survive this assault of the senses. When Andrea finally touched her right where she needed it she made a sound that was something between a moan and a whimper. Andrea's mouth left her breasts which caused Miranda to groan pitifully and went to her ear. "You need to wake up now," Andrea said in the most heavenly aroused tone she had ever heard from the younger woman. And that's when the blaring sound of her alarm clock woke her up from her very arousing and very frustrating dream. Miranda groaned. She couldn't believe she dreamed about Andrea again. Ever since their lunch she had been dreaming about her and more specifically about having her naked in bed. And each and every time she woke up before climaxing. It was frustrating, terrible and left her in a foul mood that lasted until she laid eyes on Andrea. Luckily no one had made that link just yet, but Miranda knew it was only a matter of time and she had to get those dreams out of her system fast. She briefly wondered if Andrea's friendship was worth this kind of torture but she knew her answer was a very determined yes. Ever since their first lunch Miranda was convinced Andrea's company was worth just about anything.

The lunch hadn't gone smoothly, but it had been the first real steps into friendship territory. They had gone to Miranda's favorite restaurant and true to her word Andrea had ordered a salad which had secretly made Miranda smile. Since Miranda was curious she immediately made Andrea explain the situation with Irv and the board.

"So Irv is gone?" Miranda asked.

"Well not yet but he will be."

"When?"

"The shareholders meeting is next week so I'm guessing he'll be gone by the end of next week."

"Irv isn't going to forget this. He's going to be very very angry at you Andrea."

Andy nodded and answered quietly: "I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"The twins told me that he was making it very difficult for you and I know you don't deserve that and he doesn't even like fashion so when he approached me I knew that I had to come up with something to make him stop."

Miranda was shocked into silence. She didn't know what to say. Andrea had done it for her? It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. She nodded still not able to utter a single word.

Twenty minutes later Miranda was still silent. She was eating her salad and glancing up every two minutes when she thought Andy wouldn't notice. But Andy did notice and the awkward silence was becoming too much.

"Miranda?"

"Yes?" Miranda responded hesitantly. Miranda looked like she was nervous Andy thought, but that couldn't be it right? There was no way she would make Miranda Priestly nervous.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm eating, Andrea," Miranda replied hoping her ice cold tone would discourage Andrea from asking any more questions. Sadly that wasn't happening.

"Miranda, didn't we just agree to be friends. Friends talk. You can talk to me Miranda. You can trust me," Andy pleaded hoping this would end the silence. But when she took a good look at Miranda Andy noticed that the woman was closer to breaking down than she was to opening up. Andy immediately asked for the check so that she could get Miranda out off the restaurant as soon as possible.

Meanwhile Miranda was confused and hurt. When Andrea had pleaded with her to open up, to trust her with those big brown eyes looking at her with such sincerity Miranda had felt something break inside and she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep it all in much longer. And then Andrea had asked for the check and Miranda felt like she had just been slapped in the face. Had Andrea decided that she didn't want to hear it after all? That Miranda wasn't worth trouble?

After she had paid the waiter Andy had gently took Miranda by the arm and lead her out of the restaurant and in the waiting car.

"Roy? Could you do me a favor and drive around for a little while?" Andy asked.

"Sure, Andy," Roy answered before the dark glass went back up again.

"Tell me," Andy said turning to Miranda.

"Tell you what?" Miranda asked weakly. She was confused and didn't have strength anymore to keep Andrea out. Not when the girl was fighting so hard to get in.

"What it is that's keeping you from trusting me."

I'm scared," Miranda whispered.

"Of me?" Andrea questioned.

"No, yes. I'm scared you'll leave. That you won't like what you see and leave like you did… Like I thought you did before."

"You thought I left because you had let me see the vulnerable side of you?" Andy questioned a little shocked.

Miranda nodded mutely barely keeping the tears at bay and slightly shivering.

"I was glad you shared that with me, Miranda. I was happy you were letting me in and I won't leave you. I promise," Andy said knowing she would do anything and everything to keep that promise.

Miranda looked at her trying to see if she was telling the truth. When she was convinced Andy was serious she nodded again.

"Ok, but it's going to take a lot of time. Like I said I don't really know how to do this, but I'll try," Miranda said in an unsteady voice. Since Miranda was still shaking a little and just looked so vulnerable Andy hesitantly asked: "May I hug you?"

Miranda quirked an eyebrow at that question.

"You drag me from the restaurant, you force the truth out of me and now you're asking for a hug?" Miranda asked incredulously. If the girl hadn't been hesitant about doing all that why was she hesitating to give her a hug?

"I know, but at least I paid for the lunch," Andy said with a slight smile. "And I know you don't like people invading your personal space so I thought I'd ask."

Miranda shot her a disbelieving look, but the effect was destroyed by the slight grin that was playing on her lips. And then Andrea had hugged her which was what had caused her dreams to start and led to Miranda's current predicament. She just hoped for everyone at Runway that Andrea hadn't decided to work at home today because Miranda needed to see her to get rid of her foul mood.


	13. Chapter 12

_I'm back with a new update. Sorry it took so long but real life took over and messed with my writing abilities. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy chapter 12. _

Chapter 12

Andy was hurrying towards Miranda's office so that she could take her out to lunch. They both made time to have lunch together at least once a week and Andy wouldn't miss out on that 'alone time' with Miranda for anything in the world. And to her surprise it seemed that Miranda was very serious about making time for their lunches together since the older woman had yet to cancel on her. The past weeks Miranda had made every effort to be a good friend to Andy. Aside from the lunches Miranda often joined the twins when they came over and spent time with her daughters, Ally and Andy. She also seemed a lot more relaxed around her and let Andy see the real her. It was obvious Miranda was working hard on trusting Andy and letting her walls down and even though it didn't always go smoothly Andy still felt very privileged to be able to see this side of her. Whenever Andy needed advice or wanted to talk about something Miranda made time for her and lately it seemed that whenever Miranda hadn't seen Andy her mood would considerably worsen, but Andy thought that was probably her own wishful thinking. There was no way that Miranda's mood would depend on Andy in that way. After all they were just friends and their friendship was still relatively young, nevertheless Andy wished Miranda had more than just a friendly interest in her. She almost laughed out loud at that thought and she was glad she didn't because Emily was looking at her strangely as it was.

"Better be careful," Emily whispered. "She has been in a bad mood all day."

Andy nodded and walked in Miranda's office closing the door behind her. Miranda looked up with a very annoyed expression on her face that, when she saw it was Andrea, transformed into a slight smile.

"Hi how was your day?" Andy asked happy that the annoyed expression had disappeared.

"Dreadful. I'm surrounded by incompetence it's appalling I have to pay these people," Miranda answered putting a little more drama in her voice and actions so that she could see Andrea laugh since the younger woman still looked a bit nervous after her initial annoyed greeting. And it had the desired effect since Andy chuckled and her stance was a lot more relaxed than before.

"Well how about I treat you to lunch before you fire them all and if you're not in a better mood after lunch I'll help you fire them," Andy promised with a grin.

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you going to eat a salad?" Miranda teased.

"A salad? No way, I only do that in the beginning of a friendship to lull you into a false sense of security. When the friendship is more established however I make absolutely no effort whatsoever to make you feel comfortable," Andy deadpanned.

"No matter how much I would like to agree on that with you I can't. You do everything to make me feel comfortable Andrea and I'm grateful for it," Miranda softly replied turning serious.

Andy blushed a little and answered: "I do no more than you Miranda. Now let's go eat. I'm hungry."

Miranda chuckled once more and followed Andy to the elevator.

Andy took Miranda to one of Miranda's favorite restaurants and had called ahead to make sure they would be sitting at her favorite table. She knew that Miranda had been a little stressed lately and going by the circles underneath her eyes she had had trouble sleeping so Andy wanted to help. And it was little things like a favorite table that made all the difference for Miranda. To others it would just be an insignificant detail that didn't really matter but to Miranda, who's job was to pay attention to every detail and to strive for perfection, it was all in the details. Andy smiled at that thought. She was happy that she had a little more insight in the complex human being known as Miranda Priestly. She knew for instance that Miranda had the reputation of being a diva which she knew couldn't be further from the truth. Miranda only demanded perfection as editor-in-chief of Runway in her personal life she only wanted to be understood, respected and loved which wasn't asking for a lot according to Andy. Once the woman let you in she found that the understanding, respect and love came naturally.

"So," Andy began. "What has gotten you in such a bad mood?"

"To start with my good for nothing second assistant brought me the wrong coffee. Honestly what kind of person would want to drink a decaf?"

At this Andy cringed. Miranda's coffee was holy and anyone who dared to mess with it like that was either stupid or suicidal.

"But that was just the beginning. Have you heard about this new up and coming designer? Andrew Dunn?"

Andy nodded and Miranda continued: "Well Runway is supposed to do a piece on his new collection but it seems his talent was overrated because there wasn't one piece of clothing that could have passed as fashionable so either he's going to have to solve it or I will be forced to do so. And to top it all off the meeting with Dunn took quite a bit longer than expected which means I'll have to work late to get all my work done."

'But that wasn't the worst of it. No the worst was having the most erotic dream about you which caused quite a bit of frustration. Frustration that only seemed to disappear when I saw you and I had to wait until lunchtime to finally see you.'

Miranda sighed. It was probably wise to keep that last part to herself. Either way she felt better after telling Andrea about her day. For Miranda that had been one of the most shocking things to discover through their friendship. Apparently no matter how bad her day had been, after she talked to Andrea about it, it always seemed less catastrophic. Talking about it helped. It was a new and totally foreign concept but one she was glad to have discovered.

"Hey cheer up. I'll help you out with some things today so you won't have to work too late and tomorrow's Saturday so you can take it easy and relax."

Miranda stared at Andrea incredulously.

"Have you forgotten that we're supposed to take my twins and your daughter to the zoo? How on earth is that taking it easy?"

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. I promise. I'll personally make sure you'll have a good time."

"If you say so," Miranda answered hesitantly. "But if I don't find it enjoyable you'll owe me," Miranda continued with an evil grin and very impure thoughts about how she was going to settle things when it turned out Andrea couldn't keep her promise.

"Deal," Andy agreed confidently.


	14. Chapter 13

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_Once again thank you all for commenting. It helps to keep me going. Here's the start of their family day…_

Chapter 13

Her breathing was labored and she didn't have to look hard to find the reason behind that, because the person who was hovering above her was responsible for all these fantastic sensations running through her. Talented fingers were caressing and creating a path from her arms to her collarbone to her sides, to her hips… While a hot mouth was sucking on her pulse point. She was vaguely aware that she was moaning and that her eyes were closed. She wanted to know who it was that was bringing her such pleasure but she had to open her eyes to find out which was quite the struggle given the circumstances. She heard a smooth voice calling out her name and opened her eyes to beautiful blue eyes and snow white hair. She heard her name being called out again but this time it wasn't in a smooth voice.

Andy finally woke up when Sophia shook her by the shoulders. She felt aroused, disoriented and very confused. Did she just have a sex dream about Miranda Priestly?! She was shook from her thoughts by Sophia's voice.

"Andy wake up! We had a power failure last night and we overslept. Miranda and the twins are going to be here any minute now."

That last statement did the trick and fully woke Andy up. All thoughts of sex dreams and arousal vanished and she jolted upright in a panic.

"Shit, I have to get ready! Sophia could you please…"

"Take care of Ally and get her ready. Don't worry I will. You go get yourself ready," Sophia interrupted but was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Well, looks like it's too late either way. I'll go get Ally ready. You explain to Miranda," Sophia said fleeing Andy's room.

"Coward! Why do I have to explain?" Andy called after her.

"Because she's less likely to kill you," Sophia yelled back.

Andy sighed and put on her robe and went downstairs.

Miranda, Cassidy and Caroline were waiting in the hall. The housekeeper had answered the door and let them in. The twins were bouncing with impatient energy and Miranda had to admit she was feeling a little excited too. When she saw Andrea come down the stairs with her hair all tousled and her robe hanging slightly open to reveal a white tank top, black shorts and a large expanse of creamy white skin the excitement turned into want and need. Miranda swallowed back a groan and couldn't help but think that if this was going to be how Andrea kept her promise Miranda was more than happy. She had to put in an effort to drag her eyes away from those long legs that seemed to go on forever and focus on what Andrea was saying.

"Miranda, Cassidy, Caroline, I'm so sorry. We overslept. We had an electricity failure last night and as a result our alarm clocks didn't go off when they should have," Andy explained in a rush.

She turned to Miranda: "I know I promised you a fun day and I'm sorry if this ruins it, but I'll hurry up and make it up to you later. Just relax and if you want anything ask the housekeeper."

"Don't worry Andrea. We were early anyway. If you hurry up you won't even be late," Miranda smiled still eying Andrea's outfit and more specifically her long legs.

Andy nodded and ran back upstairs. Five minutes later a very excited Allison joined them followed by Sophia who was still in her pajamas.

"Hi Miranda, girls."

"Hi Sophia!"

"I'm so sorry Miranda. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked confused.

"Well, if I hadn't been so adamant that the pool should be ready in less than a week, then the boys wouldn't have had to hurry so much and the would have noticed something was wrong with the electricity."

"Ah, Don't worry about it Sophia. These kinds of things happen and it's not like were on a schedule."

"No, we're not. But we are going to make the most of the day so I suggest we get going and I'll treat us all to a breakfast to make up for the lost time," Andy interjected while coming down the stairs.

Miranda smiled: "Deal! Now let's get going."

Andrea had whispered the address of the restaurant where they were going to have breakfast in Roy's ear and that should have alarmed Miranda but it didn't. When Roy stopped in front of a diner some alarm bells started going off in Miranda's head but she decided if this was what was going to make Andrea happy then she would gladly allow it. It wasn't until Andrea ordered pancakes for all of them that Miranda started to protest.

"Andrea, I am not going to have pancakes for breakfast. I am a grown woman and pancakes is food for children."

Caroline and Cassidy couldn't help but giggle at that. They both wondered if Andy could make their mom eat pancakes. They knew it was unlikely but if anybody had a chance to succeed it was Andy. Ally didn't really understand what was going on but was smiling nonetheless because she was going to get to eat pancakes and then they were all going to the zoo which was enough to make Ally's whole day if not her whole week.

"Oh Miranda don't be ridiculous. Adults eat pancakes too," Andy laughed and when she saw Miranda was going to continue to protest she leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Just trust me."

Whatever Miranda had planned to say about the pancakes had been forgotten. In fact she wasn't even sure she remembered her own name. Andrea leaning into her and whispering in her ear did that to her and since she did trust the woman she decided that eating children's food wasn't so bad as long as it made Andrea happy.

Forty minutes later the Sachs women and the Priestly women were back in the car and on their way to the zoo.

"Do you think if I offered her a raise the woman that made those delicious pancakes would leave the diner and come work for me?" Miranda asked deliriously happy that she had trusted Andrea because pancakes for breakfast turned out to be a really good idea.

Andy chuckled and said: "I doubt it since she owns that diner. Besides pancakes are for children, Miranda. You shouldn't eat them."

Miranda mock glared at her teasing and replied: "Yes, Andrea, you were right about the pancakes. No need to emphasize that. Gloating really doesn't suit you."

Andy's only response was heartfelt laughter.

When they arrived at the zoo around ten Andy stopped them from entering right away.

"Hey, wait a minute I have a suggestion. Since I know you guys have been here before and I promised Miranda she was going to have fun today how about we play a little game?" Andy asked the twins and Ally.

"A game?" Miranda interjected incredulously.

"Yes, a game. You have to choose a favorite animal and you have to explain why it's your favorite that way we can get to know each other a little better," Andy said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Andy," Caroline said already thinking about all the animals and which one she liked the best.

"So everybody agrees?" Andy asked while looking at Miranda.

The children all said yes while Miranda just nodded. Andy smiled. Miranda was going to enjoy today even if Andy had to jump through flaming hoops to achieve that.

They decided they would start their zoo adventure with the penguins because Andy had pointed out that they were just getting fed and there was a presentation. After that they went to the polar bears and the birds of prey which Ally had found a little scary. When noon arrived and everybody was once again hungry Andy surprised them by having a picnic with all of their favorite foods brought to them by Roy, Andy's accomplice. Miranda was touched that Andrea would go to such lengths just so that she would enjoy her day which she told Andrea. Andy blushed a little, shrugged and told her she deserved it which in turn made Miranda blush.

After lunch their adventure continued and they saw the flamingos, the snow monkeys, the king vultures and a lot more animals of which they couldn't remember the names. It was nearing four when they were back near the entrance of the zoo for a well deserved break.

"So," Andy began. "We've seen almost every animal here in the zoo except for the sea lions. Anyone care to share their favorite?"

"I liked the Snow Monkeys," Ally stated with certainty.

"You do? Why sweetheart?" Andy asked while pulling Ally onto her lap. Miranda thought that was endearing and regretted the fact that she didn't have a camera with her.

"Cause they look funny mommy. They look like they'd be fun to play with."

Andy chuckled and replied: "That's true. But I'm afraid Sophia might not like you bringing monkeys to the house to play with. Except Caro and Cass of course."

This earned Andy a giggling Ally, a chuckling Miranda and pouting teenage twins who both started protesting to that statement.

"So, my two monkeys which animal was your favorite?" Miranda asked amused interrupting the indignant protest.

"Well, even though that doesn't even dignify a response I would have to say I preferred the Saki Monkeys," Cassidy stated.

"Why?" Caroline asked her voice betraying her confusion.

"Because they're peculiar. One of a kind."

Caroline nodded and said: "Well I'm going to choose the Red Pandas because they're totally cute and if they weren't a threatened species I would want one as a pet."

"Okay," Andy smiled. "So what's your favorite Miranda?"

"Oh, I would have to say the Poison Dart Frog. I thought they were very fashionable."

"And deadly," Andy muttered which made Miranda smile.

"But they're really scary," Ally exclaimed not understanding why that would be Miranda's favorite."

"Yes, but they're also beautiful don't you think? With all the colors?"

Ally nodded and Miranda ruffled her hair before turning to the little girls mother: "And what was your favorite Andrea?"

"The Snow Leopards. Because they're beautiful, good mothers and dangerous all at the same time. And I'm a cat person," Andy answered while thinking 'and they remind me of you.'

Miranda nodded and Cassidy said: "Well I've had enough rest. Can we go see the Sea Lions now?"

"Sure, let's go," Andy said following Caroline, Cassidy and Ally while dragging Miranda with her.


	15. Chapter 14

_I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it because I haven't been able to spend as much time as I would have liked on editing. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. _

Chapter Fourteen

Ten minutes later Miranda and Andy were ready to leave the zoo but they were stopped by Ally and the twins who insisted they wanted to watch the Sea Lions a little while longer. Both Miranda and Andy acquiesced even though they didn't understand what was so fascinating about the Sea Lions that their kids would want to stare at them longer than ten minutes. They both went to sit on a bench and enjoyed the sun and each other's company.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Andy called out from the bench.

"No!" Came the reply back and Caroline came running towards them.

"Darling haven't you seen enough of the Sea Lions by now?" Miranda asked.

"No, they're really interesting," Caroline answered rather unconvincingly.

"Right," Andy said in a disbelieving tone. "Want to tell me what this means? I mean not to say the Sea Lions aren't interesting but they aren't that interesting. Ally's staring at them like they're going to start talking any minute now."

"Well, that could happen," Caroline said with a little grin.

"Right, if we're waiting for that we're going to be here forever," Andy stated and watched as Caroline's face lit up. "Ah, so that's it. You don't want to leave the zoo yet."

Ally and Cassidy who joined the conversation both nodded.

"We don't want this day to end yet," Caroline explained.

"Who says it has to end? We were planning on taking you guys out for dinner. Pizza maybe and play a little game to finish the day," Andy said and winked at Miranda before adding teasingly: "But if you'd rather stay here and watch the fascinating Sea Lions we wouldn't want to stop you."

"No," all three children exclaimed.

"Are you certain you don't want to stay," Miranda joined the teasing.

"Very," Cassidy nodded solemnly.

"Alright then. Let's go," Andy said.

She watched as the kids were walking towards the entrance excitedly when fate struck. Just as Ally was skipping towards the exit excitedly a teenage boy stormed out of the gift shop followed by a security guard. The boy was way too focused on getting away as fast as possible to notice the little girl in his way. He bumped into Ally at full speed which sent them both falling to the ground. In a matter of seconds Andy, Miranda and the twins were by Ally's side. The little girl was crying and gripping her arm to her while Andy was trying to sooth her and making sure she was okay. When the teenage boy who looked to be no older than fifteen made to run again Miranda's cold glare stopped him in his movements.

"Are you hurt, baby?" Andy asked sounding a little panicked.

"It hurts mommy," Ally answered still crying softly and showing her wrist. Both Andy and Miranda noticed that it was bruised and had already started swelling. While Andy continued to console her little girl Miranda asked a security guard to retrieve some ice. Another security guard was already busy taking the boy with him and Miranda called Roy and ordered him to drive up to the entrance of the zoo as fast as possible. She dialed the number of the Lenox Hill hospital while telling Andy that they had to take Ally to the hospital. When the security guard came back Andy took the ice and carefully wrapped it around Ally's wrist after which she lifted her little girl up and followed Miranda and the twins to the car. On their way to the hospital Andy tried to reassure her little girl that everything would be alright and that the doctors would help her while she kept herself from panicking. This wasn't supposed to have happened. It was supposed to be a fun and carefree day. Her daughter wasn't supposed to cry in pain. Ally had never broken anything before and the possibility that she could have now scared Andy beyond belief. Furthermore her sweet girl was hurting and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

They arrived at the hospital in record time and were awaited by nurses and doctors thanks to Miranda and her influence. They immediately took Ally to x-rays and allowed Andy to stay by her side while the Priestly women waited outside the room. The rest kind of happened in a blur for Andy. She had comforted Ally during the x-rays by explaining what the doctor was doing and why while trying to keep herself together. Some time later she found herself in a hospital room explaining why Ally needed a cast while she drew support from the feel of Miranda's hand in hers. At this point Ally's fears had subsided and she was discussing what she wanted on her cast with the twins. A little less than two hours later they were all on their way back home. Ally was asleep on Andy's lap, the twins were whispering to each other and Miranda was rubbing the back of Andy's hand while Andy herself tried to fight of her exhaustion. She had gone through a whirlwind of emotions and it had taken it's toll on her. She had been angry with the teenage boy, panicked that Ally had hurt herself worse than they thought, useless because she hadn't been able to prevent it all from happening, happy because Miranda had held her hand, guilty for feeling happy and relieved that Miranda had been there to help her through it all. Miranda had gone through the exact opposite: she had found herself consumed with only one emotion: rage. She was furious that that little idiot had hurt Ally and had wanted to kill him for. When they were on their way to the hospital the feeling disappeared only to reappear again when the doctor had flirted with a very distraught Andrea. Miranda had to stop herself from tearing into the man. How dare he flirt with her when it's obvious she's upset and focused on her daughter. Luckily the doctor had finished before Miranda's control slipped. Now she was trying to calm herself down and comfort Andrea by stroking Andrea's hand.

When they arrived Miranda and the twins helped put Ally to bed and when it became apparent that Sophia had gone out Miranda insisted they'd stay until Sophia had come back. The twins went to watch the tv and Andy and Miranda were left with the sleeping Ally.

"God I can't believe she broke her wrist," Andy whispered while looking at the sleeping form of her daughter.

"Andrea, it's not your fault. Things like this are bound to happen especially with an active child like Ally."

"I know and I know it wasn't that bad and I'm being a little dramatic but she was hurting and there was nothing I could do about it. I never felt so useless in my life."

"You were there for her, you comforted her and that's all she needed from you. Tomorrow you'll draw something on her cast like you promised and she'll be happy and talking about all this as if it was an exciting adventure," Miranda said while rubbing Andy's back trying not to notice how nice that felt.

Andy nodded. "You're right. I know that. It's just that it was scary and I panicked a little," she said while turning to Miranda. "Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to handle all this without you," she continued with a little smile and covered Miranda's hand with hers.

"Nonsense Andrea. You would have handled it perfectly without me. The point is that you don't have to. Whenever something like this happens I want to be there for you. That's what friends do right?" Miranda answered while trying to ignore that her hand was covered by Andrea's hand. They stared into each other's eyes a little to long and they both felt the tension rise. It was as if there was this force that made it impossible to look away from each other. Miranda felt herself lose her control and began to lean in. Her sole focus became Andrea's beautiful lips but before she came even close a door slammed followed by Ally timidly calling out for her mommy and just like that the moment was gone.

Miranda went downstairs to tell Sophia what had happened after which she and the twins went home but not before promising Ally that they would come back the next day to sign her cast and play that game they would have played today. And that's how, a half an hour after leaving, Miranda found herself in her office contemplating if she really had almost kissed Andrea not realizing that in the house opposite hers Andrea was thinking the same.


	16. Chapter 15

_Thank you for reading and commenting! Ok so here's chapter fifteen. I hope you guys enjoy it._

Chapter fifteen

Sunday came and Andy had barely slept all night. When she wasn't worrying about Ally she was thinking about Miranda. Had Miranda really been about to kiss her or had it just been her imagination? Yeah that had to be it. She had been exhausted, panicked and had imagined things in a moment of weakness. Unfortunately for her there was no way the real Miranda would ever kiss her. Only the Miranda in her dreams and imagination did that. After a lot of tossing and turning Andy decided to get up and do something. She picked up a sketchbook and a pencil and went to sit in Ally's bedroom because she felt comforted by the deep breaths of her sleeping daughter. She started drawing and didn't stop until Ally started stirring.

"Mommy?" Ally called out in a tiny sleepy voice.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you going to sign my cast now?"

Andy chuckled. It was the first time she had a serious injury and while Andy herself was panicky and worried Ally was only thinking about the cast and how cool it was.

"Yes sweetheart, I'll sign your cast if you get up, eat some breakfast and if you're really good I have something else for you," Andy said lifting up her sketchbook.

Ally's eyes lit up and she squealed: "You drew something for me, mommy?"

"Maybe," Andy said innocently.

"Maybe?" Ally frowned and pouted.

"Yes, maybe. If you hurry up and get ready," Andy answered tickling the girl's side.

Ally smiled, jumped out of her bed, kissed her mom's cheek and ran to get ready. She wanted that drawing and she wanted it now.

A half an hour later a very bubbly Ally stood in front of her mother waiting to get her gift. Andy smiled and handed the drawing she had made over to the little girl.

"Mommy! This is so pretty. I can't wait to show Caro, Cass and Miranda." A very excited Ally exclaimed when she saw what Andy had drawn. Then she stopped jumping up and down and frowned.

"They are still coming over right?"

"Yes, sweetie they are. But right now it's still early so you'll have to wait till after lunch to show them, okay?"

"Okay," Ally agreed reluctantly while the impatience was still rolling off of her in waves.

"I'll tell you what. I'll watch a movie with you in the mean time. That way time will go faster and because you got ready so fast you can even choose the movie."

"Really?"

The excitement was back and Andy smiled and nodded. She was happy that Ally didn't seem sad or in pain so as long as it made her little girl bounce up and down like that she was willing to put herself through another ninety minutes of 'Beauty and The Beast'.

Meanwhile Miranda was giving herself a pep talk that included unsuccessfully convincing herself that she had not wanted to kiss Andrea the night before and promising herself that she would never ever take that kind of risk again. Their friendship was just too important to jeopardize just because she had feelings for her younger friend. Caroline and Cassidy however had something completely different in mind. They had noticed that their mother wanted Andy to be more than a friend and they were astonished to see that she didn't do anything to achieve that so they had decided that if she didn't do something today they would help things along a bit. After all that's what good daughters did, right?

Ninety minutes and lunch later Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy were being dragged inside the house by a very excited Ally.

"Come in you guys I have to show you something! You should've come sooner you missed the bestest morning ever!"

Ally's behavior made the Priestly women grin. They all preferred an overly excited Ally over one that was in pain like yesterday.

"Yeah? What did we miss?" Cassidy asked still grinning and still being dragged somewhere by Ally.

I got a present from mommy and after that we watched my favorite movie and after that we made lunch together. It was fun!" Ally exclaimed finally slowing down after reaching her destination: her bedroom.

Andy who was waiting for them in Ally's bedroom frowned, crossed her arms and said: "Allison, did you drag them all the way to your bedroom?"

The little girl had the sense to try and look a little sorry which wasn't entirely succesful because of her excitement.

"I know I shouldn't have, mommy! But I wanted them to come and see!"

"They would have come with you if you had just asked sweetheart."

Ally pouted. "I know but that isn't fast enough."

"Well patience is a virtue. So remember next time no dragging or I'll stop giving you presents." Andy chastised.

"Yes, mommy! Now can I show them?" Ally asked bouncing again which caused them all to chuckle.

"Be my guest."

Ally took the drawing and showed it to Miranda and the twins who gasped.

"Andy, you drew this?" Cassidy asked amazed.

Andy just nodded in answer.

"It's amazing," Caroline whispered while Miranda just stood there shocked, touched and in love. Oh so in love. She was certain she just fell a little in love with Andrea. The drawing was of Ally, Caroline and Cassidy at the zoo with their favorite animals and was titled 'Our Monkeys at the Zoo'.

"It's beautiful," Miranda whispered.

"When did you draw this, Andy?" Cassidy asked.

"This morning. I had a little trouble sleeping so I thought I'd do something useful with my time," Andy grinned happy that they all seemed to like it. "I can get you a copy if you would like one?" She asked Miranda.

"I would like one very much. Thank you, Andrea. It truly is beautiful. You should have been an artist instead of a fashion designer," Miranda said only half meaning it. While it was true that Andrea did have the talent to be an artist Miranda was glad she wasn't because otherwise they wouldn't work together and wouldn't be as close as they were now.

"Well, that's kind of you fault, Miranda. I told you the first thing I drew were clothes because my head was still fixated on fashion," Andy answered while thinking 'and on you, but you don't need to know that.'

"I did the fashion world a favor then because you are a wonderful designer," Miranda complemented Andy softly.

"Are you guys going to sign my cast now?" Ally asked impatiently. The grown up talk was starting to bore her.

"Sure, we are," Miranda answered glad to escape the conversation that was rapidly turning a little awkward and took the little girl by the hand and followed her down the stairs. Andy and a pair of exasperated twins trailed after them. Caroline and Cassidy couldn't believe it. For some reason their mother refused to make a move on Andy. They didn't get it. At all! It was obvious she liked Andy as more than a friend, but she didn't do anything about it which just wasn't in her nature. It was clear that their mother wouldn't do anything about her feelings so the twins decided to put their little plan for today into action.

After they had all signed Ally's cast the twins insisted they play a game since that's what they had planned to do before Ally got hurt. Not wanting to disappoint their children both Andy and Miranda agreed. But when the twins suggested they play twister both adults tried to get out of it.

"Twister? Sweethearts you can't be serious. I'm too old to be able to play that game," Miranda protested weakly.

"You're not old, mom. Besides if you can run in heels like you do every day playing twister shouldn't be that hard," Caroline answered grinning.

"But Ally's hurt so she can't play," Andy said hoping she had found a good excuse to get out of playing twister.

"Yeah, but someone has to spin and I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Cassidy argued while looking at Ally who confirmed that she didn't mind.

"I'm sure Sophia doesn't want to play twister," Miranda stated.

"You're right, Miranda. I don't," Sophia said and the twins looked disappointed. "However, I have an appointment with an old friend so you don't have to worry about me. I know you would love to play twister with your children," She continued with an evil grin and left the room.

"Traitor," Andy called after her which was only met by Sophia's laughter.

"So we're playing twister?" Andy sighed.

"We are! We'll go get the game," Caroline said and dragged Cassidy and Ally with her leaving the apprehensive adults behind.

Twenty minutes later both twins were out of the game and insisted that Miranda and Andy continue to play until they have a winner. Not really having much of a choice both adults acquiesced and continued to follow Ally's orders on where to place what limb. What they didn't know, since they both had their backs to the twins and Ally, was that Ally had stopped spinning and let Caroline tell her what she should do. After Caroline whispered in her ear Ally bellowed out:

"Right hand red! Mommy you first!"

"Ok, ok!" Andy mumbled while moving, but in order to reach the red Andy had to lean over Miranda and was practically pressed into her.

Miranda bit back a moan at Andy's actions. Andrea's front was pressed into her back and the feel of those breasts pressed into her was enough to make her believe that she had died and gone to heaven. That thought was shattered when Ally's voice ordered her to do the same. 'Not heaven, hell,' Miranda thought while moving her right hand. The feel of Andrea's body against hers and the knowledge she wasn't allowed to touch like she wanted to was pure torture.

"Right hand green. Miranda, you go first now," Ally called out.

Miranda did as she was told and tried to get in the right position but in order to get her right hand to a green spot she had to turn around completely so that she was face to face with Andy. She nearly made it, but lost her footing and kicked Andy's feet right from underneath her in the process. Andy landed on top of Miranda with a thud which caused Miranda to gasp.

"Oh, damn! Miranda are you alright?" Andy asked while scrambling to get of off the woman and trying to ignore all those curves that were underneath her just seconds ago.

"I'm fine," Miranda answered breathlessly. She hadn't gasped because she was in pain she had gasped because Andrea had been on top of her.

"Maybe we should do something else. Something safe like watch a movie," Andy suggested hoping that a movie would stop the awkwardness from rising.

"Sure, let's do that," the twins agreed.

So they all watched the movie Up which allowed both adults to calm down a bit. When the movie was over both Andy and Miranda were comfortable again and started talking about Andy's first article for Runway while the kids went upstairs to play. They ended their weekend together by eating dinner they had all made together. When it was Ally's bedtime Miranda and the twins said their goodbyes before returning to their own house.


	17. Chapter 16

_Happy Valentines day everyone! Thanks for commenting. It helps to keep me motivated! Here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than the others so I hope you'll like it!_

Chapter 16

Andy was just stepping out of the elevator when she was cornered by the new chairman of the board. It was the same blonde woman that had questioned her on why she hadn't asked for Miranda's resignation too.

"Miss Leighton? Or is it miss Sachs? Could I have a word?" The blonde woman requested politely with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter since I respond to both and sure," Andy answered smiling hesitantly wondering what the woman wanted with her. After all the last time she had a conversation with a chairman of the board she had to come up with a plan to get rid of him. The blonde woman smiled even brighter and took Andy by the arm and into an empty conference room. Neither woman had noticed the icy blue eyes following them until the door closed.

Miranda was furious. She had just met up with the new chairman of the board and had thought the woman was a serious improvement from Irv. But now she was rapidly changing her mind. The woman was unprofessional! She had her hands all over Andrea, she was throwing Andrea flirtatious smiles and had taken her into an empty conference room to do God knows what! If Miranda was thinking rationally she would agree that the conclusions she had just drawn were absolutely ludicrous, but she wasn't thinking rationally and her already bad mood was deteriorating fast. She had slept badly, dreaming about Andrea's breasts pressed into her and had woken up seriously frustrated, but that hadn't been so bad. She knew that once she saw and talked to Andrea she would feel less frustrated and would forget about the episode. Sadly the flirtatious blonde had yanked her away before Miranda had had a chance to call Andrea in her office. Well then the employees of Runway magazine had better hold on because Miranda Priestly was about to demonstrate why hurricanes were mostly named after women.

"Emily," she called in an ice-cold voice.

"Yes Miranda?" Emily said hesitantly. She knew that tone of voice and she knew that this wasn't going to be good. 'I love my job. I love my job. I love my job…' she thought bracing herself for the inevitable stream of words.

"Go to Valentino and pick up the package that is meant for me, call Andrew Dunn and have him come to my office after lunch and remember to pick up the Gucci skirts for the next shoot. That's all."

Emily hurried away, wondering what that was all about.

Meanwhile Andy was trying to figure out what the very thrilled new chairman of the board was telling her. The woman was telling her story in a rapid manner that betrayed her excitement and so far Andy had understood less than half of it.

"So you see. It is of great importance to Runway and your career that you attend," the woman finished looking at Andy like she was expecting a reaction.

Andy inwardly groaned. 'Great! I don't even know the woman's name yet and she's already expecting me to attend something, but I don't know what because I didn't understand half of what she was saying. Now what do I tell her.'

"Euh, I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not sure if I can leave my daughter during that event," Andy stalled hoping that the woman's reply would betray what the hell they were talking about.

"Oh, but I'm sure you could find a babysitter for this Friday. You still have four days to look for someone. After all it isn't every day that a gala is being held to introduce the new chairman of the board and since it was you that got me the job you'll be required to be there. Furthermore everyone even the slightest bit interested in fashion is very curious about you therefore they would love to meet you," the woman smiled.

"Eh ok," Andy answered hesitantly not really knowing what else to say since it was obvious that she was expected to be there.

"Good, I'll leave you so you can get on with the rest of your day."

Miranda was still fuming when Andy walked into her office.

"Wow, what happened to her," Andy asked referring to the second assistant that was sitting at her office head bowed and mumbling to herself in an incoherent manner.

Miranda's head shot up upon hearing that voice and could help but smile back at the adorable grin Andrea was sporting.

"There are some things that need arranging fast," Miranda said in a neutral tone. "How was your talk with Elizabeth?"

"Is that her name? She kind of forgot to introduce herself. She was very excited about the gala and she sort of ordered me to be there."

The fact that Andrea didn't know Elizabeth's name and that she came to her right after she was cornered by Elizabeth did wonders for Miranda's bad mood.

"Yes well I'm expected to attend too."

"Soo, you think maybe you can get me out of it? I'm not really a fan of big parties," Andy said smiling innocently.

"It's not a party, Andrea, it's a gala," Miranda corrected with a mock stern expression on her face which turned into a grin when Andy began to pout. "Don't look at me like that," Miranda said while trying to keep her thoughts on the conversation instead of on Andrea's adorable expression.

"So can you get me out of having to attend the gala? I'll owe you," Andy said while trying to look innocent but not really succeeding because of the big grin that threatened to take over her face. Teasing conversations like this one were one of the things that Andy liked the most about their friendship.

"I can't even get myself out of having to attend. It's in honor of our new chairman and as Runway employees we both have to be there. Besides this thing is in your honor too. It's to show the press and the public that A.S. Leighton belongs to Runway and no one else."

"Well that just sucks. Can't they just let me write an article about my new master and be done with it?" Andy said grinning while Miranda choked on her coffee.

"Excuse me? Your new _master_?" She asked in between coughs.

"Well you said I belong to Runway so I guess that makes whoever runs Runway my master doesn't it? I just haven't figured out yet if Runway is run by you or by Elizabeth."

"Andrea, you're absolutely horrible and I'm willing to bet you said that just to see me choking on my coffee," Miranda said trying to look stern but failing to keep the smile of her face. "Besides you should now by now that I'm the driving force behind Runway ergo I'm the one that owns you."

Andy was speechless. She had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to say to that. No, that's not entirely true. If Miranda had been more than a friend she knew exactly what to reply to that, but sad as it was Miranda was still just a friend and Andy had no idea what to say.

"And you say I'm horrible," Andy said with a grin once she recovered from the shock of hearing Miranda say that she owned her. "Anyway, we're getting way of track here. So, I guess I have no choice but to go to this thing. Let's just hope it doesn't turn out to be boring then."

"I'm sure you'll be kept occupied, Andrea."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it won't be boring. Anyway I'm going to let you get back to work and go pester Nigel a bit. See you at lunch?"

"Of course," Miranda answered smiling. She would never one of their lunches if she could help it.

When Andy reached Nigel's office she could hear Emily talking franticly and wondered what had happened. She knocked once and entered.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"What going on? What's going on? Miranda has gone mad! That's what's going on," Emily answered a bit panicked.

"I just came from her office and she seemed fine to me," Andy answered knowing that Emily had the tendency to exaggerate.

"Fine? Sending me to Valentino to go and pick up her package while Valentino has made it clear that he will send a messenger is not fine!" Emily screeched.

"So she forgot. She's human. That means she's allowed to forget things sometimes," Andy shrugged.

"She's Miranda Priestly and Miranda Priestly doesn't just forget things."

"Well maybe she was distracted by the news of the gala," Andy said which seemed to convince Emily.

Nigel grinned. He knew that Andy was probably right and that Miranda had indeed been distracted, but he was sure it wasn't the gala that had distracted her. He had seen the looks she threw Andy when she thought no one was looking and he had seen the looks Andy had thrown her so it was clear to him what had been the distraction. Maybe he could try and help things along a bit.

"So Andy, who are you taking to the gala?" Nigel asked.

"I was thinking of going alone."

"Alone?" Emily shrieked. "You can't go alone. There isn't anyone who goes to these kind of things alone! It just isn't done!"

"Why not? I'm not dating anyone and haven't in a while. So I don't have anyone to take with me.

"Andy, as terrible as it sounds, Emily is right. You can't go alone to these kinds of events and if you haven't got a date then just take a friend, but going alone is not an option," Nigel said a little panicked when it seemed his plan wouldn't work out.

"All right, all right! No need to go all drama queen on me. I promise I won't go alone."

"Good. Now why don't you go with me to the Closet so I can help you choose an outfit," Nigel suggested.

"Euh Nigel? You do know I'm a fashion designer now and that I'm more than capable to pick out my own clothes."

"Yes, I do know that. But it'll be just like old times! Besides you were planning on going alone to this thing so it's obvious you can't be left to your own devices." Nigel said proud of himself for having found such a good excuse.

"Well while I would love to see that. I still have some errands to run for Miranda so I'll see you later," Emily said and left the office in search of Gucci skirts.

Friday evening Andy stood in front of her mirror looking at herself in her strapless light blue dress that clung to her like a second skin. She had to admit Nigel had good taste and had been right when he forced her to try it on. Her hair hung loose and was slightly curled. The dress in combination with the hairstyle made her look like a princess right out of a Disney movie, at least that was what her daughter thought. The bell rung and Andy smiled. There was her date for the evening.

Twenty minutes later Andy and her date Doug were admiring the beautiful hall and the decorations. They had both tried very hard to avoid a lot of attention and so far it had worked out, but Andy knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to be swamped with curious fashionistas. She had been able to avoid these sort of things for nearly five years and now here she was as a guest of honor.

"Miss Leighton! There you are!" Elizabeth called out and that was the start of a lot of conversations for Andy and Doug. By the time Miranda arrived with a very handsome male model at her arm both Andy and Doug were exhausted and were clinging to each other. Doug hugged Andy and whispered in her ear: "Don't worry just a couple more hours and then you can treat me to some ice-cream for putting me through this ordeal." Andy smiled gratefully and nodded.

Miranda who had seen the exchange had to control herself so that she wouldn't cause bodily harm to the dark-haired man that was whispering in her Andrea's ear. But soon enough she was distracted by her so called date. She had known she had chosen the wrong model after five minutes together with him in the car. He was vain, self-absorbed and certain that the night would end with Miranda in his bed. Miranda scoffed. In his dreams! Sure he was nice to look at, but that was the only thing he had going for him. She would have been better off if she had taken Michelangelo's David with her as her date. That way she would have brought something nice to look at and she wouldn't have had to try and keep his hands off of her. She looked in Andrea's direction again. There she was, looking absolutely gorgeous and smiling at someone that wasn't her. It appeared that she was the one that was going to have a boring and dreadful night since Andrea appeared to have a good time.

Andy's eyes scanned the crowd in search of white hair, blue eyes and a green dress to die for. Andy had seen Miranda enter the hall but she had been swamped with admirers of her work and hadn't been able to talk to her then. Now about an hour later she still hadn't had the chance to talk to Miranda and what's worse was that she couldn't find her. She saw Miranda's date standing at the edge of the room, apparently looking for Miranda too. She hoped he didn't find her. Maybe that was a petty thought but Miranda and him had been very affectionate and the thought that that idiot had the right to touch Miranda like she wanted to made her sick. She sighed and gave up her search. She would try and sneak out of the hall for a little while so she could get some rest. So far this gala was a complete and utter disaster. She went to Doug who was talking animatedly with Elizabeth and her date and quietly informed him she would be back in a half an hour.

With great effort she snuck out of the hall and into a small room which seemed to be a sitting area.

"Having a good time I hope?"

Andy jumped and swung around looking straight into vibrant blue eyes.

"Jesus Miranda! You scared me. And it has been ok I guess," Andy answered getting a little nervous because Miranda was looking at her with a look she had never seen before.

"Really now. It looked to me like you were having a wonderful time," Miranda said in a sugary sweet voice. She couldn't help herself. She was jealous. Jealous that that man had what she wanted.

"Miranda, I have no idea what you are talking about," Andy replied confused.

"Was that your boyfriend Andrea?" Miranda spat venomously. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The jealousy was getting to her even though she knew she had no right to be behaving like this.

"What?" Andy asked still confused.

"The young man who was all over you tonight."

"All over me?" Andy asked incredulously. "How dare you. You have absolutely no right to say that. I don't question your dubious dates now do I?" She continued getting angry. Miranda was questioning her behavior with Doug while she and her own date had been very hands on the entire evening.

"Dubious?"

"Oh come on. I think the guy isn't even out of college yet. You wouldn't call that dubious, Miranda?" Andy knew she was going too far but Miranda and her boy toy had been getting on her nerves all evening.

"At least I don't jump him in public!" Miranda exploded too angry to hold on to any fragment of control.

"Jealous Miranda?" Andy taunted knowing that this was spiraling out of control.

That did it. Andrea was so right that Miranda just snapped. She roughly pulled Andy against her and kissed her passionately. Andy moaned and kissed back just as fervently. Miranda couldn't believe it Andrea was actually kissing back and matching her passion. It was an absolutely incredible experience. The feel of Andrea's soft sinful lips moving under her, hearing her utter little sounds of pleasure and the feel of Andrea's body against hers was heaven.

When the need for air finally became a problem Miranda drew back and looked into Andy's soulful brown eyes. Andy's eyes were still a bit unfocused and her lips were a little bruised and Miranda decided that she had never seen a more beautiful thing. She cupped Andy's face and softly stroked her cheek before kissing her again. This kiss was different this time less fervently and more lovingly. Miranda poured all her love into the kiss and was surprised when she felt Andy respond in kind. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear the door open.

"Oh my God." Doug exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Andy kissing Miranda Priestly and not just a peck. A full blown very passionate kiss and judging by their flushed faces they were both enjoying it. Very much.

"Euh, I'll go now. See you later, Andy." Doug said and threw her a look that said we are so talking later.

When Doug was out the door Andy groaned. This can not be happening Doug did not just walk in on us. I'm so going to get the third degree later.

Miranda thought she was worried because she had just kissed someone other than her boyfriend and just like that the heavenly feeling left her and was replaced by a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you want to go after him?" Miranda offered even though she did NOT want Andrea to leave her.

"Huh, no thanks. The longer I can postpone the third degree the better."

"But don't you owe him an explanation being your boyfriend and all?" Miranda asked suddenly feeling very confused.

"Boyfriend? Pfuh! Are you kidding me? Doug's gay Miranda. Very very gay," Andy answered trying to hold back her laughter. Doug as her boyfriend? Really the idea was absolutely insane and too funny for words.

"Gay?"

"Yes, gay," Andy smiled.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I better go after him since he came with me. We'll talk about this later ok?" Andy asked.

Miranda nodded still feeling a little dazed by everything that had just happened. And then Andy was gone and Miranda became aware of her parting words. She panicked. 'They were going to talk about this? What was she going to say? Sorry I practically jumped you, but I just couldn't hold back anymore?'


	18. Chapter 17

_Thanks for reading and commenting. Here's chapter seventeen._

Chapter seventeen

It was early Monday morning and Miranda was already in her office, but she wasn't working. For the first time ever she found she just couldn't work. So instead she was pacing. She was hoping that the pacing would calm her down enough so that it would at least look like she was in control of herself which was of course far from the truth. She was having some serious trouble putting on her 'ice queen façade' and it was all because of Andrea. It had been approximately two days and nine hours since she had last seen Andrea and it was starting to weigh on her which had surprised her. Sure she had known she was in love with the girl but she hadn't expected she would miss her this much and it hadn't even been that long. She sighed. She had no right to complain about missing Andrea. After all it was her own fault she hadn't seen her since Friday night. She closed her eyes remembering how wonderful Andrea looked in that blue dress and how incredibly sexy she looked just after Miranda had kissed her. God how great had that been. Kissing Andrea was an experience she would have recommended to everyone if she wasn't so selfish and hadn't wanted to keep Andrea's kisses all to herself. Then again it was possible Andrea didn't want that and thought that what had happened Friday night was a mistake. And that's why Miranda had avoided any sort of contact with Andrea but she knew she couldn't avoid her much longer. Today was Monday and that meant Miranda had to be here to lead Runway and if Miranda knew anything about Andrea she knew the girl would be here too. Andrea would confront her and make her talk about what happened. Miranda's only hope was that Andrea didn't crush her heart too much.

Meanwhile a very frustrated Andy Sachs was standing in front of the Priestly household and was being informed by the twins' babysitter that Miss Priestly had left for work early this morning just like she had done the days before. Only the days before Miranda hadn't been in the Elias-Clark building because that had been Andy's next stop. Andy had no idea where Miranda had been hiding for the entire weekend but she knew that Miranda had to be at work today so they would finally get a chance to talk. Well first Andy would get a chance to yell at Miranda for avoiding her and then they would talk. Now she was going to go back home spend some time with Ally before she had to go to school, draw a little and when it was time for lunch Andy would show up at Miranda's office and force her to talk to her. She didn't care if she had to beg or yell but they were going to have that conversation and they were going to have it today! Andy sighed. This would be the second conversation she would have about what happened Friday night. She only hoped that the conversation with Miranda wouldn't be as awkward as the one with Doug had been. God that had been awkward, but fortunately it had ended well. After reluctantly leaving Miranda Andy had chased after Doug who apparently had forgotten Andy was his ride.

"Doug! Doug! Wait up? Will you just wait! I'm your ride remember."

"Oh right," Doug answered slowly and confused.

Andy frowned, took him by the arm and dragged him with her into the car.

"Andy? Did you? Was that? Were you kissing Miranda Priestly?" Doug asked still feeling a little overwhelmed by what he had seen.

"Well no," Andy said and Doug frowned. Had he just hallucinated that? If that was the case he was going to book an appointment with a shrink first thing tomorrow morning! "Technically she was kissing me," Andy continued blushing. She rather have a conversation about this with Miranda first but Doug had walked in on them and she kind of owed him some sort of explanation.

"Oh," Doug said feeling relieved that he wasn't going crazy but still in disbelief about the whole situation. "So you didn't want her to kiss you like that?" Doug asked even though he knew that wasn't the case. He had seen Andy kiss back with a passion he hadn't ever seen from her. He realized then that whatever was happening between Miranda and Andy he would support Andy because as long as she was happy there wasn't a problem even though Miranda Priestly had been the last person on earth Doug had expected Andy to find happiness with especially considering their history.

"No, I wanted it," Andy confessed quietly her blush deepening.

"So you're a couple?"

"No, not really. That was the first time we kissed."

"So do you want to be in a relationship with her?" Doug asked gently while trying to get over the shock that he had interrupted their first kiss.

"I euh… Yeah I do, but we still have to talk about that even being a possibility. I mean it could have meant nothing to her. Just emotions running high."

Doug knew that that wasn't true. People who kissed like that wanted each other. Badly. He blushed at that thought and then frowned when he thought of something else. "Andy! Why are you here with me? You should be with her talking about this!" He exclaimed.

"You had no way of getting home without me unless you would have liked a really long subway ride. And you're my friend so I had to make sure you were ok."

"Oh," Doug said while remembering that he didn't have enough money on him for a cab and that a subway ride home would indeed have taken a very long time. "Thanks, but I'm ok. I mean I was a little shocked at first but I can see you really care about her so I hope you'll work it out."

Andy smiled glad she had such a good friend like Doug and hugged him.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know I'm never going to let you forget I walked in on you and Miranda Priestly kissing right?" He teased grinning like a fool.

Andy blushed again. Yes she knew she was never going to hear the end of this.

A couple hours later, around lunchtime, Andy walked out of the elevator and went straight to Miranda's office. Both assistants took one look at her angry expression and decided it wasn't a good idea to try and stop her from going in. Andy stormed in the office which caused Miranda who had been working to look up abruptly but before Miranda could say anything Andy had closed the door and started the conversation they were long overdue for.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What? You think it's normal to kiss someone senseless and then continue to avoid her?"

"You said you wanted to talk and I euh I just didn't know what to say," Miranda mumbled blushing slightly.

"So you can kiss me but can't talk to me about it."

"I was angry and when I'm angry I sometimes do things I didn't mean to do or shouldn't have done."

Andy felt her heart drop at this but refused to let it go. She had said she wanted to talk about it and even if it was just a very detailed rejection they were going to talk!

"So you didn't want to kiss me?"

"I didn't say that," Miranda mumbled again. She really didn't want to have this conversation and damn Andrea for being so observant.

Andy sighed. She was beginning to think that Miranda really wasn't going to give her anything. Not a rejection, not an apology and sadly not a confession of undying love.

"Miranda, we need to talk. If were going to keep avoiding this then there's going to be this big thing between us and it's going to ruin our friendship."

Miranda looked pained and quietly said: "I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Andy felt the air leave her lungs and her stomach dropped. Not only did Miranda not want her but she didn't want to be friends anymore too? That was it? She was sick of her already? Andy fought to keep the tears at bay.

Miranda saw the hurt look in those brown eyes she loved so much and hurried to explain herself: "No, I didn't mean I didn't want you in my life, Andrea. I meant I can't just be your friend. I want to try and be more. To see if we can make a relationship work. I mean I know that I'm not really a catch in that department, but I wasn't in the friends department either and..."

She was interrupted when an emotional Andrea threw herself at Miranda. Andy hugged Miranda tightly and whispered in her ear: "You don't have to convince me. I want to try and be more too. And you are a catch Miranda, in any department."

At this point Miranda started to interrupt, but Andy just continued on: "No, you ARE a catch and I know it's going to be difficult because even though you are a catch you're a pain in the ass too, but you're worth it. You're worth the difficult times, the noisy journalists, the waiting up at night, the reheating dinner. You're worth all of that and more and I don't ever want to hear you say otherwise."


	19. Chapter 18

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_Hi everyone. I'm sorry it has been a while… I was a bit preoccupied with other thing. I'll try and post the next chapter a bit sooner but I can't really promise anything. Anyway here's chapter 18! It's a little short but I hope you'll like it anyway. Let me know what you think!_

Chapter 18

Andy sat waiting trying to bite back a grin but failing. She was waiting for some kind of reaction from the beautiful woman in front of her but all said beautiful woman did was stand in a stunned silence. Andy shook her head. Really it was unbelievable that Miranda was having such a hard time processing what she had said since the things she said were kind of obvious in Andy's opinion. But it was just like the infuriating woman to be all arrogant and sure of herself when it came to her work and then be so insecure when it came to relationships. Then again it was a part of her charm and Andy didn't want to change anything about her.

Meanwhile Miranda was trying very hard to keep her composure which wasn't easy after hearing Andrea's beautiful words, really the girl had a way with words, and the fact that Andrea was still standing in front of her, close enough to touch, wasn't helping either. Still she was trying to keep her composure and she was trying to think about what should be done next because saying that they wanted to take their relationship further than friendship was easy but actually doing it, and being successful in the process, was a whole other matter. Knowing that Miranda had to concede that the girl really did seem to get her. She seemed to understand that there would be journalists that would have to be dealt with and that she didn't have a lot of spare time because most of her time went to perfecting Runway. So what would happen now? Would they tell the press or would they keep it a secret and if they were going to keep it a secret would they tell the children? Miranda paused at that thought she wanted to tell her children she had always been honest with them and didn't want to start keeping secrets from them now but what if Andrea didn't want the children to know, didn't want Ally's life to be disrupted? And what if they told the press and the public and the board of directors didn't react well? Would they both lose their jobs?

Miranda was pulled out of her frantic and depressing thoughts by a hand that took hers. She looked up right into beautiful big brown eyes and the only thought that remained was 'who cares?'. And really why would she care? As long as she had Andrea looking at her like that all was right in her world and that feeling was worth fighting for.

"So we both don't want to be friends anymore?" Andy whispered not breaking eye contact and Miranda shook her head in response.

"And we both want to try and be more?"

Miranda nodded unsure of where this was going. Hadn't they gone over all this already?

"Well then I have just one question," Andy said and grinned. "Miranda Priestly, would you please do me the honor of going on a date with me?" She asked still grinning.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Andrea's theatrical behavior but still answered the question with a resounding yes which made Andrea's face light up with joy.

"One condition though," Andy started but was interrupted by Miranda saying: "A condition? Already? I should have known you were going to be a difficult date."

"Cute. Very cute," Andy grinned before turning serious. "Now don't interrupt me. I think that before we go on a date we should tell the children and Sophia. I mean us dating affects them too and I think they deserve to know," Andy continued a little hesitant because she wasn't sure how Miranda would feel about that.

"You want to tell the children?" Miranda repeated a little stunned that Andrea had thought of that.

"Well yeah. I mean I don't think Ally's really going to understand the whole dating thing since I haven't really dated anyone since her birth but she still deserves to know and Sophia deserves to know too because well how else am I going to get her to babysit," Andy grinned but turned serious again and continued on: "And your twins definitely deserve to know. They're old enough to understand and it's going to have an impact on their lives so I won't date you unless they're okay with it."

Now Miranda was more than a little stunned and very grateful that this gorgeous, talented young woman before her was the least bit interested in her.

"Miranda?" Andy asked getting a little insecure when Miranda's silence continued on.

"I agree that they deserve to know so I'll tell them. I'm just a little surprised that you thought of them," Miranda replied thinking of Stephen and other men she had previously dated.

Andy pulled a face. "I'm not Stephen, Miranda. Of course I'm going to think of them. If we're going to do this we're going to have to keep the welfare of our children in mind every step of the way."

Miranda nodded realizing she was also going to have to try and stop comparing Andrea to Stephen or any other date because really there was just no comparison to be made.

"So," Andy smiled glad that they agreed. "If they're okay with it I'll let you know when I'll take you out, okay?"

"Okay. Wait, no. Why do you get to be the one who takes me out? Why can't I take you out?" Miranda asked petulantly.

Andy grinned. "Because I asked you out, not the other way around. Now come on, you're taking me out for lunch."

"I am, am I? And why would I do such a thing?" Miranda asked while relief flooded through her. She was so very happy that Andrea wanted to take their friendship to the next level but she was also very grateful that while they hadn't told their children they would just remain friends. It gave her hope that maybe this time she would succeed and have the sort of relationship that people dream about, that she had dreamed about.

"To make up for the fact that you have been avoiding me since Friday night and because I'm hungry," Andy answered with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, but I'm ordering for the both of us. Your unwillingness to try out their Tomato & Bufala Mozzarella Salad is astounding," Miranda teased.

"Okay," Andy acquiesced with a mock sigh and they both walked out of the office ready to go and get some lunch together like they had done almost every day since the start of their friendship.


	20. Chapter 19

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_Thank you for commenting! It really means a lot. Here's chapter nineteen… I hope you'll like it! _

Chapter 19

An hour later both Miranda and Andy were back in her office discussing Andy's articles for the latest edition of Runway when Emily walked in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing but the police just called because they wanted to talk to everyone from Runway who attended the gala last Friday. They'll be here in an hour and asked for a list."

"The police? Why would the police be interested in who was there?" Andy asked confused.

"Why, Andrea? You mean you don't know?" Emily asked and noticed that Miranda looked confused too.

"Well no, I left early."

"You left early? A gala in held in your honor and you leave early?" Emily squeaked.

"What is wr…"

"Emily, enough. Tell us what happened last Friday," Miranda's voice interrupted her in an ice-cold voice.

"Well, the chairman of the board collapsed last night. The rumor has it that it was because she drank something poisonous."

"She what? Is she alright and did they find out who did it?" Andy asked shocked.

"She was taken to the hospital but I heard she's going to be okay. They don't know who did it yet which is why they want to talk to everyone who was at the gala. They already have the security footage and I heard they were interrogating a few of the waiters."

"Very well. Send them in when they get here. That's all."

Emily nodded and walked back out mumbling the words 'Lucky I love my job' under her breath. Sometimes working for Miranda was like living in the North Pole but she really did love her job. After all if she didn't she wouldn't have stayed for all these years.

"Miranda?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Andrea. It was just unexpected news," Miranda answered wondering if the poison was really meant for Elizabeth because if she remember right the waiters walked around and people took glasses of their platter at random. There was no way of knowing who would take what glass.

"Could you send the police to me first after you talked to them?" Andy asked.

Miranda looked up confused at the request.

"I just want to go see Elizabeth before I go home and because I promised Ally I'd be home on time today I want to leave as soon as possible so could you send them to me first?"

Miranda smiled. Andrea could be such a sweetheart sometimes. Yes she was a little naïve but she was also so very, very sweet.

"Of course. Could you call me after your visit?"

"Sure, I'm going to go work now so my boss won't think I'm slacking," Andy answered and stood to leave. Miranda stopped her by reaching for her hand and stood too.

"I'm telling the girls tonight. I thought you should know since they spend a lot of time with Ally and Sophia and could let something slip."

"Won't be a problem. I was planning on telling them tonight too," Andy answered and smiled which was replaced by a look of surprise when Miranda leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"Well, go to work, slacker," Miranda teased.

"Yes sir," Andy answered smiling and saluted her before leaving the office.

"Miranda, the police is here," Emily called out.

"Send them in."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Priestly. My name is Detective O'Hara and this is Detective Grover and I would like to ask you some questions while Detective Grover goes to speak with the people from your list."

"Yes of course. I would like to ask you to go question Andrea Sachs first though because she has other obligations this afternoon."

Detective Grover nodded, took the list from her with a silent 'thank you' and went off to find Andrea Sachs.

"So Ms. Priestly…"

"Miranda please," she interrupted him. She really didn't like to be called Ms. Priestly and this conversation was going to be unpleasant enough as it was.

"Miranda, could you tell me why you left the party early?"

"I left early because there was no more reason for me to be there. I always leave these kind of events early."

"And you left around what time?"

"I believe it was around midnight. Am I a suspect and how did you even know I left early?" Miranda asked in disbelief.

"No, no, Ms Priestly," the detective assured her scared that he would be on the receiving end of the famous Priestly temper. "It's just that we're not sure that the poison was meant for Mrs. Connor and since it took about an hour for the effects of the poison to kick in we're looking into everyone that was still there at that time. So it's possible that any one of those people could have been the target and anyone of those people could be the culprit. And we know you left early because we saw you leave on the security camera's."

"And when did Elizabeth collapse?"

"Around 12h30."

Miranda nodded knowing that that meant that she and Andrea could have been the possible target.

"Do you have any enemies that are capable of doing something like this?" The detective asked knowing that it was probably a dumb question but he needed to ask it anyway.

Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what my enemies might be capable of but I definitely have enemies."

"Well, there's nothing to suggest that you were the target but could you make a list of your enemies just in case?" The detective asked and Miranda nodded.

"Send me the list when you finish it and thank you for your time," O'Hara said and walked out the door in search of the other guests that were attending the gala.

In the meantime Andy had answered detective Grover's questions and was on her way to the hospital. She wasn't sure if Elizabeth was up to visitors but she wanted to go and see or hear how she was doing anyway.

"Hi," Andy smiled at the blonde receptionist. "I'm looking for Mrs. Elizabeth Connor. She was poisoned."

"Ok, I'll take a look," the receptionist answered and turned to the computer. "She's in room 304, but you'd better hurry because visiting hours are almost over. You have about a half an hour."

Andy nodded and walked towards the elevators. She knocked on the white door and waited for an answer. The door was opened by a graying man who looked exhausted.

"Hi, I'm Andy Sachs. I work together with your wife. I just wanted to see how she was doing," Andy smiled.

"Miss Leighton?" A female voice called out.

The man walked back inside the room and motioned for Andy to follow him.

"Miss Leighton, how nice of you to visit," Elizabeth said from her hospital bed. She looked a little pale but other than that she seemed ok.

"Call me Andy please. How are you feeling Mrs. Connor?"

"Elizabeth, and I'm doing fine. I would be even better if you could tell this guy here that I'm fine and he can go home and get some rest. I mean he heard it from every doctor and nurse that has been in this room but maybe one more person would make the difference," Elizabeth answered looking pointedly at her husband.

"I'm leaving when visiting hours are over like I promised and not a moment sooner, sweetheart," Mr. Connor answered smiling at his wife.

"And you are going to get some rest right? Not just take a shower and come back here?" Mr. Connor seemed to hesitate when she said that. "I mean it John I don't want to see you unless you've had some sleep and don't look like a walking dead man. Besides I need my beauty sleep too."

This seemed to reassure him and he nodded.

"Good. Now Andy, be a dear and tell me what you thought of the gala yesterday? It went well didn't it? Well I mean apart from my little fall."

"Yes, it was a very successful evening. I enjoyed it very much," Andy answered with a small smile thinking about how the evening ended.

"Good, I'm glad," Elizabeth answered. She looked like she wanted to say more but was interrupted by the entry of a nurse.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Both Andy and John Connor said goodbye to Elizabeth and went to the elevators. Andy noticed that John seemed worried and reluctant to leave his wife.

"She's going to be fine," Andy said to comfort him a little.

"I know she's a strong woman and she took all this a lot better than I did, but I'm just very worried about her. She's my life and I don't know what I would do without her."

"How long have you two been together?"

"We've been together for twenty-two years and we've been married for twenty," John smiled as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out.

"Well Andy, it's been great to see you again even if it wasn't in the best of circumstances."

"I know John. I hope to see you again soon and in better circumstances," Andy smiled thinking that she wanted what Elizabeth and John seemed to have and that she wanted it with Miranda. She hailed a taxi while she took out her phone and dialed Miranda's number.

"Miranda Priestly," came the cool voice she loved hearing so much.

"Hi," Andy smiled.

"Hello. How are you? Did the police ask difficult questions?" Miranda asked worried.

"I'm fine and he just asked if I saw anything suspicious and when I left."

"And how's Elizabeth?"

"She's fine. Her husband however was exhausted and very worried."

"Understandable. Look I have to get back to work, but I want to talk to you tonight…" Miranda trailed off.

"Come over. I mean you could come over around ten after you've told the girls?"

"Yess, I mean I'll be there at ten. I really have to go now."

"Okay, see you tonight then,"

"Tonight. Bye Andrea," and with that Miranda hung up.

It was nearing seven when Miranda walked through the door of her townhouse. She had had to hurry but had made it in time for dinner. She hadn't been in the house for a full minute before the twins stormed down the stairs and into her arms.

"You're home!" They yelled enthusiastically.

"I promised, didn't I."

"You did," the twins nodded knowing she would never break a promise if she could help it.

"Let's go have some dinner and after that I would like to talk to you about something important."

Both redheads paused eyes wide.

"Did we do something wrong? Because if we did it was all Cassidy's fault," Caroline joked.

"Hey!" Cassidy objected.

"No, neither of you did anything wrong. I want to talk to you about me," Miranda interrupted the oncoming bickering.

"About you?" Cassidy frowned not understanding.

"What about you? You're not dating again, are you?" Caroline completed her sister's train of thought.

When Miranda failed to respond both twins eyes budged out.

"No! You're dating again? Please tell me it's not some guy like Stephen? Because, no offense mom, but you have terrible taste in men!" Cassidy blurted.

"Cassidy enough," Miranda interrupted quietly feeling yet another pang of regret for letting Stephen in her and her children's life. "I'm not dating some guy and I'm not even dating yet."

"So, what are you doing then?" Cassidy asked confused.

"Oh my God! You mean you finally figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Cassidy asked still confused and a little annoyed while Miranda looked at her daughter curiously.

"She's dating Andy! Or she's going to. Who else wouldn't be dating her before she tells us," Caroline said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Miranda's eyes widened.

"You mean… How did you find out?" Miranda spluttered.

"Oh come on mom! It was obvious you liked each other! I mean even Cassidy noticed! And we tried to help you… Why else would we want to play Twister?"

"Hey!" Cassidy yelled again at the insinuation.

"So you're alright with it?" Miranda asked hesitantly her head swimming with the discovery she had just made. Her girls were even smarter than she had given them credit for.

"If she makes you happy? Of course we are. Besides Andy's cool and she's nothing like Stephen," Cassidy said while Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Well then… How about we go and have some dinner now?" Miranda suggested a little choked up by Cassidy's heartfelt words. They meant the world to her and the fact that they had come from tough Cassidy made it even better.


	21. Chapter 20

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_Thank you for reading and commenting on my story! It's very much appreciated. Here's chapter 20…_

Chapter Twenty

Andy was pacing in her office. She was shaking lightly and mumbling to herself. God, she was nervous and scared. Oh so scared. She knew she had to tell Sophia and Ally because they deserved to know and Miranda and her deserved a shot at real happiness, but she was unsure of how Ally and Sophia would react and that made her nervous and scared. They meant so much to her. What if they didn't react well to the news? What if they were disgusted by it? Andy released her breath in a whoosh of air. Relax. She needed to relax. They weren't going to be disgusted and if they didn't have a good reaction… Well she would cross that bridge when she got there. Now, she had to man up and go tell them. She just had to channel her inner Miranda Priestly who was scared of no one. Andy knew Miranda would have been terrified telling her girls but Miranda Priestly, the editor-in-chief of Runway, was afraid of no one. 'Well, here we go,' Andy thought before she turned her doorknob and wandered in the house in search of Sophia and Ally.

"Sophia? Ally? Where are you guys?" Andy called out after she had gone to the living room, the kitchen, Ally's bedroom and the bathroom without finding them.

"Out here," Sophia yelled back. "We're admiring the pool which is finally finished."

"Okay, here I go. No turning back," Andy mumbled and walked towards the pool. When she got there she saw that their new pool really looked fantastic but then again with Sophia arranging everything what had she expected? Ally was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water being watched closely by Sophia who was sitting on a deck chair.

"Hi mommy," Ally greeted cheerfully. "We have a pool!"

"Hi, honey and I can see that. Careful you don't fall into it though," Andy warned while kissing Ally's cheek.

"I'm careful," she huffed.

"Of course you are," Sophia agreed. "But she's you're mother. She has to say that," Sophia whispered conspiratorially making Andy grin despite her nervousness.

"How was your day," Sophia asked frowning, picking up on Andy's nervousness.

"Not that great. Apparently Elizabeth was poisoned at the party last Friday," Andy answered knowing she was stalling, but needing the extra time to compose herself a little.

"Is she alright?" Sophia asked shocked.

"Yeah she is but she's probably going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days."

"And how are you?"

"Me? I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Andy squeaked.

"Well, you're squeaking and shaking a little. You just seem really nervous."

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

"Yes, why would you? Is there something you want to tell me?" Sophia asked eyebrows raised.

"No, there's something I need to tell you both," Andy said and Ally's head shot up.

"Me too?" Ally asked half excited half confused.

"Yes, silly! You too," Andy answered with a smile as she picked the little girl up and swung her around.

"Mommy! Please stop!" Ally squealed giggling.

"Okay, I'll stop, but just because you asked so nicely," Andy said putting the girl down and poking her softly. "Now, I need to tell you something and if there's anything you don't understand you have to promise to ask me about it, okay?"

Ally nodded solemnly. "I will, mommy."

"Well euh, I don't really know how to tell you guys this but I got a date. Or I'm going on a date if you guys are okay with it," Andy started.

"Okay, I'm fine with it. You should know that! Since I was the one nagging you to date for the last couple of years," Sophia said puzzled that Andy was so nervous about this.

"What's a date?" Ally asked a little confused.

"Euh, when you like someone a lot and you agree on going somewhere or doing something together then that's a date," Andy explained a little awkward.

"So when Cassidy and Caroline come over then that's because we have a date?"

"Well sort of. That's more like a play-date when adults agree to go on a date together it's more romantic. Like in Up when Carl and Ellie went out to have a picnic together? That's a date."

"So you're going to have a picnic with someone?" Ally asked innocently.

"Euh no. I'm going to have dinner with someone. You can do different things when you go out on dates like having a picnic or going out to dinner."

"Okay," Ally said still not understanding the whole date-thing but it didn't sound like something she wouldn't want her mommy to do.

"Well, that wasn't all I wanted to tell you guys. I need to tell you who I'm dating because it's going to affect you guys too," Andy said getting really nervous.

"Oh Andy, I already know who it is… But you can tell Ally yourself," Sophia said smiling making Andy look at her with a shocked expression.

"So who is it?" Ally asked getting impatient. She wanted to go play a game or maybe talk her mommy into reading a book to her.

"Miranda, sweetheart, it's Miranda," Andy confessed making Sophia smile.

"And why wouldn't I like that? I like Miranda. She's nice and funny," Ally said frowning really not understanding why her mommy was making such a big deal out of this.

"Because she's Caroline and Cassidy's mom so that means that me dating Miranda could change your life a little," Andy said thinking about worst case scenarios where she and Miranda wouldn't even want to be in the same street let alone the same house or room.

"Well, I don't mind. Can I go play now? Or will you read to me? You promised remember?" Ally said giving her mother her best smile.

Andy chuckled hugging her little girl to her, careful of the broken wrist and said: "I'll come and read to you in a minute I have to talk to Sophia first, ´kay?"

Ally nodded and ran to her room to go and choose a book.

"You knew? How did you know?" Andy asked incredulously when Ally was gone.

"Oh Andy, there's no way I couldn't have known. I was there with you remember? When you were depressed because you didn't have anyone anymore? You weren't depressed because of that or it wasn't the main reason anyway. You were depressed because you thought you lost the love of your life, because you thought she didn't care," Sophia answered gently wiping away the tears that had escaped. "You were wrong though. You never lost her. I saw that when she saw you training for the first time, all those weeks ago."

Andy chuckled thinking back to that little stunt the twins had pulled on their mother.

"You're right and you know I would have never gotten here without you. I would have never gotten anywhere without you," Andy said hugging Sophia thanking God for the older woman.

"You would have pulled yourself together, Andy. You would have done that for your daughter. I'm sure of that."

"Alright," Andy said pulling back from the hug smiling. "Enough with the baring emotions before I turn into a crying puddle. I have to go read to that daughter of mine."

At a quarter to ten Miranda stood in front of Sophia's door. She knew she was early but she just couldn't wait any more. She was going crazy with the not knowing. She needed to know if they were going to be able to try this together or not. Because she knew if either Sophia or Allison had a problem with Andrea dating her that that was that. They couldn't go any further nor would she go any further. She refused to put Andrea in a position between her or the woman who was like a mother to her and if Ally protested then Miranda really didn't want to try. She breathed out a sigh before ringing the bell while trying to will the nervousness away. It wouldn't help her to be nervous nor would it help to be scared. She would have to do something very unlike her and concentrate on the positive like the fact that her twins had accepted her wanting to date Andrea. They had even foreseen it and had tried to help. She couldn't stop the grin that was threatening to break out. Really her girls seeing what she was trying so hard to hide and trying to help her become happy was the most precious thing anyone had ever done for her. They were her treasures and she would do anything for them just like they would for her.

Andy opened the door to a grinning Miranda and felt her spirits lift.

"What are you grinning about?" Andy asked smiling brightly which made the last of Miranda's fears and nerves disappear.

"My girls," Miranda said stepping into the house smiling a rare and bright smile. "Apparently they already knew that we liked each other and were trying to help us," she continued.

Andy looked at her in amazement for a second before chuckling.

"You have really amazing kids, Miranda. And you're going to have your hands full when they get older."

"I already have my hands full," Miranda countered grinning. "And how did it go here," Miranda asked getting a little nervous again.

Andy smiled. "Sophia already knew too. Apparently we're getting transparent and Ally didn't seem to get why it was such a big deal. She said she likes you because you're nice and funny so she doesn't mind us dating each other."

"Well, of course I am. Your daughter is a good judge of character you should listen to her and maybe you're getting transparent but I most certainly am not," she said in a mock haughty tone.

"I'll show you transparent," Andy answered referring to their oncoming date. "So, I guess this means I'm taking you out."

"It does."

"Are you free this Friday?"

"I could be," Miranda answered smiling a little not really believing that this was really happening to her.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Wait a minute! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Andy said smiling brightly thinking of her plan.

"Andrea, I don't do surprises well. What am I supposed to wear?"

"Don't worry, Miranda. Just trust me, you'll love it! I promise. And you look good in anything so don't worry about that either."

Miranda sighed but nodded nonetheless. She trusted Andrea so she would try and exercise some patience which was definitely not something she was good at.

"Now, I don't want to be rude, but it's going to be an early day tomorrow and my boss is a slave driver so if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep," Andy said cheekily.

"Slave driver? I'll show you slave driver. Just you wait! Tomorrow you won't know what hit you," Miranda muttered following a chuckling Andy to the front door again.

"Good night Miranda, I'll see you in the morning," Andy said kissing Miranda softly on the lips.

"Good-good night," stuttered a stunned Miranda before turning and walking to her house.

Andy smiled, walked back inside and pulled out her phone. She had a date to arrange.

Back at the Priestly house Caroline's cell phone rang. She looked at the display curiously before answering it.

"I need your help," the voice on the other end said.

_A/N: Their date is next!_


	22. Chapter 21

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Thank you for reading and commenting. Now onto their first date in chapter 21!_

Chapter 21

Andy was stressing, running around in her bathroom, closet and kitchen to make sure everything was ready. It was now 6 pm and the twins had yet to let her know that the coast was clear and that she could start setting things up. Everything had to be ready at seven which meant she would only have one hour to make sure everything was perfect for her first date with Miranda. She walked back toward the mirror in the hallway for the tenth time that afternoon and checked her reflection. She wasn't being vain or anything. It was just that she was unsure of the new dress she was wearing. Sophia had assured her that she looked divine in the dress and that she should stop fussing. That was about two hours ago and now Sophia had given up declaring that trying to calm Andy down today was a lost cause. She had gone to the living room to play a game with Ally who had absolutely adored the dress and had told her she looked very pretty which had immediately been followed by asking when Caroline and Cassidy would be here to play with her. But Andy still had her doubts about the dress and couldn't help but study it again. It was a one-shoulder wine red dress that showed off her legs. Her long dark hair was covering her shoulders and was a little bit ruffled from all the running around she had done. She sighed. She knew she was behaving unreasonably nervous and that there was nothing wrong with the dress, but she was going on a date Miranda Priestly and she wanted her to like what she was wearing.

Andy was dragged out of her musings by her cell phone ringing. She let out a shaky breath and answered.

"Yes?"

"She's gone up to get ready. She's running a bit late so there's no way she's going to come down again before seven," Cassidy informed her.

"Okay, that's my cue. Let me in, will you?" Andy answered and ended the call. She walked back towards her kitchen and picked up the various dishes she had prepared this afternoon.

"Sophia!" She called out. "I'm leaving. The twins will be here soon," and with that she walked out the door having said goodbye to Ally hours earlier before both Sophia and Ally had had enough of her nervous behavior.

She hadn't even fully crossed the street before Caroline opened the door and helped her get everything inside.

"What did you make?" Cassidy asked excitedly after Andy and Caroline had put the dishes in the fridge.

"As a starter a salad, then as the main course Penne con Quattro Formaggio and chocolate cake for dessert," Andy answered.

"Chocolate cake? Can I have some" Cassidy asked her interest peeked and hoping to talk Andy into giving her some.

"Cass!" Caroline admonished at the obviously interested tone.

"What? You don't want any? Fine I won't share. Problem solved!"

Caroline opened her mouth to retort but Andy interrupted her: "There's chocolate cake for the both of you at Sophia's. Now the faster you help me, the faster you both can go eat some."

"What do we have to do?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

"Well you can go get the music ready and I need some help with the table," Andy responded making Cassidy hurry off to get the music and leaving Caroline to help Andy set the table.

About forty minutes later the table was beautifully set, the lights were dimmed, the candles were lit and there was soft classical music playing in the background.

"I think we did good," Caroline said sounding pleased.

"Yeah, it looks great," Cassidy agreed.

"And you're sure this is her favorite music?" Andy asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry Andy. She's never had anything like this before so I'm sure she'll like it," Caroline answered knowing her mother wasn't just going to like it, she was going to love it.

"Can we go now?" Cassidy asked thinking about her chocolate cake.

"Yeah sure. Sophia is expecting you and the cake is in the fridge," Andy said and the twins stormed out of the house in search of their cake. "Have fun!" Andy called after them before returning to the kitchen.

The fact that Miranda had never eaten anything that hadn't been cooked by someone who was paid to do so was the main reason that Andy had decided to cook for Miranda on their first date. She just wanted to show Miranda how much she meant to her and she tried to express it through her cooking. She had thought of taking Miranda to a restaurant, the opera or even the movie theater, but had discarded those ideas because she would have had to share Miranda and because a restaurant or the opera just wasn't special enough. Her plan had brought a couple of difficulties with it like the fact that she couldn't just take Miranda to her own house because of Sophia and Ally. So she had called in the help of the twins and together they had figured out how to set up everything at the Priestly townhouse without Miranda noticing anything. Andy was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of movement upstairs and looked at the clock. Almost seven. It was time to go and wait for Miranda in the hallway.

Miranda was looking in the mirror with doubt in her eyes. Maybe her Chanel skirt wasn't suited for wherever they were going, not that she had any way of knowing because Andrea had been secretive about that the entire week. So now Miranda Priestly, fashion icon, had to find a way to dress appropriately without knowing where they were going. When she had asked Andrea what she should wear the infuriating girl had answered with 'whatever you're comfortable in'. Seriously after working in the fashion industry for more than four years one would think the girl had learned that comfortable wasn't of any importance. That style trumped comfortable any day. But still it appeared important to Andrea that she was comfortable so she had chosen to wear her black skirt, a purple blouse and her 'most comfortable' Jimmy Choos. She sighed knowing that she would be underdressed if they went to a star restaurant, but willing herself not to care too much. It was her first date with Andrea today and that was all that mattered, besides she knew she looked good in the outfit and Andrea would have gotten her wish of a comfortably dressed Miranda. She backed away from the mirror, took a look at the clock and decided it was time to go wait in the hallway for Andrea to arrive. She was glad she still had five minutes to spare since she had been running late this evening because of Runway and the book.

Andy watched stunned as Miranda descended the stairs. She knew Miranda was a beautiful woman. Of course she knew, who didn't? But she had really outdone herself today. The skirt and heels showed of her beautiful legs and the purple blouse made her look soft. It was an utterly gorgeous sight and Andy felt fortunate that she was the one who got to admire it. She turned her attention to Miranda's beautiful face watching the expression change from pensive to admiring to confused when Miranda noticed she was already in the house waiting for her.

"Andrea? You look beautiful! But what are you doing here? How did you get in and why didn't you call for me?" Miranda asked confused.

"Well, I'm here for our date. I hope you haven't forgotten about that yet, but seeing as you look incredible I don't think you did and the twins let me in. There with Sophia by the way and I didn't call for you because I said seven," Andy explained blushing a little.

Miranda smiled and it lit up her whole face.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," Miranda murmured taking Andy's hand in hers. "So? Can you finally tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, you're still going to have to wait. Now do me a favor and close your eyes."

Miranda looked hesitant, unsure of where this was going.

"Just trust me," Andy whispered squeezing her hand for reassurance.

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes.

"Good, now do not open your eyes under any circumstances until I tell you to okay?"

"Yes, Andrea," Miranda answered amused at how serious Andrea was taking all of this.

"Good," Andy murmured kissing the corner of Miranda's mouth and watching if there was any reaction. Both corners of Miranda's mouth went up in another gorgeous smile, but she didn't open her eyes. "Just testing," Andy whispered and pulled on Miranda's hands to gently lead her forward to the dining room.

"I didn't mind," Miranda replied following slowly trusting Andrea not to let her fall.

"They reached the door of the dining room and before opening the door and pulling Miranda in Andy said: "Remember don't open your eyes till I tell you to."

Miranda heard the soft tones of her favorite music in the background and felt her curiosity double.

Andy let go of her hands and went to stand where she would be able to study Miranda's reaction. She gazed over everything she and the twins had done one last time before saying: "Open your eyes, Miranda."

Miranda's eyes shot open and went wide. The lights were dimmed but her entire dining room was filled with candles which lit up the entire room and gave it a romantic atmosphere. The table was set beautifully like it would have been in a star restaurant and the music gave it a personal touch, one that no restaurant could have.

Andy who had been watching Miranda's face was starting to doubt herself more and more as Miranda's silence stretched on. 'What if she doesn't like it?' flew through her head for the first time that week. She watched growing alarmed as Miranda's eyes filled with tears. Within seconds she was before the older woman taking her hands in hers once again.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I thought you would like this. If you want to go to a restaurant we can, you know. I just wanted tonight to be special. I didn't want to share you and I didn't want to have to watch our every move like we would have had to in a restaurant. Please say something," Andy pleaded growing a little panicked.

"I love it. I don't want to go to a restaurant. This is the most beautiful and thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me," Miranda said caressing Andy's cheek while she spoke.

"Well, I did have a little help from your daughters before they flew off to Sophia in search of cake," Andy said grinning once again and enjoying the caress.

"They helped, did they. Maybe a raise in their allowance is in order," Miranda murmured. "Euh, Andrea? What exactly are we going to eat?"

"Don't worry everything is taken care of. Just sit down and relax," Andy said guiding Miranda to her chair. "Now stay put I'm going to go get the first course and our drinks," Andy said before hurrying off towards the kitchen. She took the Caprese salad she had prepared out of the fridge and uncorked the bottle, before going back to the dining room.

"You have really outdone yourself, Andrea," Miranda said in between bites of her salad which to her surprise was absolutely delicious. "When you get tired of fashion and writing you can become a chef."

"I don't think so," Andy grinned, happy Miranda was enjoying her salad.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Well, my mom taught me how to cook when I was in high school and the chef Sophia had back in Paris finished the job by teaching me a couple of his best dishes. I like to cook, but I won't leave the fashion world for it. I'm afraid you've got me hooked on fashion," Andy said with a wink.

"I'm glad I did," Miranda murmured still not quite able to believe she had had such an impact on the girl.

"How about you? What got you hooked on fashion?"

"I always had an interest in fashion, but it really started with my first job as an assistant to a British designer. He wasn't a top designer but he was quite famous in the parts where I lived. I took the job because my family needed the money. My father never had a steady job so we never knew if we were going to have enough to be able to buy food for ourselves. So as soon as I was old enough I went looking for a job preferably something to do with fashion since that was about the only thing I was interested in at the time. I was really lucky and got a job as an assistant and from there I worked my way up. For the longest time I was terrified to end up like my father, not knowing when the next paycheck would come and not knowing if I was going to be able to afford to eat. That's why I worked and worked until I achieved a level of financial security and once I had that I worked because I wanted to and because I liked the feeling of success."

Andy nodded a bit surprised that Miranda had been so open with her. Sure she had known that Miranda had been poor as a child, but she hadn't known the specifics nor had she known what had driven the small town girl who had grown into the fashion icon she was today. Sensing that the careless Miranda of the evening was about to transform into a broody Miranda. Andy took her glass and winked at Miranda. "To being an assistant and working your way up," she toasted grinning drawing a laugh from Miranda.

"You're silly," Miranda commented still smiling and raising her glass in toast as well.

As the evening progressed and the salad gave way to a Penne Con Quattro Formaggio Miranda opened up more and more. They had talked about the girls' father, about Andy's time in Paris, about their hobby's and so on. The conversation had not once turned into an uncomfortable silence like Miranda had gotten used to when she had dated over the past few years. The silences had been comfortable. Neither of them had to talk all the time to feel at ease with the other which was a wonderful feeling Miranda had long forgotten and had now rediscovered.

When the time for dessert came Miranda had protested weakly but was soon won over by Andrea's insistence and the tempting presence of chocolate cake. If there was something Miranda loved that she really shouldn't it was chocolate. She could resist its pull most of the time but having temptation so close by offered by the beautiful brunette with those pleading eyes she didn't stand a chance and she knew it. They had both enjoyed their dessert in silence as if worshipping the beauty of chocolate cake in silence and when both their plates were empty Miranda found herself dreading that evening was over, but her worry had been unnecessary since Andy had been adamant on washing the dishes instead of leaving them for the housekeeper in the morning.

"I'm not leaving them, Miranda. Just come sit with me in the kitchen. It's not like it's going to take up a lot of time anyway."

So Miranda followed her and was now watching Andrea wash the dishes which was a surprisingly appealing sight. But then again the girl could probably make picking up garbage look good especially dressed in that beautiful wine red dress. When Andrea had dried off the last plate, Miranda feared again that the end of the evening was near. But Andrea surprised her, as she always did, and took her by the hand and lead her into the living room where the classical music could still be heard. She pulled Miranda flush against herself and began swaying to the music just enjoying their closeness. Their gentle swaying suddenly turned into hands roaming and exploring the other's body and soon they were kissing.

So here they were now, standing against a wall in Miranda's living room breathing hard and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Miranda was feeling lightheaded. Kissing Andrea was an absolutely fantastic feeling and she didn't want it to stop, even though somewhere in the back of her mind there was a little voice saying that they were going just a little too fast right now, that a wall was not the place to do this for the first time. But the little voice was ignored and Miranda stopped kissing Andrea but started kissing her neck instead. Her hands kept roaming over the soft curvaceous body that was trapped between the wall and her own body and then they were kissing again.

Andy didn't know what she was feeling. A tidal wave of emotions was going through her and it was hard to see beyond the desire that was growing quickly. Miranda's hands were all over her and if Miranda's lips weren't on her neck than they were on her own lips. It made her feel warm, desired, loved even. Because while Miranda was ravishing her against a wall. She wasn't demanding or rough. Every touch was soft and worshipping and the knowledge that it was Miranda who was touching her in that way was almost enough to send her over the edge. When Miranda's roaming hands drifted downwards to the hem of her dress Andy knew they would have to stop before they were to far gone. They had promised each other to take it slow, to try and get it right. Right now they were so close to losing all control and Andy knew that she didn't want to risk their relationship by sleeping with each other before either of them was really ready.

"Miranda, stop," Andy breathed in between kisses.

Miranda stopped al movement and closed her eyes. How could she have been so thoughtless? So selfish? They promised each other to wait because they both wanted to be sure before they slept together and while Miranda was sure that she loved Andy she knew that she wasn't completely ready to make love to her yet. Because she knew that if she crossed that line she would be to far gone, that she would give herself to Andrea completely and she wasn't quite ready for that to happen. They had agreed to take it slow and now, just a couple of days after that conversation, she was practically jumping Andy. She swallowed. She knew that Andrea hadn't slept with anyone since her rape and when she had heard that she had promised herself that when they were both ready for it to happen that she would make it special. And now here she was ravishing Andrea against a wall.

"Andrea, I'm so..."

"Miranda no. I want to. God I want to," Andy confessed groaning her head falling on Miranda's shoulder. "But I'm not ready and I want to do this right and I know you want to too. We're just getting a little carried away," Andy smiled. "But I want you to know that I want to and I trust you enough to go through with it. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but I'm not completely sure yet and I want to wait till I am."

Miranda nodded knowing this already since they had talked about all this just a two days ago. She smiled at Andy kissing her softly on the lips again before releasing her.

"I think it's time to say goodnight," Miranda said smiling and Andy nodded.

"I know. I had a great night. Best first date ever."

"Indeed," Miranda said stealing another kiss.

"Is it okay if the twins stay the night? I'll send them home tomorrow morning, but I just don't want to wake them," Andy said eying the clock.

"Of course it is. I know they'll be safe."

Andy nodded smiling. She kissed Miranda one last time before walking out the door with a silent 'goodnight'.

"Goodnight Andrea and happy two months back," Miranda called after her making Andy turn back towards her with a small frown.

"Happy two month what?" She asked confused.

"It's been two months since you walked back into my life," Miranda said walking towards Andy and kissing her again. "Thank you for coming back," she whispered in Andrea's ear before turning around and walking back into the townhouse closing the door behind her.

Andy turned around again her mind a confused jumble. 'Has it really been two months already? But that makes it… I can't believe I forgot,' Andy thought as a flash of pain went through her. The happiness of her night was fading away and being replaced with painful memories. Andy knew what she would need to do to make the pain fade into the background again. She only hoped that Miranda would understand when she found the strength to explain it all.


	23. Chapter 22

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Here's the next chapter finally! Sorry for the delay, but it's been busy around here and real life just took over… Thanks for reading and commenting!_

Chapter 22

Sophia sighed. It had been three days since Andy's date with Miranda and ever since then Andy had retreated further and further into herself. She knew why Andy was doing this because Andy had done this ever since Sophia had met her. Every year Andy had isolated herself for an entire week, going out for a whole day and only coming home to take care of Ally after which she locked herself up in her room. It had taken Sophia two years to understand why and where Andy went and her heart ached for the younger woman who she thought of as a daughter. She had hoped that it wouldn't happen this year or that it would at least be better, but it seemed her hopes had been in vain. Andy seemed to suffer as much and maybe even more as she had the previous years.

Sophia knew that Andy had called the office to let them know she wouldn't be coming in this week but she would bet her entire fortune on the fact that the brunette hadn't offered anyone an explanation for her behavior, not even Miranda. Or maybe she should say especially not Miranda. Yes, Andy, the daughter of her heart, had the weirdest theories and one of the most stubborn minds. Andy believed that by isolating herself and letting no one know about her pain that she was sparing them and Andy was the kind of person that would do anything to spare the people she loved any kind of pain. Sophia sighed again. Even though she knew all that, she hoped against hope that Andy would explain herself to Miranda at the end of this week and that they would both be alright and not let their stubbornness get in the way of what they had and what they could have.

Andy grumbled and swung her arm to turn off her alarm. Slowly she opened her eyes. 'Day four,' she realized. Three more days and the week would be over and maybe then the nightmares and images would leave her alone again. She sighed. She wished that it would just stop, but it never did. Every year around this time there was something to remind her of it whether it was conscious or unconscious. Last year it had been a dream, the year before that the calendar, the year before that an edition of the news. Relentlessly there was always something to remind her of the most awful week of her life. Andy whimpered softly. A quiet pathetic sound that indicated as to just how much pain she felt. This year it had been Miranda and for some reason that hurt almost as much as the memories and never ending nightmares. She hadn't known this year, hadn't been prepared because she hadn't realized exactly what date it was. She had been so busy and wrapped up in Miranda that she had completely forgotten and so it had hit her harder than ever before. Her alarm went off again and again she roughly turned it off. She knew that she would have to hurry to get Ally to school on time, but this week that was how she preferred it. The fact that she had to hurry every morning meant that there was no time for Sophia to talk to her or to ask her how she felt. Andy sighed again. She could only hope that the nightmares would stop after the one week because there had been years where they didn't stop immediately, where they continued on for another couple of days or even weeks. No, that wasn't going to happen, not this year. This year it would only be this one week. Just three more days and then it would all be over and hopefully she would be able to find the strength to explain all this to Miranda. That was one of the things Andy feared the most that when this was all over she wouldn't be able to explain it to Miranda. She had never been able to explain it to anyone not even Sophia. It was just to hard.

"Mommy!" Ally called out indicating that she was up and it was time for Andy to get up and get ready.

Miranda was going insane. She hadn't heard from Andrea since Friday. That was six days ago. Six days of unanswered calls and mails. She had been very close to paying Andrea a visit at home but had reconsidered the idea after her twins had spent an entire afternoon with Ally and Sophia that day without even seeing Andrea. Maybe she was out of town for the week? Or maybe the date last Friday hadn't gone as great as Miranda had thought, maybe she had freaked Andrea out by practically jumping her? 'Maybe, maybe, maybe!' Miranda thought frustrated and becoming tempted to throw her pen across her office. Truth was she didn't know, because Andrea hadn't told her anything. Not even a 'sorry this isn't working'. God she hoped that it wasn't her, that it wasn't something she had done, because she really wanted it to work with Andrea. She hadn't ever invested this much of herself in a romantic relationship which meant that it could and probably would break her if it went wrong. If anything all this had made Miranda realize that she was already in to deep to be able to walk away unharmed. She loved Andrea. She really loved her. During their years apart she had loved the ideal of Andrea but now she had gotten to really know her and it had only caused her to fall deeper. Miranda sighed feeling miserable. She really hoped Andrea hadn't reconsidered their relationship.

It was Friday today and it was the first morning Andy had been able to sleep through the night, hadn't been suffering from terrible nightmares and woke up without shaking and shivering. She had braced herself terrified that the shaking wouldn't have stopped, but luckily it had. Relief washed over her and for the first time in a week Andy felt like herself again. She got up slowly and this time it wasn't because she wanted to avoid talking to Sophia but because she was afraid that unwanted memories would overtake her again. When she showered and got dressed there were memories that plagued her mind a little but it didn't overwhelm her completely and wasn't anything compared to what she had suffered through earlier this week. When she had driven Ally to school without incident Andy decided that she didn't need to go to the shelter today and that it would be better if she went to Runway to offer Miranda a long overdo explanation. She hoped Miranda would understand and that this week hadn't cost her their budding relationship.

Nervously Andy walked out of the elevator and headed straight to Emily.

"Is she busy?"

"She's always busy, Andrea!"

Andy rolled her eyes at the reply and asked: "I know that Emily, but is there someone in there with her or does she have a meeting to go to within the hour?"

"No, she does not. I assume you're going to be disturbing her. Please try and keep it short. We do have a magazine to run here. We can't all take weeklong vacations."

Andy nodded and walked towards Miranda's office, not having the patient or steel nerves to deal with Emily's mood and bitchiness. The door was closed which was an indicator that Miranda really didn't want to be disturbed but Andy knocked anyway knowing that if she waited she might chicken out on explaining everything to Miranda.

"Come in," Miranda responded in a tone that was colder than ice.

"I'm sorry I know I'm disturbing you, but I really need to talk to you," Andy started apologetically getting no reaction from Miranda whatsoever.

"I euh I owe you and apology and an explanation," Andy continued hesitantly worried about Miranda's non-reaction.

"Well then?" Miranda asked desperately trying to keep her tone even so that Andrea wouldn't notice just how on edge she was.

"Well each year around this time I'm reminded of what happened six years ago. Sometimes I'm reminded just by seeing the date, sometimes I have nightmares that remind me, sometimes it's something someone says. You told me that I have been back for two months and it reminded me of the date which in turn reminded me of what had happened six years ago and when it's actively a part of my thoughts it makes my nightmares a lot worse than they normally are and I suffer from anxiety attacks."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Miranda asked softly wanting to know what exactly the nightmares were about but also afraid of what the answer might be. She hated the thought of Andrea being abused and raped as it was. She could only imagine what the girl's unconscious mind came up with to torment her.

"I've never told anyone, Miranda. I never even explained this to Sophia. I never found the words nor did I have the courage to talk about this with someone close to me. I guess I kind of isolated myself every year to not burden anyone with my pain and to make sure that I don't start associating all of that with people I care about. I know I should have told you before disappearing on you. I know that, but it's just hard to talk about this to anyone who knows me and it's even harder when I care about that person."

"So you never talk about it?" Miranda asked worried knowing that wasn't good, that Andrea should at least talk to a psychiatrist about all this.

"No, I just can't seem to talk about it with people I really care about. Four years ago every time I had nightmares for a couple of nights in a row I would go to an abuse and rape shelter to talk to therapists and women who were abused, raped or both like me. I found that that was the only thing that helped me a little. The nightmares or anxiety attacks didn't lessen but that I found someone who understood to talk to comforted me, so I just kept going to the shelter. I'm really sorry, Miranda. I know I should have told you sooner, before disappearing on you, but I couldn't seem to find the courage. I'm sorry," Andy said hoping Miranda would understand and forgive her.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, Andrea. I really do, but I'm not sure I can forgive you for this. You didn't let me in. You let me think that it was my fault, that I had done something to make you avoid me. I think I need some time and I think you need some time as well. This isn't going to work if you don't let me in."

Andy nodded and as she turned the tears in her eyes broke free. She had tried so hard to keep Miranda out of the darkest parts of her mind. She had done that with everyone she cared about. She couldn't stand the thought of letting them in and telling them absolutely everything. She had done that with her first psychiatrist and it hadn't taken long before just seeing the woman's face brought on terrible flashbacks. The thought that that would happen with Ally, Sophia or Miranda was unbearable. So she had completely shut them out of that part of her and now it seemed it had cost her Miranda. She blinked trying to clear her vision from the unrelenting tears and went home walking past Emily's empty desk and towards the elevator in a hurry.

Meanwhile Miranda was staring at her office door without actually seeing it wondering if she had made the right decision here. But even though she understood she felt hurt and angry that Andrea hadn't just told her, that she hadn't let her in. She had probably done the right thing. It was obvious that Andrea would have some things to think over and she needed to wait till the anger and hurt lessened to see if she would be able to forgive Andrea for this. Letting out a huge sigh she picked up her pen and tried to go back to work.

Two days later Miranda was kicking herself. The hurt and anger had lessened and the continued absence of Andrea in her life was starting to really hurt. She realized that while she and Andrea had some problems to work out they wouldn't be able to do so if they kept avoiding each other. So she had to stop the avoidance since it was her fault that Andrea had avoided her for the past two days in the first place.

So on Sunday night Miranda rang the bell hoping that it would be Andrea to open the door. Unfortunately for Miranda it was a tired looking Sophia that opened the door.

"Oh please tell me you're here to make up, because the last week has been bad enough as it was."

"I just want to talk to her," Miranda answered softly not willing to tell Sophia any more before talking to Andrea about it. Sophia just nodded and stepped aside letting Miranda in.

"She's in the library," Sophia said hoping she didn't make a mistake by letting Miranda in. Miranda nodded and walked in the direction Sophia had pointed her to. She opened the door and softly called out: "Andrea?"

The exhausted brunette sitting on the sofa looked up startled.

"Miranda?" She asked not sure if Miranda was really there or if the lack of sleep was causing her to hallucinate.

"Andrea, I really need to talk to you. When you told me why you had isolated yourself that week I understood I really did, but I also felt angry and hurt that you hadn't let me in and I overreacted. I don't want this distance between us. I hate it! We've been apart for six years and I missed you, Andrea. I missed you and I don't want to be missing you when you're right here, working at Runway and living across the street from me. I forgive you for not telling me immediately, but I'm going to need you to try and let me in. To talk to me about what's going on with you or if you can't to tell me why you can't talk to me."

"Please tell me you're willing to try?" Miranda pleaded when all Andrea did was continue to stare at her confused.

Andy snapped out of her haze and realized that Miranda was actually there asking her to try and be in an open relationship with her.

"Of course I'm willing to try, Miranda. Off course!" Andy answered jumping up to hug Miranda.

"I'm so sorry," Andy whispered in Miranda's neck.

"It's okay. Just try and let me in the next time?"

Andy nodded before yawning loudly.

"Sorry," she said a little embarrassed.

"You're tired, Andrea. You should go and catch up on some sleep."

"No, don't leave. I'm not that tired," Andy said before yawning again.

"Yes, well however convincing that was I need to go back home and you need your sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will," Andy nodded.

"Good, I missed you," Miranda said softly kissing Andy on the lips before leaving.

"Missed you too!" Andy called after her making Miranda smile.


	24. Chapter 23

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Thanks for reading and commenting! I had some trouble writing this so I hope you'll like it._

Chapter 23

"Glad you finally decided to come back to work again, Andrea," Emily remarked as Andy stepped out of the elevator. "I mean we're all preparing for one of the busiest events in fashion and you decide to take a week long vacation. You do remember we're going to Paris next week or have you forgotten already?"

"Relax Emily. I have already finished everything I needed to do in preparation for Paris," Andy answered with a small smile. She wasn't really looking forward to be going back to Paris around this time and in almost the exact same situation as six years before but she knew she had to face her fears and maybe then the nightmares would lessen or maybe disappear completely.

"You have?" Miranda asked softly standing in the doorway of her office making both assistants freeze in fear. Emily just froze for a second before continuing with her work not wanting to be reprimanded and the second assistant who had been staring at Andy during the conversation jolted and looked at Miranda slightly frightened. Probably hoping the woman wouldn't fire her.

"I have," Andy confirmed smiling sweetly at Miranda.

"Then why haven't I seen anything from your new collection yet?"

"I want it to remain a surprise. You'll have to wait till Paris."

"I see. That's bold. You better hope I like it then," Miranda answered trying to hide her surprise and curiosity.

"Oh I think you will. After all you've always liked what A.S. Leighton designed," Andy said grinning.

"Yes, I would like to speak with you about that," Miranda said motioning for Andy to go inside her office. Andy looked confused but nodded and entered the office after which Miranda closed the door and both assistants relaxed again.

"Don't feel relieved," Emily said to the new second assistant who had let out a relieved sigh and had relaxed her shoulders again. "She could still fire you this afternoon, after all you're not really doing a good job," she continued meaning what she said. She knew she was unpleasant to all the second assistants but this one really rubbed her the wrong way and for the first time in a long time Emily was hoping Miranda would fire the second assistant.

The second assistant didn't react she just bit her lip so that she wouldn't give Emily an equally venomous reply. 'It's not worth it,' she thought looking at Emily with distain.

Once inside her office Miranda hesitated. She wasn't sure how she should start this conversation or if they should even have this conversation. It wasn't really any of her business after all but ever since Emily had made that comment last week she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

"Miranda?" Andy asked sensing Miranda's hesitation.

"I wanted to talk to you about Paris. About your new collection."

"Okay, but like I said there's nothing to be worried about."

"And I believe you. That's not what I wanted to talk about. It's... Your name."

"My name?" Andy repeated confused.

"Yes, I know that you couldn't design or write under your own name because of me blacklisting you, but now you can."

"Oh, but Miranda that really isn't necessary."

"I know you get by, but you should be able to get the credit for your creations."

"That's great, but I prefer to keep the alias. I mean the anonymity successfully kept the press away from me and Ally and while that probably decreased severely since I came to New York it still kind of works most of the time. Besides I kind of like the name A.S. Leighton. It ties me to Sophia who is responsible for me designing clothes to begin with," Andy explained with a gentle smile.

"So you want to keep the name?"

"I do, but maybe in the future when it comes to my articles I'll publish under my own name. It's good to have that option so thank you."

"Don't thank me! I'm the reason you couldn't design and write under your own name to begin with," Miranda said, her voice filled with self loathing.

"Miranda," Andy started gently. "That's in the past you need to let it go, besides I may have designed under Sophia's last name without the blacklisting too. Her name opened doors for me who may otherwise have remained closed."

"But still..."

"No, no buts. I have forgiven you for blacklisting me a long time ago so I suggest you do the same," Andy assured her giving her a small hug.

Miranda relished in the small contact. It had been too long that she and Andrea had just been able to enjoy each other's company.

"I needed that," Miranda breathed out when Andy softly kissed her before releasing her.

"Me too," Andy smiled. "Maybe..." She continued only to be interrupted by Elizabeth entering the office.

"Elizabeth, you're back at work already?" Andy exclaimed surprised that the woman was working again.

"Miranda, Andy." Elizabeth greeted smiling slightly. "Yes, I am. Can't let a bit of poison get in my way now can I? Besides it may be for that reason I was poisoned. The police think that if it was me that the poison was meant for then it was probably to keep me from doing my work as chairman of the board."

"They suspect Irv," Miranda said.

Elizabeth nodded and answered: "However they don't have any evidence to support it.

"I'll just have to be careful. Anyway that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about and since I need to talk to you both it's convenient that you're both here."

Elizabeth paused, smiled and turned to Miranda: "Miranda, I just wanted to tell you that one of the writers who was supposed to be joining us in Paris has fallen ill so you'll have to find a replacement."

Miranda nodded knowing exactly who she was going to ask.

"And Andy? I just received a call about you from the designer Andrew Dunn. He's having some trouble with his new collection and would very much like to take you out for a late lunch today to discuss some things. He told me that he left the address of the restaurant on your answering machine, okay?"

Andy shot Miranda a pleading look which the older woman answered with a slight shake of her head after which Andy nodded grudgingly. She really didn't want to go out for lunch with anyone other than Miranda, but it seemed that she wouldn't have a choice.

"Good, well have a good day and I'll see you next week at the airport," Elizabeth said and turned to leave.

"You couldn't have saved me from this?" Andy asked hoping that maybe Miranda would still be able to do something.

"I'm sorry Andrea, but what could I have done? Stomp my feet like a petulant child and demand that you have lunch with me?"

"You really can't do anything?" Andy begged not wanting to go eat lunch with Dunn. She remembered him from the gala and he hadn't made much of an impression on her since he had been ogling her constantly and seemed to be unable to talk about anyone other than himself.

"Sorry," Miranda answered looking a little amused. "You'll just have to endure it."

"You're mean," Andy mumbled.

"Oh Andrea, don't tell me you're just figuring that out? The newspapers comment on that at least weekly," Miranda responded smiling slightly. "Now, get out of my office and let me get some work done. You can come and brief me after your lunch."

"Mean," Andy mumbled trying to look annoyed but her grin gave her away.

"Oh and Andrea, please give Emily the name of the restaurant before you leave, just in case," Miranda said winking just before Andy exited the office.

A couple of hours later Andy once again entered Miranda's office.

"I told Emily where you'll be able to find me for the next hour or so unless you're able to get me out of this?" Andy asked still holding on to the hope that she wouldn't have to go to this thing.

"Sorry, can't get you out of it," Miranda said trying to hide her smile.

"You're enjoying this," Andy accused.

"Maybe a little, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to write for Runway in Paris?"

"You want me to replace the sick writer?" Andy asked surprised.

"Yes, I realize that I'm asking a lot since you would already be busy with your collection, but…"

"I'll do it," Andy interrupted smiling. "Besides it's not like I'll be busier than you."

"True," Miranda acknowledged. "But still thank you and now off to lunch you go!"

Less than a half an hour later Andy was sitting in an expensive restaurant listening to Andrew Dunn talking about himself and wishing someone would put her out of her misery.

The waitress bringing their drinks shot her a pitying look and walked back to the bar noticing the briefcase in the corner behind the curtain. She frowned and went to the bar.

"Any idea who the owner is of that briefcase?" She asked the bartender. They guy leaned over the bar to see where she was pointing to and frowned.

"No, maybe someone forgot it?"

"What should we do with it?"

"Go get it. I'll keep it behind the bar today and if nobody comes for it I'll give it to Mr. Barnes."

The waitress nodded and went to get the briefcase but as she bent to retrieve the briefcase she heard a ticking sound. With wide eyes she got even closer and realized the ticking was indeed coming from the briefcase. Slightly panicked she shot up and stormed back to the bar.

"It's ticking!" She whispered urgently.

"What?"

"The briefcase is ticking! Go listen yourself I'm going to go get Mr. Barnes."

"No need. I'm right here," Mr. Barnes said. "What's this all about."

"I noticed a briefcase standing there behind the curtain," the waitress said pointing to the briefcase. "And we thought a customer forgot it so we wanted to place it behind the bar till someone asked for it, but as I went to get it I heard ticking. The briefcase is ticking, Sir."

Mr. Barnes eyes widened slightly as he realized what that could mean.

"Right, I'll go see for myself," he said going to the briefcase, hearing the ticking and coming back.

"Keep everyone away from those tables and call the police. Ask them what we should do. If we don't have to evacuate the restaurant we won't, okay?" Mr. Barnes asked and the waitress and bartender nodded.

Ten minutes later a detective showed up, investigated the briefcase himself and came to the conclusion that there was a complicated explosive device inside. He ordered the owner to evacuate the building as he called in the bomb squad.

Meanwhile Andy was trying to evade Dunn's pathetic attempts at flirting with her without hurting his ego. He was getting on her last nerve when they were interrupted by what appeared to be the owner of the restaurant.

"Lady's and gentlemen I'm afraid there's a slight problem and I'm going to have to ask you all to leave the restaurant and follow the police officer over there outside."

Andy looked confused for a moment before looking back at her dinner companion. Anything was better than listening to this guy so she got up and followed everybody outside.

"Miranda!" Emily called out.

"Emily, I told you not to disturb me," Miranda snapped annoyed at being interrupted.

"I know, but you're going to want to know this," Emily said walking into the office and typing in a web address on Miranda's computer.

Miranda watched as a video from a newscast started playing.

"So they found a bomb in that restaurant? Why would I want to know that?" Miranda asked feeling the dread build up inside her.

"Miss Sachs went to that restaurant," the second assistant said coming to stand behind Emily.

"Out! Both of you and close the door behind you!" Miranda snapped already dialing Andy's number on her phone cursing when she got voicemail. Impatient and worried she got up, walked out the office, ordered Emily to clear her schedule for the day and took her coat from the second assistant before entering the elevator.

Meanwhile Andy and the rest of the guests where being questioned a few blocks away from the restaurant. From what Andy had overheard from a conversation between two officers she knew that there had indeed been a bomb in the suitcase that was triggered to blow up in about thirty minutes. Luckily the bomb was very basic and the bomb squad didn't have any trouble with dismantling it. And now everyone was being asked the same routine questions. 'Did you see the suitcase in the restaurant? Do you know who put it there? Did you see anyone go near it?' They wrote down her answers and her name and address after which they told her she could go home.

Andy let out a sigh of relief when she was outside. All she really wanted now was to go home, cuddle on the couch with Ally, the twins and Miranda while watching a movie. She shivered. The bomb would have gone off in less then thirty minutes from now which meant she still would have been in the restaurant spending the last minutes of her life listening to an arrogant and annoying designer talk about himself. Andy started walking unaware everything and everyone around her until she was spun around and engulfed into a giant hug. She wanted to struggle but when she smelled that clean and sweet scent she realized it was Miranda and just hugged back.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked looking scared but relieved.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened really. They just escorted us out of the restaurant and took us here to ask some questions. The bomb was real but it's already dismantled."

"You scared me," Miranda whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

Andy was trying very hard to keep it together. The thought of what could have been was terrifying and refused to leave her head.

"Come on," Miranda said pulling out of the hug and gently tugging her to the car. "I'm taking you home."

Once in the car Miranda ordered the driver to take her home and put up the privacy screen, after which she pulled Andy to her and hugged her close needing the contact.

"You're okay," she said softly needing to reassure herself.

"I am. Nothing happened really," Andy answered voice shaking slightly. "It's just the thought of what could have happened if they hadn't found the bomb."

"But they did, Andrea. Thank God they did," Miranda answered kissing the top of Andy's head.

"Now how about we try and forget about it all for a while and just enjoy the fact that both of our afternoons were cleared up unexpectedly," Miranda suggested with a small smile.

"You don't need to stay with me. I mean I know you've got a lot of work waiting for you at Runway."

"I'm not leaving your side, Andrea. I can't right now. Besides you said it yourself it's waiting for me. It can wait till tomorrow."

"Okay" Andy gave in easily not really wanting Miranda to leave her anyway. Andy snuggled deeper into Miranda's embrace enjoying the feeling of being that close to the woman she loved. She decided then and there that she would tell Miranda sooner rather than later that she loved her. She wanted to tell her now, but knew that if she did there was a chance that Miranda would think it was because of what happened and Andy wanted Miranda to fully believe her when she said it for the first time.

They spent the day together as Miranda had suggested enjoying each other's company and spending time with their children when they came back from school. Now it was evening and the TV was still playing softly as Ally and the twins were sleeping on a bunch of blankets on the floor while Andy and Miranda had fallen asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

Across town a figure sitting in the dark watching the news was getting more and more agitated. "As it turned out the bomb was the work of an amateur and was easily dismantled by the bomb squad," the blonde reporter said unaware of the remote that was thrown at her image on the television.

"Amateur?" The figure said disbelievingly. "They can't even figure out who the target was. I'll show them who's the amateur!"


	25. Chapter 24

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Thanks for reading and commenting! A few hours later than I had planned but chapter 24 is finally posted! So they're in Paris… What do you think? Will something terrible happen?_

Chapter 24

Andy was sitting on the plane waiting patiently till everyone had boarded so they could leave for Paris. She was trying hard not to flashback to her trip six years ago and so far she seemed to be succeeding. She was proud of herself, though she realized that it was because the situation was incredibly different now. Surprisingly Miranda had allowed her to sit with her on the plane which had been a big shock to everyone including Andy. Miranda's insistence on always sitting alone on planes was legendary even the flight attendants didn't come near her during the flight. It was, like the elevator thing, a Miranda trait that fueled her dragon lady image and up until now she had never allowed anyone to sit with her. So the fact that Andy was now sitting inside Miranda's cocoon of solitude made all the difference and was what was preventing Andy from having flashbacks. Andy's thoughts were interrupted by the pilot announcing that they were ready for take off and that they should fasten their seatbelts.

With a small sigh of relief Andy fastened her seatbelt and looked at the woman next to her expecting her to look pleased because everything had gone smooth so far. But Miranda didn't look pleased at all. 'She looks kind of scared,' Andy thought noticing Miranda's set jaw and the way her hands were gripping the arms of her seat.

"Are you okay?" Andy whispered in Miranda's ear.

"Yes, I'm fine," came Miranda's brisk answer, but Andy noticed the slight tremor in the older woman's voice.

"Liar! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You look terrified and you're going tell me what's causing it, because you know that you can trust me and that I wouldn't judge you or do whatever it is you're afraid of."

Miranda hesitated for another second before replying: "I don't like small spaces and I don't like flying which adds up to me hating planes."

"That's why you insist on sitting alone," Andy said realizing that she sat alone because she didn't want people to know about this.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I mean I kind of get that you don't want the whole world to know that Miranda Priestly is human too, but I already knew that. I know you're human and that you have hopes and dreams like everybody else."

"Don't let that get out," Miranda managed to say with a clenched jaw. The plane was getting ready to lift off and she really hated that part of the flight.

"Easy there. It's going to be okay," Andy comforted covering one of Miranda's hands with her own. She leaned into Miranda as much as she could and softly kissed her on the cheek hoping to distract her from what was going on with the plane. She wasn't worried that the Runway staff would see something they shouldn't, because no one in their right mind would disturb Miranda during a flight unless they were ordered to do so by Miranda herself.

Those small gestures had indeed taken Miranda's mind of the plane momentarily but as soon as she could feel the plane lifting off the ground she panicked again and Andy did the only thing she could think of: she kissed Miranda full on the lips and instantly deepened the kiss when the older woman opened her mouth to release a moan.

Now Miranda definitely felt like she was flying, but it wasn't the kind of flying she detested. Andrea's lips were covering her and were creating all kinds of warm feelings in her. She felt warm and weightless plus there was an army of butterflies on the rampage in her stomach.

"Did that help?" Andy asked in a breathless whisper.

"Immensely," Miranda said and smiled. "From now on I'm taking you with me every time I have to take a plane somewhere."

"Really now? Well then it's only fair to warn you that it's going to cost you," Andy answered grinning knowing that Miranda was still afraid but that it had lessened severely.

"Name your price."

"Sleep."

"What?" Miranda asked confused.

"Sleep. That's my price. You have to sleep on this plane. Take a pill if you have to, but get some rest because you and I both know that if you don't you're going to be exhausted and cranky when we arrive in Paris and you don't really have time to rest then so do it now.

Miranda was about to protest but was interrupted when Andy uttered a soft please and aimed those pleading brown eyes at her.

"Fine," Miranda caved. "I'll take a pill and get some rest, but wake me up when we're about to land."

"I promise I will. Now sleep."

Andy had kept her promise and had woken Miranda up with a kiss right when they were about to land. They arrived in their hotel in Paris in the late afternoon which meant they didn't have a lot of time to get ready before they were expected at a dinner with a couple of important French designers and editors. It was a busy and exhausting evening for both ladies and was a good indicator of how the rest of their week was going to go.

Six days later an exhausted Andy let herself fall down on her bed. This amused an equally tired Miranda who was grinning at the younger woman.

"Tired? After just a week? Ah you young people don't have any stamina."

One brown eye shot open and glared at Miranda.

"You're not seriously going to tell me you're not exhausted?" She questioned daring the woman to lie to her.

"No, but no matter how tired I would never allow myself to flop down on a bed like that."

"You should try it. It's very liberating," Andy countered.

"I don't think so," Miranda answered. "I should let you get some rest," she continued inching towards the door.

"No, stay. I haven't seen you all week and I know you're tired too. So just stay."

When Miranda continued to hesitate by the door Andy ordered: "The bed is huge and I don't snore. Now get over here and get some rest."

"Bossy. One successful collection and you think you can order me around," Miranda muttered while she walked over to the bed and came to lay next to Andy.

"I don't think I know, besides you obeyed. Now be quiet and sleep," Andy mumbled in answer before falling asleep.

The next morning Andy woke up to find Miranda snuggled into her side. 'She looks so vulnerable. No one would ever call her 'the dragon lady' if they had ever seen her like this. To bad for them I don't like to share,' Andy thought while looking at Miranda fondly.

"Stop staring at me," Miranda muttered and to Andy's surprise she snuggled deeper into her side.

"I'm not staring I'm admiring."

"You should be sleeping."

"No, I really shouldn't. It's late and we have to start getting ready for the final press conference in just a few minutes."

Miranda groaned still feeling a little tired.

"I'm just going to lie here forever and if you know what's good for you you'll do the same."

"Are you threatening me?" Andy asked laughing.

"I'm giving you very good advice and stop laughing it's making me move," Miranda mumbled determined to keep her eyes closed and go back to sleep.

"We really do need to get up, Miranda."

Miranda didn't react and made no move to get off of Andy.

"Miranda?"

"Hmm…"

"How about we have another date here? I mean we don't have to leave till tomorrow which means we have tonight off and I was thinking that maybe we could go on another date?" Andy asked hesitantly hoping Miranda wasn't too tired.

"Only if I get to arrange it," Miranda answered finally opening her eyes to look Andy in the eyes.

"You get to arrange it if you get up and get ready now."

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" Miranda asked grumbling while getting up.

"You did, but don't worry I'll pretend it was because you're still half asleep."

"It is. I'm not even remotely human before I had my first cup of coffee," Miranda said seriously making Andy grin.

A couple of hours later both Miranda and Andy were in Miranda's hotel room ordering room service. They had gone to the press conference which had gone smoothly after which Miranda had taken Andy shopping followed by some sight seeing. All in all it had been a very enjoyable and exhausting date and it wasn't over yet since Miranda had invited Andy to come over and have dinner in her suite which had an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. Andy had of course accepted the invitation and so here they were, sitting on the couch tired but happy waiting for their room service.

"It looks great by day, but at night it's just a really romantic sight," Andy said looking at the Eiffel Tower.

"Well, they do call Paris the city of love for a reason," Miranda replied smiling softly and getting up when she hear a knock indicating that their food had arrived.

Miranda was watching Andrea as she finished eating her dessert. Their candlelight dinner had gone great and she was pleased. This week had taken a lot out of both of them and they had needed a day off to just enjoy each other's company. She had enjoyed showing Andrea Paris the way she saw it and telling her about how she had experienced it when she had worked here many years ago. What she had enjoyed even more was that Andy had opened up to her telling her more about her life in Paris. Yes, their date had been a huge success and Miranda really didn't want it to end so she was going to try and make it last as long as she possibly could.

"Did you enjoy your dessert?" Miranda asked Andy knowing full well that she had.

"I did. It was wonderful. This whole day was fantastic. From waking up with you on top of me to this lovely dinner."

"It's not over yet," Miranda said smiling gently and blushing a little. She had enjoyed waking up with Andrea too and hoped she would be able to again soon.

"It isn't?" Andy asked grinning.

"No, I think a movie is in order," Miranda announced. She knew it was a very common thing to do, but it had been so long since she had enjoyed doing something so common with someone other than her twins.

"Which movie?"

"I just bought this and I thought we could check out what all the fuss is about," Miranda said holding up the DVD of the movie Avatar.

"When did you buy that?" Andy asked surprised Miranda had been able to sneak it by her.

"When you were getting lost in the CD-collection," Miranda chuckled putting the DVD into the player and coming to sit next to Andy who rearranged herself so that she was lying in Miranda's arms.

Ten minutes into the movie Miranda had lost any interest she may have had in the movie. It wasn't that it was a bad film, because to be honest she wasn't paying attention. It was however because of Andrea's very warm and very distracting body that was pressing into her and summoning new and wonderful feelings.

"Thank you for today, Miranda. I can't remember ever having enjoyed a day out so much," Andy said softly not really paying attention to the movie but just enjoying the feeling of having Miranda so close to her.

"You're very welcome," Miranda said her breath tickling Andy's hair.

"I love this," Andy said with a contented sigh turning her head slightly to look Miranda in the eye. "I love you," she admitted softly meaning the words from the bottom of her heart and waiting anxiously for Miranda's response.

"You love me?" Miranda repeated stunned. Her head couldn't seem to process the words, but her heart was already jumping with joy.

"I do. I love you. Very much. You don't have to say it back. I just… Needed to tell you."

"I love you too. So much and for so long. I can't tell you how happy I am you came back to New York," Miranda said as a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

Andy leaned in and kissed them away before kissing Miranda passionately on the lips.


	26. Chapter 25

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Thanks for reading and commenting! On to chapter 25 with the scene some of you have been waiting for! It's my first time writing something like this so I hope I did it justice!_

Chapter 25

Miranda couldn't believe it. After countless of handsome nameless men and two unsuccessful marriages all it took to make her head spin and her stomach to somersault was a kiss from Andrea Sachs. 'Well,' Miranda thought breathlessly as she watched Andrea who was laying on top of her trying to catch her breath. 'It wasn't just a kiss. A mind blowing make out session was a more accurate description.'

"God, you're beautiful," Miranda said breathlessly. While still trying to catch her breath she reluctantly pushed herself up so that she was sitting across from Andrea instead of under her. A couch really wasn't the place where she wanted this to happen for the first time and sadly that meant moving from under Andrea's delicious weight.

"So beautiful," Miranda repeated before she started kissing Andy again. With deliberate and slow movements Miranda got up from the couch forcing Andy to either break the kiss or move with her.

Andy moved with her not wanting to lose the feel of those soft lips on hers. She groaned when Miranda's hands started to wander to her stomach and moaned loudly when Miranda pushed the fabric of her blouse up and started caressing the skin underneath. It was torture. Complete and utter torture of the best kind.

Miranda tore her mouth away from Andy's to focus her attention on unbuttoning the tiny buttons of Andy's blouse. She cursed silently when it was taking to long for her patience to bear and just ripped the blouse open before resuming the kissing.

Andy hardly noticed when the buttons flew all over the place because Miranda was kissing her again and it felt heavenly. Andy's hands who had been resting at Miranda's hips this whole time moved to the hem of her shirt lifting it up and removing it from Miranda's beautiful body in one smooth motion.

"Figures I'm the one wearing the more accommodating clothing," Miranda muttered as her fingers went to the fly of Andy's pants.

Andy's chuckles were smothered by another moan when Miranda's mouth started kissing and sucking on her pulse point.

"God."

"Just Miranda, sweetheart," Miranda grinned rakishly as she pulled down Andy's pants and removed her own. She went back to kissing Andrea's lips and started moving them both toward the bed. Her heart was thundering in her chest and Miranda found herself hoping that she would survive Andrea's kisses and hesitant touches. Miranda's hands started to wander again: trailing up Andy's arms to her shoulders down to her collarbone and then down again to cup her breasts to the black lace bra she was wearing. The cupping of her breasts jolted Andy out of her haze of arousal which made her tear her lips from Miranda and take a step back out of the embrace she had been in.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked in a scared and worried whisper.

"I-I don't know if I can do this," Andy said her voice quivering and the amount of anxiety in her eyes overwhelming.

"I won't hurt you," Miranda stated seriously cupping Andrea's cheek and caressing it with her thumb. She would never purposely hurt Andrea and she would definitely not hurt her like that ever. In fact she was going to make it her life's mission to make sure no one ever hurt her like that again.

"I know! I know. It's not that. It's just… What if I'm ..."

"If you're?" Miranda asked having no idea where Andy was going with this.

"Lacking. What if I'm lacking. I don't think I could bear disappointing you," Andy confessed in a whisper.

Miranda's eyes went wide with shock. The silly girl actually thought she would be lacking? That she could disappoint her? When all she had to do was look at her and she would turn into puddle of extremely aroused goo. She shook her head and walked over to Andy. She kissed her softly and began leading her backwards towards the bed again.

"You can't disappoint me, darling. I want you so much it hurts," she whispered in Andy's ear and kissed her again.

"I need you," she continued and this time the kiss was more passionate which caused Andy to moan in her mouth.

Miranda drew back again, looked Andy in the eyes and told her sincerely:

"I love you."

With that she let them both fall onto the bed kissing passionately deeply and in that moment Miranda was sure she would never look at another again. All she needed was here with her in her bed.

"You're beautiful and I love you," Andy said looking up at her with admiration and love.

Miranda smiled one of her rare real smiles in response. Yes, she had heard it a thousand times before and most of those times the words were sincere but to have those same words coming out of Andrea's mouth in this moment was nothing less than magical.

"I love you too," Miranda answered smiling brightly. "Let me show you?" she asked hesitating slightly not wanting to do anything Andrea didn't want her too. Andy just nodded in answer. She was ready. Actually she was more than ready. This was Miranda and if she was honest she had to admit she had been waiting years for this to happen.

Miranda kissed Andrea again enjoying the sensation of those soft lips moving against hers. Her hands caressed the soft skin of Andy's stomach and she was amazed that it quivered under her touch. She trailed upwards deliberately avoiding the bra clad breasts and teasing the skin near the edge of the bra.

Andy moaned into Miranda's mouth. Miranda was driving her crazy. She was absolutely losing her mind.

"Miranda please," she whispered as Miranda's lips left hers and went to her neck all the while continuing to tease the skin around her bra.

"Please what?" Miranda asked in a teasing tone.

"Touch me. Please stop teasing and touch me," Andy groaned.

Miranda grinned against Andy's neck before caressing Andy's bra clad breasts.

"Like this?" She asked still grinning.

"Mmmh... No," Andy answered sounding breathless.

"No?"

"Take it off," Andy ordered and Miranda turned on by Andy's tone obeyed removing the bra in one smooth motion.

"Oh God," Andy moaned when Miranda cupped her breasts and started stroking her nipples agonizingly slow.

Miranda was lost in the sensation of it all too. She had no idea that touching another woman like this would feel this good. The softness of Andrea's breast and the hardening of her nipples felt heavenly.

She dipped her head down and kissed Andrea passionately swallowing her moans all the while continuing her ministrations. She positioned a thigh between Andy's legs and was surprised and delighted to feel the wetness of Andrea's panties.

Andy groaned when Miranda pushed one of her thighs in between her legs and bit Miranda's bottom lips softly in protest to all the teasing. But Miranda just grinned into the kiss and continued creating a delicious and torturous friction. Andy retaliated by trailing her nails along Miranda's back making her groan and pull back from the kiss. Andy took advantage of this by quickly leaning forward to remove Miranda's bra and before Miranda even knew what was happening Andy was sucking one of her nipples into her mouth. Miranda moaned loudly and her hands tangled themselves into Andrea's hair. And then just as quickly as Andy's mouth had descended it disappeared earning a groan of protest and a frustrated glare from Miranda pointed at Andy who was sporting a teasing grin and was now teasing Miranda's ribs with soft touches.

"You're evil," Miranda groaned yanking Andrea's head up so that their lips could meet once again before trailing a path of soft kisses downward. Andy groaned when Miranda paid attention to her neck, moaned when she bit her collarbone and by the time Miranda was kissing and licking her breasts Andy was panting and hoping that she wouldn't pass out.

"Miranda!" She huffed out. "Please… I need you."

The soft pleading was Miranda's undoing as she lost every shred of control and swiftly pulled down Andy's underwear as well as her own. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling one of Andrea's legs and hovering over her beautiful body. She looked straight into Andy's eyes as the hand that was caressing the brunettes stomach slowly trailed down.

Both women gasped when Miranda's fingers stroked through soft wetness for the first time but not once did Miranda's blue eyes leave Andy's brown ones. Slowly, as if afraid of doing something wrong, Miranda's fingers started exploring, making Andy utter soft noises of pleasure. Soon enough Miranda had discovered the place that made Andy moan and squirm under her touch. So she kept stroking the bud in circular motions and when Andy least expected it she entered her, making sure she maintained eye contact so that Andrea knew exactly who it was that was moving inside her. They were both lost in each other's eyes and in the feel of each other when Miranda curled up her fingers and increased the speed of her trusts which caused Andy to moan her name and to start moving in time with Miranda's trusts.

Minutes later Andy came with Miranda's name on her lips and the look in those blue eyes imprinted in her mind.

"Miranda," Andy uttered breathlessly as she pulled the older woman onto her body making them both gasp a little. "That was absolutely amazing."

Miranda smiled. She couldn't agree more. Watching Andrea moan her name in release while her face was contorted in absolute pleasure had been absolutely wonderful. She sighed blissfully and laid her head down on top of Andy's chest listening to the fast heartbeat that was slowing down.

When Andy's heartbeat had a steady rhythm again she surprised Miranda by flipping them over. Grinning flirtatiously Andy hovered over her lover. Andy leaned in and the breath tickling Miranda's ear caused her to shiver.

"My turn," She whispered before her lips, tongue and teeth started caressing Miranda's neck, shoulders, collarbone and every other inch of soft pale skin they could find. She kissed her way down to Miranda's breasts teasing each nipple with her teeth and grinning when Miranda's hips started to thrust in search of some friction.

"Andrea," Miranda uttered in a voice softer than a whisper.

Andy recognized the plea and decided that her lover had waited long enough. She continued her journey again and paid special attention to Miranda's belly button which earned her a groan and a soft curse. Smiling Andrea crossed the final distance and her lips and tongue stroked soft, wet flesh in search of that one place that earned her the most noise. The search didn't take long and in no time Andy had Miranda withering and quivering underneath her. When she felt that Miranda was close Andy pushed her over the edge by plunging her fingers into Miranda's core causing her to climax with a scream.

As Miranda came down from her high Andy crawled up her body and covered them both with a blanket.

"I love you," Andy whispered tiredly before falling into a deep sleep.

When Miranda finally came to her senses she noticed Andrea was asleep and snuggled up against her. With a contented sigh Miranda pulled Andrea even closer into her body and let her mind drift to what had transpired just moments ago.

What had happened left her speechless. She had never in her entire life felt like this. She had had sex before, of course she'd had sex before with two ex husbands and twin daughters that wasn't very surprising news. She had even enjoyed sex before, not often mind you, but in the beginning of her marriages the sex was enjoyable and she'd even had a few one nightstands that had been satisfying. But never, not once, had it been like this. Andrea had been a loving, teasing, playful and oh so satisfying lover. Her hands hadn't been rough and every touch had been about Miranda and for Miranda's pleasure only. Her previous bed partners' hands however had been rough and their caresses hurried because they couldn't wait to get that part over with and move on to the next, to their own pleasure and climax. It hadn't been like that with Andrea. When Andrea had touched her she had made her feel like she was the most important and most loved person on the planet and that nothing mattered except giving her pleasure. Miranda closed her eyes basking in the afterglow and quickly followed Andrea by succumbing to a deep sleep.

The next morning Andy slowly awakened feeling completely relaxed and at peace. When she noticed that there was a warm and comfortable weight across her right side she slowly opened her eyes to find Miranda Priestly fast asleep and covering half of her body.

'So cute,' Andy thought enjoying the view and enjoying it even more when Miranda moved which caused the sheet to slide off of her a little and gave Andy a beautiful view of Miranda's naked body. 'And so sexy,' she sighed suppressing the urge to reach out and wake Miranda up.

A few minutes later Miranda opened her eyes to find Andrea staring at her adoringly.

"Morning beautiful. Sleep well?" Andy asked grinning broadly when she noticed Miranda was finally awake.

"I did. Did you?"

"I did too which isn't that surprising since someone totally exhausted me last night," Andy teased.

"Ah no stamina," Miranda exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh no stamina huh? I'll show you," Andy growled and rolled on top of Miranda kissing her feverishly and just when their make out session was turning heated the phone rang.

"What?" Andy grumbled annoyed at being interrupted.

"Good morning! This is your wake up call. It's 7h30 AM," a voice greeted her.

"God, I hate phones," Andy groaned as she slammed the phone back down. "I don't want to move I want to lay here and repeat everything we did last night. Multiple times."

"That does sound incredibly appealing, but unfortunately we have a plane to catch," Miranda said with the regret apparent in her voice.

"I know," Andy mumbled.

"Cheer up, darling. We get to go home and see our kids in a couple of hours."

"True and I did miss them and Sophia," Andy acknowledged. "I'll make you another deal then. I'll get out of this bed without complaining if you promise to sleep on the plane so we can spend the afternoon with our kids."

"Agreed."

"Okay then," Andy said leaning in for a kiss again.

"You're supposed to be getting up," Miranda admonished when Andy pulled back.

"That was one for the road," Andy said grinning and getting up.

"Now get going before we're late," Andy teased ducking when Miranda threw a pillow at her head.

Several hours, a plane ride and a nap later Miranda and Andy were cuddling on the backseat of Miranda's car. They were both excited to be back and to be on their way to seeing their children again so the car ride was filled with silence and the enjoyment they both got from being in the other's arms.

Just before they arrived at their street Miranda said softly: "I love you Andrea and never has a trip to Paris been so special to me."

"I love you too," Andy responded. "So much. I can't imagine ever loving somebody else again. I'm afraid you're stuck with me," she continued teasingly but sincere.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Come on. Let's go check up on our kids and see if they haven't driven Sophia crazy yet," Miranda replied with a real smile on her face as she nudged Andrea out of the car.


	27. Chapter 26

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Thanks for reading and commenting! Happy Mother's day!_

Chapter 26

Andy was standing in a corner with Doug and Lilly trying to focus on what was being said and failing miserably. She was too busy wondering when Miranda would arrive to concentrate. The twins had stayed the night so they were already playing in the pool while Ally was watching them looking a little jealous and a lot impatient. Andy grinned. Her daughter knew that she wouldn't be allowed to swim until her instructor got here and since the instructor was running late Ally was standing next to Sophia in her cute pink bathing suit pouting.

"She looks adorable," Doug said knowing where Andy's mind had gone.

"She does, but if the instructor doesn't get here soon she's going to throw a tantrum."

"And if Miranda doesn't get here soon you might," Lilly added grinning and earning a glare. "It's true Andy and you know it!"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Andy muttered.

"Sure you don't," Doug teased grinning.

"Yeah, you're laughing now. Let's see how many syllables you two are going to be able to utter when she talks to you," Andy said knowing Miranda wouldn't let her guard down around them until she was sure of them. Lilly and Doug looked appropriately afraid.

"You don't think she'll ease up a little?" Doug asked in a terrified whisper. "Cause we're you're friends and all?"

"You interrupted our first kiss. How do you think she's going to behave around you?" Andy answered trying to remain serious. It was so much fun teasing Doug.

"Oh God," Doug exclaimed. "I'm dead. She's going to murder me isn't she?"

Andy grinned. His dramatic behavior and his gullibility were the two main reasons why teasing Doug was so much fun. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the bell.

"That's either Miranda or the swimming instructor. I'm going to go open the door," she said instead sounding very cheerful and leaving a terrified Doug and a hesitant Lilly.

Andy opened the door and beamed when she saw Miranda standing there looking just a tad uncomfortable.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she walked in.

"That's okay you didn't miss anything, but I did miss you," Andy answered giving Miranda a quick kiss before leading her towards the pool.

"I don't think I've ever been at a pool party before," Miranda said. "You're not expecting me to swim are you?"

"I know you've never been at a pool party before cause that's what you said last week when Sophia suggested it," Andy said grinning. "And no right now you're not expected to swim, but someday when we're here alone I will expect you to."

Miranda blushed and murmured: "You might be able to talk me into that."

"So who's here?" Miranda asked after clearing her throat.

"Sophia, a few of Sophia's friends, Ally, your daughters who are already swimming by the way, Lilly and Doug and the swimming instructor should be here soon too. By the way would you do me a favor?" Andy asked.

"Depends," Miranda answered eyeing Andy wearily.

"Scare Doug for me?"

Miranda laughed of all the things she expected Andrea to ask from her that wasn't even on the list. "And why do you want me to scare your friend?" She asked amused.

"He was teasing me with you so I'm just making sure he gets what he deserves."

"Teasing you? How?"

"He may have implied I was going to throw a tantrum if you didn't get here soon," Andy mumbled blushing a little.

"And was he right?"

"Maybe."

"Then I don't think he deserves to be scared by me," Miranda said teasingly enjoying the fact that Andy had missed her presence.

"He was also the one who interrupted our first kiss," Andy said hoping Miranda would cave.

"Well," Miranda murmured looking at Andy's lips and remembering how great their first kiss felt. "That is unforgivable."

"Thanks," Andy said kissing Miranda on the cheek.

"You do realize that most people would ask me to be nice to their friends?"

"I'm not most people, Miranda. You should know that by now," Andy answered giving Miranda a teasing smile before opening the doors to the pool.

An hour later Miranda's good mood had completely vanished. She had enjoyed the party immensely finding Doug and Lilly incredibly amusing and her twins were obviously having fun. But now the party didn't seem so great anymore and it was all _her_ fault. The her being swimming instructor Liz. She seemed to be around Andrea's age, had the tanned and toned body of a Greek goddess and was obviously interested in Miranda's girlfriend. Miranda gritted her teeth as she saw Liz come out of the pool and throwing Andrea a smoldering look.

'How dare she,' Miranda thought. 'How dare she look at her like that!'

But Miranda had to admit that it wasn't abnormal to stare at someone as beautiful as Andrea nor was it abnormal that someone made a pass at her and all things considered _Liz _seemed to be a better match for Andrea than she was. They were both young, beautiful and it was obvious that the blonde got along with Ally… So Miranda concluded with a nauseous feeling the only thing that would be abnormal in this situation was that Andrea wouldn't have any interest in Liz.

"Hey, are you okay?" Andy asked looking worried. She had noticed that Miranda had withdrawn into herself the last hour, but she couldn't seem to figure out what had caused it. "Doug or Lilly didn't upset you did they?"

"No, they didn't. I just remembered that I forgot to arrange some things for Runway," Miranda lied needing to get away from it all.

"Oh, well…" Andy replied hesitating not really believing Miranda but not wanting to push for the truth either. "I guess you have to leave then?"

"I do. Just send the twins back when the party's over," Miranda answered hastily kissing Andy on the cheek, saying her goodbyes to everyone and leaving in a hurry with Andy staring after her looking incredibly worried.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked.

"I have no idea," Andy said still looking at the door. "She didn't say."

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Sophia assured her.

'I hope so,' Andy thought.

By Monday afternoon Andy knew that waiting for Miranda to tell her wasn't an option anymore since when she had been driving every one at Runway completely insane. Even Elizabeth and Nigel had complained and she herself had had her article send back to her with the comment 'Miranda doesn't like it'. It was obviously written by the second assistant and Andy even wondered if Miranda had taken the time to read it.

'Enough is enough,' Andy thought anger coursing through her veins as she stood up and walked towards Miranda's office.

"You do know you're risking death?" Emily had said when she saw Andy coming.

"I need to talk to her."

"Very well, but just a fair warning: this is possibly one of the worst moods I've ever seen her in."

Andy ignored the comment and walked right in.

"I didn't want to be disturbed," Miranda barked without looking up.

"Well too bad Miranda!" Andy barked back. "You can't always get what you want."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be correcting your article?"

"Oh so you did read it?"

"Of course I did and it was not up to Runway standards," Miranda lied in a haughty tone of voice. She knew it was one of the best articles Andrea had ever let her read but she couldn't help herself. She was angry and afraid and so she lashed out.

"Miranda! Cut the attitude and tell me what's going on!" Andy hissed surprising Miranda.

Miranda sighed, took of her glasses and stood up to look out the window. After a few minutes she turned back towards Andy and said: "Sometimes I wonder why in the world you are with me. What it is that I have to offer to you. I mean you're wealthy, famous, well liked, loved even, beautiful and young so if you're not with me for the money or the fame why are you with me? It's obvious you could do better, that you could get someone younger."

"Do better? Someone younger? Miranda what are you talking about?" Andy asked confused.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice Allison's swimming instructor ogle you. She made it very obvious she was interested and I mean she'd be better for you. She's young, good with Allison and is absolutely gorgeous."

"I didn't," Andy answered still looking confused. "Notice I mean. I didn't notice," she repeated her voice gaining strength as she got angry. "And you know why? Because I was looking at you for almost the entire afternoon. I was watching the woman I love looking amazing and talking to my oldest friends. That's what I was doing! I can't believe this! You were punishing me because Ally's swimming instructor was looking at me?"

"I..." Miranda trailed off not knowing what to say. 'She had punished Andrea for something she apparently hadn't even been aware of and couldn't help even if she had known. Her only defense was that she had been jealous. Incredibly jealous for no apparent reason.'

"And then you go and question why I would even want to be with you? Don't you know me at all? I love you! I don't care that you're famous, that you're the queen of fashion, that you're rich! I don't want La Priestly and I never did! I want all of you and I understand that being the queen of fashion is a big part of that, but I know you're more than that. You're the woman that watches animated movies with her kids, that plays twister because she doesn't want to disappoint them, that kisses me and makes me feel I'm the most wonderful woman on the planet and I want all of that. I love you. Every part of you," Andy said looking emotional, hurt and angry. "I can't believe you would doubt that."

"I didn't," Miranda protested feeling helpless. "I really didn't. I know you love me. I may not have realized the depth of that love until now but I promise I won't make that mistake again. And I love you too. All of you and you are the most wonderful woman on the planet."

"Well then what was this all about?" Andy asked. Miranda's declaration had softened her a bit, but she still needed to know where this was coming from.

"I got jealous and scared. Mostly scared," Miranda admitted timidly. "I've never been so afraid of losing someone like I am with you. I mean I love my girls, but I'm not afraid of losing them to someone else. Never have been. But with you I'm absolutely terrified. You're young, beautiful and you've got such a beautiful soul. How could anyone not want you? And if you could get someone younger with a more toned body than mine why wouldn't you? I mean it's what everyone else does."

"Oh Miranda. You really shouldn't compare me to Stephen," Andy said as she walked toward Miranda and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want any one else. I only want you," she whispered in Miranda's ear and kissed her neck making her shiver. "And all that talk about being old and your body not being toned is just ridicules," she continued still kissing her neck softly and walking backwards till she reached the left corner of Miranda's office where a huge mirror was positioned against the wall.

Miranda wanted to object, but found that she couldn't form the words. The air in the room had changed and she was feeling the effect of that combined with Andrea's kisses.

"Now look in the mirror," Andy said shifting so that she was standing behind Miranda and looking over her shoulder. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Andy continued sincerely.

"I'm nowhere near the caliber of Liz, Andrea, and I know you see that too. You're observant it's what makes you a good fashion designer so you should have seen that I really don't look as good as Liz in a bathing suit."

"Okay, no more talking from you unless it's to agree with me. I'm going to help you get over this sudden insecurity because I know this isn't you. You're confident! You know you look good," Andy said smiling at Miranda's reflection.

Miranda opened her mouth again, but was cut off by Andy saying: "Hush Miranda. No talking."

Miranda bristled internally. She didn't like being told to be quiet and she didn't like to be ordered around.

"Just trust me," Andy said pleading with her big brown eyes and Miranda caved temporarily ignoring the fact that she didn't take orders from anyone. This was Andrea and that made it different. She relaxed a little, but that was short-lived since Andrea's hands went to unbutton her blouse. "Trust me," Andy mouthed at her refection and Miranda gave one short nod still feeling unsure about this but letting Andrea have her way. For now.

Andy unbuttoned the blouse and pulled it halfway of so that it kind of trapped Miranda's hands.

"Look at how beautiful you are," Andy said admiring the red lace bra and letting her hands explore Miranda's smooth skin. Caressing her stomach, her sides, trailing over her bra clad breasts and down again. She saw Miranda's blue eyes darken in the mirror and knew that her plan to make Miranda feel beautiful and wanted was starting to work. She went to unclasp the bra and quickly started caressing Miranda's breasts before the older woman could protest.

"Exquisite," Andy breathed in Miranda's ear as she saw and felt nipples harden under her touch.

"Andrea," Miranda moaned silently sounding incredibly needy.

"I know sweetheart," Andy answered soothingly and let her right hand travel south. She went down to Miranda's skirt, lifted it up and trailed under it teasing Miranda's inner thighs before caressing her softly over her underwear.

"Please," Miranda begged wishing Andrea would remove her underwear and really touch her.

Andy smiled at her through the mirror before removing her underwear and plunging inside without warning which made Miranda moan a little too loud, but neither Andy nor Miranda cared.

"So beautiful," Andy said smiling at their reflection. Miranda was lost in a world of pleasure and it showed. She was leaning into Andy, her head resting on Andy's shoulder, her eyes a darker shade of blue and biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. "And so incredibly hot. Look at you Miranda. How could you possibly doubt yourself?"

"You're beautiful Miranda and I love you," Andy repeated as she felt Miranda climax. As Miranda came down from her high she became boneless which caused Andy to stumble backwards dragging them both onto the couch. "Now do you believe me?" Andy asked as she hugged Miranda's half naked body closer to hers.

"I think I do, but you may have to remind me again in the future," Miranda answered amused. She felt satisfied, confident, beautiful, loved and sexy as hell. She was also feeling a little surprised. Never in her life had she imagined having sex in her office. She liked to control things at Runway which meant losing control here was not an option. Yet a few looks and touches from Andrea seemed to be able to make her forget about things like that. Not that she minded. Not at all. That was possibly the most erotic moment of her life and she didn't regret it even on bit.

"I love you too Andrea," Miranda said and she allowed herself to spend a few more minutes in the arms of the woman she loved.


	28. Chapter 27

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Thanks you for reading and commenting! I had some trouble with writing this which is why it's a little short, but I'll try and write a longer one next week, but no promises._

Chapter 27

Andy was hurrying along the streets of New York hoping she would be home soon. She had been working late today, like she had every day for the past week. All because she was planning on spending time with Ally, Miranda and the twins during the school holiday next week. It was exhausting, but definitely worth it.

"Hey!" A man yelled and shook Andy out of her thoughts making her look up.

"Hi baby, you're exactly what we were looking for," another man behind her said.

Andy quickly turned around so her back was to the wall and saw that there were four huge guys standing there looking threatening.

"What do you want?" Andy asked feeling scared and a little annoyed. She really didn't need this right now when she was feeling tired and overworked.

"Didn't my friend here just tell you? We want you sugar," the biggest one said.

"Yeah this might be a little painful for you, but it's not like that matters," the one with the shaven head said as he inched closer.

Andy saw the faint glimmer of a knife and reacted as she was trained to do. She kicked the knife out of the guy's hand and before he had time to react to that she kicked again making him fall backwards on the pavement. The other three guys reacted then and the only thing that kept them from really hurting her was Andy's training. After a couple of fast but well executed moves all four of the men were lying on the floor grunting in pain.

Shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her body Andy tried to get herself together. She took her phone out of her pocket and called the police while keeping an eye on her attackers who were still lying on the pavement. After she had hung up on the police she called Miranda who was probably home by now wondering why she hadn't picked up Ally yet.

"Andrea?" Miranda asked as she answered the phone.

"Yes Miranda it's me…" Andy started.

"Where are you?" Miranda interrupted sounding worried and angry.

"I'm a few blocks away from Runway," Andy replied sighing. "Listen I'm fine, completely healthy. Do you get that?" Andy continued not really knowing how to say this without scaring and worrying Miranda.

"I do," Miranda answered slowly sounding a little apprehensive. "Now could you please explain to me why you are late?"

"I got attacked but I'm fine," Andy said carefully.

"Attacked? Why? By who?" Miranda asked sounding very worried.

"Why? I don't really know and they kind of look like a gang," Andy said looking at the unmoving men lying on the ground.

"I'm coming over."

"Miranda, you don't have to. I'm going to be stuck here for a little while longer and then I'll come home I promise," Andy said hating that her voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"I'm coming over," Miranda repeated in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Okay," Andy gave in feeling relieved that Miranda was coming.

Twenty minutes later Andy was telling one police officer what happened while four others collected her attackers off of the floor.

"So you kicked them while they were down?" The officer asked sounding puzzled.

"They were trying to get up and you guys weren't here yet. I didn't want to risk them getting away or trying to attack me again," Andy replied sighing.

"And you're sure you didn't get hurt?" The paramedic asked.

"Apart from some minor bruises I'm completely fine. Now can I please go home?" Andy asked feeling utterly exhausted.

"Yes, you can. We'll contact you if there's anything else," the officer said in a monotone tone.

Just then Miranda's car arrived and Miranda was out of the car before it came to a full stop. In no time she was in front of Andy pulling her into her arms and hugging her tight.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked caressing Andrea's cheek and not really caring that she was getting strange looks from a few officers and paramedics.

"I'm fine. It wasn't really all that scary. The bomb in the restaurant was scarier," Andy answered smiling slightly and meaning every word she said. She'd been in control here and was able to fight the guys off without much effort which hadn't been the case with the bomb since she had had to rely on the authorities.

'The bomb,' Miranda thought a little alarmed. 'It could all be a coincidence,' she tried to reassure herself but knew it wasn't going to work. She didn't believe in coincidences and even if she did she wasn't going to leave the life of the woman she loved at the hands of coincidence. She would call a P.I. first thing in the morning and would phone her contact in Paris to hear if something new had happened. But not now. Now she wasn't going to leave Andrea's side for more than a second.

"Can we please go home?" Andy asked sounding exhausted.

"Did the paramedics examine you?" Miranda asked giving Andrea a stern look.

"There was no need I'm fine."

"Okay then, let's go home," Miranda answered guiding Andy towards her car.

The next morning Miranda was up early making a couple of quick calls not caring that she was waking up a few people. She returned to her bedroom as soon as she had hung the phone and was glad to see Andrea was still sleeping peacefully. She silently approached the younger woman and slid onto the bed next to her taking comfort in the closeness.

A half an hour later Andy stirred and woke up to find a pair of ice blue eyes watching her adoringly.

"Good morning," Andy mumbled blushing a little.

"Good morning," Miranda replied with a slight smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was fine yesterday too. A little shook up maybe but still okay."

"Okay," Miranda replied leaning in to kiss Andrea.

"Okay?" Andy repeated a little unsure. She had thought Miranda was going to put up a fight over this.

"Yes, okay. I believe you," Miranda said looking amused. "But our vacation starts today and I was thinking that tomorrow we could maybe take the children and go somewhere?"

"What do you mean our vacation starts today? I still had a couple of meetings and I know you had a lot on your schedule too."

"I called Nigel, Emily and Serena and they'll take over. Nigel will take over most of my tasks with Emily's help he should be able to manage just fine and Serena replace you during your meetings today. So what do you say? We could take a small trip with the children to be away from it all."

"A trip?" Andy repeated thinking it over. "And speaking of the children are they still sleeping?"

"Cara took them to school. And yes a trip will allow us to avoid the press who will probably be camping on your doorstep if they get wind of what happened to you yesterday."

"Oh," Andy said not having realized that she slept that late and missed their children going to school. "Where would we go?" She asked a minute later sounding excited.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead," Miranda admitted sheepishly. "It would have to be somewhere close so that we don't have to take a plane but not too close so that it still feels like a vacation. It would also have to have good indoor facilities since it isn't all that warm outside."

"I don't really care where we go as long as we all go together and don't have to deal with the press," Andy said kissing Miranda's shoulder.

"I think I know where we could go, but I have to make a phone call first. How about I'll go make that call and see if I can get you some breakfast and you go take a shower and meet me in the kitchen afterwards?"

"Hey! Don't I get to know where we might be going before you make that call?"

"No, it's a surprise. Now go get ready," Miranda answered grinning and pushed Andy towards the bathroom.

"Okay, but I'd better like it," Andy mock threatened as she walked into the bathroom.

"I hope you will," Miranda whispered to her empty bedroom as a plan started to take form in her head. "I really hope you will…"

Across town a phone was ringing incessantly.

"Hello?"

"They failed," said the person on the other end.

"What? How could that have happened?"

"She kicked their asses and they were arrested."

"You imbecile! You assured me they were competent! That they would get the job done!"

"I know but…"

"Never mind I'll get it done myself since I obviously can't count on anyone else to do it!"

With that the phone was thrown across the room in a fit of rage.

"I'll kill her myself! I'll do it directly! Yes, that the way it was meant to be and that's how I'll do it! I'll get my revenge or die trying!"


	29. Chapter 28

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Thanks you for reading and commenting! Just a heads up for those who are curious: I'm almost done with this story. It'll probably have thirty chapters and an epilogue._

Chapter 28

It was around noon when a tired Miranda opened the doors to the luxurious holiday house she had rented. She stepped aside to let Andrea, their excited children and Cara in.

"Wow this place is huge," Cassidy commented grinning.

"Does it have a pool?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, it's in the back," Miranda answered smiling at her twins.

"Can we go swim now?" Cassidy asked a hopeful expression on her face.

"Well, if you take your luggage upstairs to your rooms and ask Cara nicely I'm sure she'll take you," Andy answered.

"What about you guys?" Cass asked curiously.

"We need to unpack, darling. We'll come watch when we're done," Miranda answered.

"Can I go too mommy?" Ally asked pulling at Andy's pants.

"Sure you can, but you have to listen to Cara okay?"

Ally nodded and hurried upstairs after the twins who had taken Ally's bag with them.

"We'll join you in a few hours, okay?" Andy said to Cara who nodded and followed the children upstairs.

"Come on, let's go unpack so we can join our children," Miranda said gently pushing Andrea towards the stairs.

Thirty minutes later the kids were having fun in the pool while Andy and Miranda finished unpacking their suitcases.

"I'm so glad that's the last of it," Miranda said feeling exhausted as she let herself fall onto the bed.

"Did you just flop on the bed?" Andy asked incredulously as she closed the closet.

"I did no such thing," Miranda denied trying to hide her amusement at Andrea's disbelieving tone.

"Yes, you did."

"Well if I did, and I'm not saying I did, it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You're a bad influence on me," Miranda answered with an evil grin tugging at Andy's arm making her fall on the bed too.

"I'm the bad influence?" Andy repeated incredulous.

"Yes, you are," Miranda answered rolling on top of Andy and claiming her lips.

"Mmm… Miranda we can't," Andy said in between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure we can, Andrea. But if you don't believe me. Please allow me to demonstrate," Miranda answered kissing Andy once again.

"We promised our children we would join them in the pool."

Miranda pulled back and sighed.

"You're right."

"Wow! That looked like it hurt," Andy joked referring to Miranda agreeing with her.

"Funny," Miranda muttered brushing her lips over Andy's one last time before getting up to find her swimsuit.

"I win," Cassidy exclaimed gloating as she won yet another round of monopoly.

"You're not a very gracious winner Cass," Caroline grumbled a little annoyed with her twin.

"And you're a sore loser," Cassidy replied leaning back and running a hand through her hair that was still a little wet.

"Alright! Enough. Maybe we should stop with the board games and do something else," Andy interfered avoiding a bickering match which would undoubtedly have a very annoyed Miranda Priestly as result.

"That's a very good idea," Miranda agreed looking at her twins pointedly.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Cassidy asked hesitantly.

"I want to draw!" Caroline said.

"Me too," Ally said bouncing with excitement.

"But I can't draw," Cassidy said.

"We'll do something else then," Miranda told her youngest twin.

"How about you and your mother play something on the piano while Caro, Ally and me draw something?" Andy suggested knowing Cassidy loved playing the piano.

"Great!" Cassidy agreed going to the piano that stood in the corner of the room.

"I really like this," Caroline remarked a little later as she watched Andy draw a very good picture of her mother and sister sitting by the piano

"Like what, darling?" Miranda asked sitting next to Cassidy trying to pick the next song they could play.

"This. Us being here together in one room," Caroline explained. "I mean we've been together a lot lately, but most of the time you and Andy are off doing your thing while me and Cass do something else and Ally plays with Sophia."

"Yeah, it's nice being together like this," Cassidy agreed quietly. "We should do it more often."

"But not too often," Caroline interjected jokingly. "We've got to think about our image after all."

"Hey! Hanging out with us would do wonders for you image!" Andy replied grinning and throwing a small eraser at Caroline's head.

"Right," a smiling Cassidy scoffed.

"Careful, darling. Wouldn't want you to fall from this bench," Miranda mock threatened with a beautiful and rare smile on her face.

"Okay, okay, I give. Don't hurt me… You can even pick the song," Cassidy answered in an overly dramatic manner making everyone in the room laugh.

"This was a really good idea, Miranda," Andy murmured as she snuggled deeper into Miranda's embrace. "It's great to spend some time with you and the kids away from home," she continued yawning at the end of her sentence.

"I agree and I think someone's a little tired."

"Hmm, good thing I'm already in bed huh," Andy mumbled already half asleep.

"Sleep sweetheart. Tomorrow's another day. I love you."

"G'night. Love you too."

Six days later Miranda was pacing around in the living room nervously. Their vacation had been perfect but she hadn't had the courage yet to carry out part two of her plan and she was quickly running out of time. Tomorrow they would be driving back to New York which is why Miranda planned to execute her idea tonight. She just didn't know how she was going to do it.

'Should I even go through with it?' Miranda thought nervously. 'What if she thinks it's too soon? What if I scare her away with this?'

"Mom!" Cassidy yelled.

"Yes?" Miranda asked as she walked out of the living room towards the entry.

"We're leaving with Cara to go look for shells, okay?" Caroline said.

"Okay, but no going in the water. It's too cold." Miranda answered and a very excited Caroline, Cassidy and Ally dragged Cara along with them towards the beach.

'Now where's Andrea?' Miranda asked herself trying to suppress her nerves and act normal.

"Andrea?" She called out.

"In the kitchen," Andy answered sounding amused and a little sheepish.

"The kitchen…" Miranda sighed. "Seriously Andrea why do you always insist on doing the dishes? You do realize there's a housekeeper for that?"

Andy shrugged and answered: "I don't know. I guess I kind of like doing it and the housekeeper does enough already."

Miranda sat down at the kitchen table knowing she wasn't going to win this particular discussion and secretly finding it endearing that her lover insisted on always doing the dishes herself.

She sat there watching Andrea doing the dishes and felt the love she had for the younger woman overwhelm her. God she loved her. She loved everything about her and even though they weren't really dating all that long she knew she wanted her forever.

"Marry me," she blurted when Andy was drying her hands having finished with the dishes. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had just blurted out. This was not the way how she was supposed to do this! She was supposed to do this tonight, over a romantic dinner under a starlit sky. She had been planning on making a big speech and presenting the younger woman with the ring she had bought. And now she went and proposed without the ring, the dinner and the romance? This really wasn't the plan! She looked at Andrea and saw that her eyes had gone wide too.

"W-what?" Andy stuttered.

"Marry me. I'm sorry I know that I should have done this with a ring and at with a romantic speech and I was going to but I just couldn't wait any longer. I love you. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever. I want you, us, our family forever. I realize that we haven't been together that long but I've known it was you for a very long time. I've known since you walked away in Paris and took my heart with you and I'll always regret I didn't just go after you, but we're here now and we're finally together and that means the world to me. You, Ally and the twins are my world and I want it to stay that way. So please marry me," Miranda pleaded. "And I do have a ring," she added nervously.

Andy nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I know we're going fast, but I just can't help the way I feel. I want you to be mine forever," Miranda rambled not daring to look Andrea in the eye. 'What if she said no? What if there was pity in her eyes?'

"Yes," Andy whispered. "I want to be with you forever, Miranda, so I would love to marry you."

She kissed Miranda softly on the lips and hugged her tightly.

"You don't think I'm going to fast?" Miranda asked needing to be sure and not wanting to push Andrea into something she didn't really want.

"No I think we're going at our own pace which is just fine," Andy assured her smiling. "Besides I've been waiting for you for six years so I don't think we're going all that fast. In fact you've been kind of slow," Andy teased kissing Miranda on the nose after which she claimed her lips once again.

This time their kiss was passionate and slow. Miranda felt the arousal building up inside of her and pushed Andy onto the counter.

"The kids?" Andy moaned breathlessly as Miranda started kissing her neck.

"They've gone to the beach already. To find shells," Miranda answered as she pulled of Andy's t-shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Okay," Andy moaned as Miranda's hands went to her bra clad breasts.

"You're beautiful," Miranda murmured in Andy's ear. "And you're mine."

Andy moaned again unbelievably turned on by Miranda's words and actions.

Miranda removed Andy's bra and kissed her way down Andy's chest to pay attention to beautiful breasts that just begged to be touched and kissed. She continued kissing her way down and impatiently tugged Andy's skirt and underwear down. She wanted to taste her fiancée, wanted to make her scream.

"Miranda," Andy moaned as Miranda explored her center with her tongue.

"In… Inside please," she begged as Miranda continued to tease her with her mouth. "I need you inside," Andy repeated and almost screamed when Miranda pushed two fingers inside her while sucking on her clit.

"Come for me," Miranda whispered and Andy came loudly with Miranda's name on her lips.

Miranda stood up again, her arms coming around a trembling Andrea who was still recovering from her release.

"I love you," she whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I love you too," Andy replied when she had calmed down again. "I'm going to love being married to you," Andy grinned.

"Likewise," Miranda said smiling, but her smile faded when the door slammed announcing the arrival of their kids. "Get dressed," Miranda said as she hurried towards the door. "I'll slow them down a little."

"Hi mom!" The twins chorused.

"Hi, Miranda," Ally smiled.

"Hello my darlings, have you been good?" She asked while looking at Cara who nodded with a small smile.

"Of course we have," Cassidy said.

"And we found a lot of shells," Ally exclaimed excitedly showing Miranda her little bucket.

"That's great," Miranda said smiling softly at the little girl. She was a cute mini-Andrea which made it impossible for Miranda not to love her.

"Where's Andy?" Caroline asked.

"Right here," Andy said smiling brightly.

"Look mommy. We found shells," Ally said showing off her little bucket again.

"I can see that sweetie. Did you have fun?"

"Yes!"

"What did you guys do?" Caroline asked noticing that Andy and her mom couldn't stop smiling.

"I euh…" Miranda stumbled having planned to have this conversation before proposing and not after. She found she had no idea what to say.

"We wanted to ask you guys something," Andy took over.

"Okay…" Cassidy answered looking at Andy curiously.

"We were wondering what you guys would say if we were to get married?" Andy asked nervously.

"You're getting married?" Cassidy squealed.

"Only if you're okay with it," Miranda said quickly and Andy nodded in agreement.

"That would be so cool," Caroline said.

"Yeah! Does that mean Andy and Ally will be moving in with us?" Cassidy asked.

"Married?" Ally asked a little confused. She knew that most of her friends' parents were married but she didn't know what that meant exactly.

"It means we'll be a family and we'll love each other and you guys forever," Andy explained gently.

"So are we moving?" Ally asked remembering Cassidy's question.

"We probably will," Andy answered.

"You will?" Miranda asked surprised. She had realized that Andrea and Allison had spend a lot of time at her townhouse lately but she hadn't expected that Andrea would want to leave Sophia to come live with her.

"What about granny?" Ally asked confused again.

"She talked to me about it when I started dating Miranda and said she wouldn't mind if we were to move," Andy explained. "Besides it wouldn't be very far," Andy said smiling.

"So are you okay with us getting married?" Miranda asked.

"I am," Caroline said smiling.

"Me too," Ally nodded. She didn't quite understand everything but she wouldn't mind living with Miranda and the twins.

"I think it's great! So who proposed and where is the ring?" Cassidy asked looking for a ring.

"I did," Miranda answered.

"So where's the ring?" Caroline asked looking at Andy's hands.

"Euh still upstairs?" Miranda mumbled blushing.

"Upstairs? How did you propose?"

"In the kitchen while she was doing the dishes," Miranda answered and her blush deepened.

"The kitchen?" Cassidy shrieked.

"The dishes?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"That's not very romantic," Cassidy complained.

"Yes, it was," Andy disagreed. "It was perfect," Andy said smiling at Miranda.

"Okay… If you say so," Caroline said looking at Andy like she was crazy. "But you should at least give her the ring already, mom," Caroline continued.

"I'll go get it now," Miranda said smiling brightly.

"I love you," Miranda whispered as she slid the engagement ring onto Andrea's finger.

"And I love you," Andy said. "It's beautiful, Miranda," she continued smiling.

Sunday evening Andy sat next to Miranda in the car enjoying the other woman's closeness with Ally fast asleep on her lap while listening to Caroline and Cassidy bickering about a show they saw on TV.

"We're here," Caroline said excitedly and jumped out of the car only to be met by flashing cameras.

"What the…" Andy mumbled as she jumped out too pulling Caroline behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked the mass of photographers in front of the townhouse.

"Miss Sachs! Is it true that you are having an affair with Miranda Priestly?" One of them yelled stunning Andy into silence.

Miranda jumped out of the car then guiding Andy, the twins and a very tired Ally through the mass of photographers while ignoring the questions that were being yelled.


	30. Chapter 29

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Thank you for reading and commenting! _

Chapter 29

"Miranda," Emily greeted startled as she jumped up. The editor had been gone for a week and was greeted by the paparazzi upon return so she expected it to be a very long day filled with various mental breakdowns. She was shocked to see Andrea follow the editor out of the elevator. Until now she had kept believing that the press had it wrong, but it seemed that they had it exactly right.

"Emily, arrange a press conference. Make sure everything's ready by ten and call Nigel. I want him in my office within five minutes," Miranda said as she threw her bag and coat towards the second assistant.

"Yes, Miranda," Emily squeaked.

"Hi, Emily," Andy said as she walked past her desk towards her own office.

Emily didn't answer. She grabbed the phone and demanded that Nigel come over here.

"Bloody hell," she muttered disbelievingly. "This is ludicrous."

"Where's the fire, Emily?" Nigel asked looking amused.

"The…? This isn't a joke, Nigel! Miranda wants me to arrange a press conference in less than an hour so that she can out herself and Andrea for God's sakes," Emily snapped.

"And you need me for…" Nigel asked still amused. He was used to Emily's outbursts and knew that it was her way of handling stress.

"She wants to talk to you," Emily muttered already busy arranging a press conference in less than an hour.

"Miranda?" Nigel asked tentatively as he walked inside Miranda's office.

"Come in and close the door behind you," Miranda ordered.

Nigel stepped inside her office and closed the door before turning towards Miranda who seemed to be a little nervous.

"You want to talk to me about something?" Nigel asked softly surprised that Miranda was hesitating.

"Yes, I consider you as one of my friends, Nigel. I think you know that even if I haven't always behaved like it in the past," Miranda murmured.

"I do know that yes, but it's still nice to hear. And you've made up for the past."

Miranda nodded.

"I know I should have probably said something sooner, but it's too late for that now. Andrea and I are a couple. We're in love and are happy," she continued looking at Nigel waiting for his reaction and to her surprise Nigel started laughing.

"Oh God, that was funny," Nigel said when he had calmed down a little. "I already knew you and Andrea had feelings for each other, Miranda. I'm not blind you know. And I suspected that you were in a relationship," Nigel continued grinning at her.

"Well then," Miranda sniffed a little annoyed that her news had amused Nigel rather than surprised him. "Let me tell you something that will be news to you. Andrea and I are engaged."

"You're engaged?" Nigel asked a little awed but still grinning.

"We are and in case you didn't realize that is very personal information and will not be repeated by you."

"Of course not!" Nigel said a little annoyed that she thought him capable of blabbing something like that around. "Congratulations Miranda. You've finally found your match."

"What makes you say that?" Miranda asked curiously.

"She's rich, intelligent and almost as stubborn as you are," Nigel said grinning.

They were interrupted by a timid knock on the door.

"Yes?" Miranda said looking at the door expectantly.

Emily opened the door a little and said: "The press is ready for you, Miranda."

"Good. Let Andrea know too," Miranda said and Emily hurried away again.

"Thank you for telling me Miranda. Now go and intimidate the press," Nigel said chuckling as he walked out of her office.

An hour later Miranda was back in her office and was working through the information Nigel had left behind for her.

"I think we need to talk," Elizabeth said as she marched into Miranda's office ignoring a shocked Emily who was trying to stop her.

"Very well," Miranda said evenly. "Emily, close the door would you."

"You were in a secret relationship with an employee which was discovered by the press after which you held a press conference about it," Elizabeth started. "Do I have that right?"

"Yes," Miranda answered trying to read Elizabeth's expression but failing.

"How did the press conference go?"

"It went quite well, but I don't think the press will be leaving me and Andrea alone."

"Okay, I'm glad it went well. But, Miranda, in the future I would like to be notified when you are going to hold a press conference about something like this," Elizabeth said.

"That's… Understandable. I'm sorry I didn't think of it before," Miranda answered blinking slowly. Irv had never wanted to be informed of anything. He only came to Miranda's office to complain or to order her around which of course didn't work.

"It's okay. I know we haven't been working together that long," Elizabeth said smiling. "And I'm not stupid enough to believe that this will hurt Runway. In fact I'm willing to bet that the sales will go up."

"Probably," Miranda agreed.

"Well then, I'm going to let you get back to work."

"Oh and Miranda," she said as she reached the door. "Congratulations."

Miranda nodded and Elizabeth walked out.

A week later an angry figure was cursing the New York Post and every other newspaper in town.

"Unbelievable! I decide to take things into my own hands and she's being protected by an army of journalists! How am I supposed to kill her if she's constantly being followed around?" The figure wailed.

'I'm just going to have to be patient. After all good things come to those who wait,' the figure thought and slumped back down onto the couch.

Andy drove Sophia's car through the mass of photographers awaiting her and the girls in front of the townhouse. She sighed they had been stalking them for two whole weeks now and nothing Miranda or Andy tried to avoid them worked. When this whole thing had exploded courtesy to a blabbermouth of a paramedic they had held a press conference officially stating that they were not having an affair but were in a serious relationship. They had stressed the fact that this would not reflect on their work at Runway and had ended the conference by asking the press to respect their privacy. They had been hoping that by holding a press conference the paparazzi would back of a little. That they would give them just enough room to breathe. Sadly they had been mistaken. Now, two weeks later, both Miranda and her still had an army of paparazzi as their shadow and to be honest it was seriously starting to weigh her down. She had always been able to keep herself out of the press. It was one of the reasons she had written and designed under Sophia's last name. She just didn't want this kind of attention, she didn't know how to handle it. She wasn't like Miranda who handled the media with grace and a cool gaze. She was however getting closer and closer to her breaking point and she knew that there would be nothing cool or gracious about it. Andy sighed again parking the car and preparing herself for the assault of light flashes.

"Come on girls. Let's get inside quickly," Andy said letting Caroline and Cassidy go first knowing that Miranda or Cara would be there to open the door for them. "Come on, Ally," Andy said holding out her arms to lift her daughter out of the black SUV.

"I don't like the cameras anymore mommy," Ally said trying to stay behind her mommy to avoid the bright flashes.

"I know sweetheart. I know," Andy murmured putting her daughter on the ground and reaching for her bag and Ally's schoolbag. "We're going to hurry past them, okay?" Andy asked knowing that her daughter needed the warning so she could make a run for it.

"'Kay," Ally mumbled and started walking closely next to her mother running a little to keep up with the pace. Suddenly there was an older photographer bending over her and shoving the camera in her face. Ally startled and stumbled backwards her eyes starting to tear up.

"Hey!" Andy yelled dropping the bags in her arms to pick up her frightened daughter. She ran to the door quickly and made sure Ally was safely inside before going back outside looking downright murderous. She was going to kill that photographer for scaring her little girl like that. She stalked towards the man who had enough sense to back away from her. And just as she reached him intending on inflicting some serious damage a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him.

"No Andrea! He's not worth it," Miranda said and dragged the angry brunette inside the house with her.

Andy wasn't just feeling mad and frustrated with the press anymore, she wasn't just pissed off anymore, she was furious. That son of a bitch had scared her little girl. She growled thoroughly frustrated. Damn it! She had been able to avoid the press for so long and she was already having trouble dealing with it, but this was going too far. It was affecting her daughter. Her sweet baby girl. It had to stop. She sighed and dropped down in a chair. It did have to stop but how was she going to achieve that without losing Miranda?

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Miranda asked hating to see her lover hurting so much.

"No, I'm not. I'm definitely not alright. It's starting to affect my daughter, Miranda. It's starting to affect yours. It has to stop."

Miranda paled and felt her stomach drop. It had to stop? Andrea didn't mean that did she? After all she had just agreed to marry her.

'But that was before the press started haunting her because of you,' a little voice in the back of her head reminded her.

"It has to stop?" Miranda whispered trying to fight tears that were threatening to reach the surface.

"No, no, Miranda," Andy said and pulled the older woman onto her lap hugging her tightly. "Not us. I didn't mean it like that. Not even a hundred sleazy journalists could keep me away from you! So definitely not like that," Andy continued while wiping a few stray tears from Miranda's pale face. "I love you. I can't and don't want to leave you."

Miranda, calmed down, nodded.

"I meant we have to find a way to make the reporters stop or if we can't stop them at least make them keep a safe distance from us and especially our children. I know it will die down eventually but we need a solution for right now," Andy explained.

"And how do you..." Miranda stopped suddenly having an idea. "Never mind, I think I have a solution. Just let me make some calls," She continued. She kissed Andy on the lips and started walking towards her office. Just when she reached her office doors she turned around and said: "Just so you know I love you too."

Andy couldn't help but grin at that. Being with Miranda was the most challenging, rewarding and just the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Andy tried to relax and let herself sink deeper into the comfortable chair. Things had been so hectic lately. With the press announcing their relationship to the world both Miranda and Andy had not only been stalked by the paparazzi but also by various family members and friends who had something to say about them being together. Luckily most of those reactions weren't all that bad. Sophia had been incredibly supportive and had been downright ecstatic when she heard that they had gotten engaged. Her parents had called shocked that Andy was in a relationship with 'that woman'. Her father had tried to lecture her by saying that she really should think what kind of a message this would send to her daughter. Andy had cut him off abruptly after that. Saying that she loved Miranda and that he was either going to have to learn to adjust or leave her alone. Her mother had taken over the phone after that, promising that they would try and get used to it. It hadn't been a very good reaction, but the contact between her and her parents wasn't what it used to be so Andy didn't really care about their opinion all that much. Doug and Lilly had called too and had offered their help. Andy had thanked them for their support, but had had to tell them that there wasn't really anything they could do. She had ended the call after telling them about the engagement which had surprised her friends a little, but they had assured her they thought it was great and were looking forward to the wedding. Andy grinned. She was going to marry Miranda.

Meanwhile Miranda was in her office making a couple of calls. She was going to get those leeches of their backs and anyone who stood in her way was about to learn first hand why Miranda Priestly was called the Dragon Lady.

"Did it work?" Andy asked as Miranda exited her office.

"I believe so. They should be gone within the hour. After all they have a new story to check out," Miranda answered smiling at her lover.

"That's great!" Andy exclaimed feeling relieved and happy. "Can I ask what you did to make them go away?"

"You can, but I won't answer," Miranda said grinning.

"Ah come on," Andy whined wanting to know.

"I'm not going to ruin your surprise, darling. You'll know tomorrow," Miranda said kissing Andy on the nose.

"Fine," Andy pouted.

"Good, now let's go tell our children," Miranda said as she pulled Andy out of her chair.

"I don't think the twins will be happy," Andy muttered.

"Why not?" Miranda asked surprised. She knew her twins hated being followed by journalists like that.

"I believe they had finally gotten their big practical joke together. And the paparazzi leaving means they won't be able to execute it," Andy said smiling. The twins hadn't told her what they were planning to do, but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Thank God for that," Miranda said. "I really don't like lawsuits."

The following day Andy's eyes went wide with shock when she saw what was on the first page.

"You knew about this?" she asked her lover who was sitting across from her smiling.

"I did."

"How long?"

"I have known for quite some time. Never thought that knowledge would come in handy."

"Unbelievable," Andy muttered as she stared at the article. Words like 'Irv Ravitz' 'caught wearing a dress' 'prostitute' stood out. "Why didn't you use it when he was still at Runway?"

"I couldn't. His name was linked to the image of Runway. It would have gotten rid of him, but would also to extensive damage to our reputation. Now he's gone and leaking the information was beneficial for us," Miranda replied looking very happy with herself.

Andy snorted. Beneficial was a bit of an understatement and she was sure that Miranda was enjoying the fact that she had a reason the leak the information.

"I love you, you know," Andy said grinning with the paper still in her hands.

"I know," Miranda said smiling brightly.


	31. Chapter 30

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N This is the all but last chapter… I'll still post a short epilogue and after that this story's finished! Thank you to everyone who has read my story and a special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment!_

Chapter 30

Miranda sighed as she hung up the phone.

Nothing. Her P.I. in New York had found absolutely nothing that suggested that Andrea was being targeted and still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. The bomb threat and the recent attack by a gang seemed to be unrelated coincidences, but Miranda wasn't buying it, which was why she had told the private investigator to dig deeper and get back to her as fast as possible.

Now she was waiting for a phone call from her contact in Paris. She wanted to know if anything had changed there, wanted to know if those animals that had hurt her Andrea were still locked up in a cage as they should be. Miranda was shook out of her thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Yes?" Miranda said picking up the phone after the first ring.

"Both men are still locked up and aren't scheduled for parole for another couple of years," the man informed her.

"Good. That's good," Miranda said exhaling relieved. She had been terrified that one of those men had been released or had escaped and had come to harm Andrea.

"Contact me if anything changes," Miranda told him before hanging up. She should probably tell Andrea that she was monitoring what was happening to those evil men, but she hadn't found the right opportunity yet. When should you tell the woman you love that you're spying on the men who hurt her in the past? Is there a right time for that?

Miranda sighed again. She would tell Andrea, but not right now. She would wait till Andrea had recovered from their ordeal with the press.

"Miranda?" Andy's voice broke the silence. "Are you coming to bed?"

Miranda smiled. How she loved to hear that sentence even if it meant to just lay next each other while sleeping.

"I am," she confirmed allowing Andy to pull her out of her chair.

"Good," Andy replied smiling sweetly and hugging her lover. "Let's go."

Miranda woke up suddenly. Instantly she became aware that something wasn't right. She looked at the other side of the bed where Andrea was supposed to be instead it was empty. Fear and worry churned inside of her. She got up and walked out of her bedroom. She found Andy sitting in the dark in the living room. Miranda didn't say anything she walked over to where Andy was sitting and knelt in front of her. That's when Miranda noticed Andy's cheeks were tear streaked.

"Darling what's wrong?" She asked the worry now ten folded.

"Remember when I told you that sometimes I don't think about it and then when it comes back it just hits me that much harder?" Andy whispers in a broken voice while the tears continue to stream down her cheeks.

Miranda nods. She knows what Andrea is talking about and she knows why Andrea is crying. She takes her in her arms and whispers sweet nothings in her ear until she calms down enough to fall asleep. Miranda doesn't move. She might feel a little discomfort but the knowledge that she was able to be here for Andrea makes that more than ok.

They both wake up when the twins come thundering down the stairs and Miranda feels her heart soar at the grateful smile Andy sends her way. She pulls her close and says: "I'll always be here for you Andrea. You never have to go through this alone again."

Andrea responds by hugging her closer and gently kissing her neck. The moment is broken when the twins find them and start telling them that Ally's still asleep and that they're hungry and if Andy would please make them some pancakes. Andy smiles and agrees allowing the twins to drag her to the kitchen.

"I'll go check on Ally," Miranda murmured which earned her a grateful look from the brunette.

A couple of weeks later a very excited Caroline came bouncing into the Runway office. Today was the day! She had been looking forward to this for weeks and now it was finally happening.

"Hi Emily," she said cheerfully. "Hi," she greeted the second assistant who nodded once before turning back to her computer screen.

"Do you know where Andy is?"

"Hello Cassidy, she's in a meeting with your mom. She should be out in a minute. Did you need her for something urgent?" Emily asked.

"Oh no, she's taking me to that new art gallery this afternoon. You know the one with the light pieces in their basement," Cassidy replied bouncing with excitement again.

"Right," Emily responded not knowing what to say. She wasn't really into art. She hoped the meeting would be finished soon because she really didn't want to say or do anything that would offend Miranda's offspring. "So where's your sister? Isn't she interested in the light pieces?"

"She would have come too but there was a musical and Sophia had two extra tickets so she took Cass and Ally. She likes music better anyway," Caroline said with a shrug.

"Ally's Andrea's daughter right?" Emily asked. 'Oh thank God,' the Brit thought when Miranda's office door opened and Andy stepped out.

"Andy!" Caroline squealed. "You ready to go?"

"Hi Caro! Yes I'm ready! You do know we're going to a restaurant first right?" Andy asked grinning at the girl's enthusiasm.

"I know but the faster we go to the restaurant the sooner we can go to the exhibit," Caroline said and she started to drag Andy towards the elevator.

"Don't you think you should go say hi to your mother before we leave?" Andy asked laughing.

"Oh… You're right. She'd be mad otherwise," Caroline remarked running back towards Miranda's office.

"Wow," Caroline murmured studying the pieces with wide eyes.

Andy smiled. It was just too cute to see Caroline studying the pieces like that.

"Isn't it great?" Caroline asked.

"It's a good piece," Andy agreed and she meant it. She liked the artwork. She just didn't like the fact that you had to go down to a dark basement to be able to see them.

"I can't believe it's so quiet around here. I was afraid it would be too crowded to really study the pieces," Caroline murmured referring to the fact that there were only ten other people in the room.

"Yeah it's…" Andy trailed off surprised when she saw a familiar person entering the basement. "Hey, isn't that…?" she started to ask, but snapped her mouth shut when she saw the person carrying a gun.

"May I have your attention please," the woman yelled blocking the entrance and holding the only security guard at gunpoint.

"Andy," Caroline squeaked panicked.

"Shh Caro. It's going to be okay I promise," Andy soothed trying not to panic herself.

"Okay, now that I do have your attention everybody get out," the woman yelled and then she looked at Caroline and Andy. "Except you two of course."

The few people that were in the basement hurried to get out. The woman turned dragging the security guard with her.

"You too sweetheart! Get out of here," she ordered and the man ran after which she closed the door and locked it.

"Now I'm betting you're wondering what I'm doing here?"

"More like wondering why you have gun," Andy said positioning herself in between the woman and Caroline.

"I'm here for you Andy," the woman grinned.

"For me?" Andy asked shocked. What would Miranda's second assistant want with her.

"Yes, for you. I'm here to make you pay for your sins. I'm here for my revenge."

"Revenge?" Andy repeated incredulously. "I don't even know you!"

"Oh I'm sorry… Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Charlotte Humbert," she said pronouncing her name with a French accent.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Andy said frustrated.

"Does Pierre Mazier mean anything to you?" Charlotte hissed and Andy blanched. "Ah," she squealed enthusiastically. "It does ring a bell doesn't it?"

"What do you have to do with him?" Andy asked in a whisper.

"He's my stepbrother. Different dad same mom."

"Who's Pierre Mazier?" Caroline asked Andy silently. She was terrified because Andy who had seemed so confident before was now shaking and looked as pale as a ghost.

"He's one of the men that hurt me in Paris," Andy answered and watched as Caroline's eyes went wide.

"Like hell he is!" Charlotte screamed. "He's a good man. He was always there for me and would never do that to a woman. You lied to the police and got him locked up!" she exclaimed hysterically.

"It was him, Charlotte. The police caught them in the act," Andy said softly not wanting to anger the woman.

"You staged it. You tricked him! I swore I was going to make you pay for it and here I am ready to make you pay for it," she paused studying Andy. "You know I've tried before. With the poison and the bomb and the gang, but you just wouldn't die! That's when I realized it… I had to do it myself. It's my destiny to kill you"

"That was all you?" Andy asked horrified.

But Charlotte ignored her and continued her rant: "After the attack I knew I had to wait and I waited for a long time. I was planning on striking earlier but how do you kill a woman who's being followed by paparazzi? I knew that I was going to do it myself. That that was how it should be and I knew I would only get one chance. So I waited. Waited for the press to leave you and then I waited for the perfect opportunity and it finally came when I realized that you were taking that bitch's kid to the art gallery."

"Hey!" Andy protested annoyed that the woman called Miranda that in front of her and Caroline.

"The art gallery which I have visited before and which I know is a perfect setting because the basement has only one exit," the woman said ignoring Andy's outburst and grinning evilly.

She pointed the gun at Andy again and said: "And now the day has come that you pay for what you have done to my family, to Pierce."

Andy's eyes widened and she felt Caroline shaking against her. 'Think Andy think. You have to get Caroline out of here!'

". Let Caroline go. She's of no use to you. It's me you're after," Andy pleaded hoping the woman would be kind enough to let the redheaded teen go.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you know Miranda and you know she'll raise hell so that she can get her daughter back," Andy answered.

"Isn't she going to do that anyway?" The woman scoffed knowing that Andy was Miranda's girlfriend.

"Maybe, but it'll be a hundred times worse if Caroline stays in here. You know that. You've worked as her assistant for all those months. You know that she'll do anything for her kids."

"Maybe you're right... Besides it's not like she's of any use anyway," the woman said walking towards Andy and Caroline. She dragged Andy in front of her and positioned the gun in front of Andy's head. "Unlock the door, walk out and close the door behind you kid." She said to Caroline who looked scared to death but seemed to be hesitating since she really didn't want to leave Andy behind. "Do it now or she'll get a bullet," the woman screeched pushing the gun into Andy's temple.

"It's okay, Caro. Go on," Andy said smiling slightly encouraging the girl to go outside.

Caroline nodded, unlocked the door, walked through it and closed it again.

The woman moved fast toward the door locking it again.

"Now why don't you sit down. It's not like I'm in a hurry," Charlotte said as she pushed Andy to the floor.

Meanwhile Miranda was editing several articles that were going to be published in the next issue and was trying to ignore a frantic Emily. Apparently the second assistant had disappeared. Miranda grimaced. How unprofessional. If the girl dared to come back Miranda was going to give her a reality check before firing her.

Her thoughts of reducing her second assistant to tears were interrupted by her cell phone. She saw on the display that it was Caroline and answered with a pleased: "Yes darling?"

However the slight smile and pleased tone disappeared the moment she heard her daughter.

"Mom? She has Andy! Charlotte has Andy and she's going to kill her!" Caroline screeched sounding panicked.

"What do you mean? And who's Charlotte?" Miranda asked trying to stay calm. She had already gotten up and walked out of her office ignoring Emily who was asking her where she was going.

"Charlotte's your assistant! She's the sister of one of those men who hurt Andy in Paris! She's here at the gallery and has taken Andy hostage. She has a gun, mom," Caroline whispered in between sobs sounding absolutely terrified.

"Where are you, darling?" Miranda asked as she got in her car and ordered her driver to get to the gallery as fast as possible.

"I'm outside with the police. I've told them everything and they're trying to contact Charlotte."

"Okay, you've been very brave sweetheart. I'm going to be there with you soon I promise. It's going to be alright," Miranda said making Caroline sob harder.

"That's what Andy said. She promised everything was going to be alright."

"You should answer that," Andy said as the phone started ringing for the fifth time.

"You should remember which one of us has the gun," Charlotte snarled.

"You do realize you're not going to be able to escape from this?"

"I will fulfill my destiny. Everything else is irrelevant," Charlotte murmured.

Miranda arrived at the gallery in record time. She was going to give her driver a huge bonus if this all worked out. She started walking closer towards the building hoping to find Caroline soon when she was stopped by a uniformed officer.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is a restricted area so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"My fiancée is in the building and my daughter was one of the hostages," Miranda said in a stone cold voice. "So do you really think you're going to stop me from going?" Miranda continued giving the officer a frosty glare which made him stumble back a bit.

He opened his mouth to respond, but was saved by Caroline who came storming towards her mother.

"Mom!" Caroline yelled before launching herself into her mother's arms.

"Sweetheart," Miranda said hugging her daughter tight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay… I mean I'm freaked out and worried about Andy, but I'm not hurt or anything," Caroline said in between sobs.

"Good… That's good. Now could you take me to an officer that knows what's going on with Andrea?" Miranda asked happy that her daughter was safely in her arms but terrified that something would happen to her fiancée.

"Yeah," Caroline mumbled as she took hold of her mother's arm and dragged her to the police cars. Miranda sent another glare toward the officer that had stopped her daring him to say anything. "They were trying to make contact with Charlotte, but she wouldn't answer the phone," Caroline mumbled.

"Detective Carter?" Caroline spoke up and the man who was holding a phone in his hand looked up.

"Caroline! Is that your mother?" He asked relieved that there was someone here for the little girl who had refused to leave with the other hostages.

"Yes, I'm her mother and it's my fiancée that's being held hostage by my second assistant," Miranda answered. "I would like to know what you're doing to get her out of there."

"Well Miranda, right now we're trying to contact miss Humbert and we're trying to find another way into the basement."

"Is there another way? Because Charlotte seemed very sure that there was just one door," Caroline said still clutching onto her mother's hand.

"So far we haven't found anything which is why we're still calling.

"Detective?" An officer yelled. "I've made contact! She answered the phone."

The detective looked surprised but hurried towards the officer and took the phone from him. Miranda and Caroline followed him both looking hopeful and terrified.

"Hello?" Carter spoke.

"Who am I talking to?" Charlotte demanded not willing to waste to much time with talking to the police.

"I'm detective Carter ma'am. I'm in charge out here," he answered.

"So it's your job to get me out of here without anyone getting hurt?" Charlotte asked sounding amused.

"Yes," Carter replied hesitantly not liking the woman's tone.

"So you'll get me what I want?"

"Yes."

"Good, get me Miranda Priestly on the phone! After all it's only fair that I let her say goodbye to her girlfriend," Charlotte cackled cheerfully.

"Ma'am I…" Carter started wanting to object, to tell her that it didn't need to end with bloodshed.

"Shut up and get me Miranda or I'll shoot her now rather than later!" Charlotte snapped.

Carter sighed and gave a panicked Miranda the phone.

"Don't anger her and try and keep her talking. I'm going to give the okay to go in," he whispered and Miranda nodded once feeling frightened and trying not to show it.

"Hello?"

"Ah Miranda finally. I was starting to think you'd prefer it if I just put her out of her misery now," Charlotte taunted.

"No," Miranda replied forcefully.

"My, my, I would almost think you love her."

"I do," Miranda answered looking at her daughter who was still clinging to her hand.

"Hard to believe that. The ice queen in love?" Charlotte murmured sarcastically and Miranda could hear some sort of protest in the background. "Then again you've really found your match in this lying, manipulative bitch. Now you have exactly twenty seconds to say your goodbyes so I suggest you be fast about this."

"What?" Miranda sputtered desperately.

"Miranda?" Andy's voice came over the phone sounding afraid.

"Sweetheart! I'm so sorry I didn't know she was…"

"Miranda, it's not your fault! You couldn't have known." Andy interrupted and in the background Miranda could hear Charlotte counting down.

"Less then ten seconds," she cackled amused.

"Look I don't have much time," Andy said hurriedly and Miranda felt her stomach drop. "Tell Ally, Cass and Caroline I love them. Let Caroline know it's really not her fault and know that it isn't yours either. I love you, Miranda," Andy said sounding sincere and desperate. Then the counting ended and it was followed by the most horrible sound Miranda had ever heard: a gunshot.

"No," Miranda whispered feeling sick and vaguely aware that Caroline started sobbing.

Another round of gunshots were heard over the phone and then there was a man's voice:

"Get the paramedics in here now!"

Miranda was in shock. She was aware that she was sitting in the hospital with Caroline sleeping on her lap, but had no idea how she got there or what she was supposed to do now. All she could think about is how Andrea looked when they finally got her out of that basement and into an ambulance. The vibrant young woman lay there on that gurney pale and lifeless and all because of a small piece of lead that was driven into her chest. She had felt relieved when she saw that the woman who had done this to her love was being carried out of the building in a body bag, but the relief had disappeared quickly when she heard the paramedics yelling that Andrea was coding.

"Mom?" A small voice interrupted her depressing thoughts.

Miranda looked up surprised to find Cassidy standing there along with a worried looking Sophia who was holding a sleeping Ally into her arms.

'How did they get here?' Miranda wondered. 'How did they even know about here?'

"Are you okay?" Cassidy whispered with tears in her eyes.

Miranda nodded once.

"And Caro?" she asked looking at her sister with fear in her eyes.

"We weren't harmed," Miranda croaked.

"Andy?" Cassidy asked as her tears spilled onto her cheek.

"Andrea was harmed," Miranda said as her own eyes filled with tears.

"She was shot?" Sophia asked with trepidation hoping Miranda would tell her otherwise.

"In the chest," Miranda breathed as her mind flashed back to the blood that was pouring out of the wound. "How did you know?"

"Your driver. He called your assistant and your assistant let us know," Sophia answered falling down into the chair next to Cassidy.

"Does Ally know?"

"She fell asleep during the musical and I didn't have the heart to wake her to tell her that her mommy was hurt," Sophia whispered tearing up too. "She's in surgery now?"

"Yes, one of the nurses said it would take a while, but that they'd come and tell me when they had news."

Sophia nodded and they fell silent.

"Miss Priestly?" a man in scrubs asked and pulled Miranda out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Miranda said as she jumped up.

"You're here for Andrea Sachs right?"

"Yes! Is she okay?"

"The surgery was successful. We were able to remove the bullet and fix what was damaged, but she's not out of the woods yet. The injuries she sustained were very severe and took a great toll on her body. We're not sure when she's going to wake up or even if she's going to wake up. I'm sorry."

"So she's in a coma?" Sophia asked horrified.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor answered.

"And she could not come out of it?" Cassidy asked sounding pained.

" If she doesn't wake up in the next forty-eight hours the chances of her waking up are practically nonexistent. There will be a nurse with you soon and she'll take you to her."

The doctor left and Miranda fell back into her chair.

"She's going to make it Miranda," Sophia comforted. "She's survived so much already. A little bullet isn't going to be the end of her."

"I hope so," Miranda whispered trying to keep it together. "When the nurse comes you should take the kids to see her first," Miranda said knowing that once she went into Andrea's room she would not leave. "After that I want you to take them home. I'll stay here and let you know immediately if she wakes up," Miranda said looking at her exhausted twins who both looked like they wanted to object.

"It's a good idea, girls," Sophia interjected before they could get a word in. "You need your sleep and your mother's going to need some time alone with Andy."

When the twins heard that they acquiesced realizing that their mother did need time alone with Andy. They followed Sophia and the nurse to Andy's room while Miranda stayed with the sleeping Ally. Neither Sophia nor her had wanted to wake the little girl up to tell her what had happened. They had decided to let her sleep and tell her in the morning.

"I'm sorry mommy," Caroline whispered brokenly when she, Cassidy and Sophia returned from Andrea's room.

"Oh darling. It's not your fault. I don't blame you and neither does Andrea!" Miranda whispered sincerely kissing her daughter's cheek. "Now go and get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning I promise," Miranda continued as she gave Ally to Sophia and hugged her twins close to her.

"Miss Priestly?" The nurse asked. "I'm ready to take you to miss Sachs' room now."

Miranda released her twins and murmured: "Love you, darlings. Good night," as she followed the nurse to her Andrea.

"The director has agreed to let you stay the night, but I must warn you to be very silent so that you don't disturb miss Sachs' rest. You can talk to her of course, but you need to keep your voice down," the nurse informed her after which she let her into Andy's room.

"Andrea," Miranda whispered brokenly as she hurried to her love's bedside.

"You can't leave me, Andrea! You can't," Miranda sobbed quietly as she clutched Andy's cold hand in between her own. "What am I supposed to do without you?" Miranda continued trying not to think how much it would devastate and absolutely shatter her if she could never see those brown eyes again sparkling with mischief, or anger or annoyance or laughter or love.

"You're not leaving me," Miranda said in a tone that brooked no argument. "You promised me forever remember," she continued whispering again. "I'm keeping you to that promise," she said as she brought Andy's hand to her mouth and kissed it. She remained sitting there in that uncomfortable chair studying the woman she loved for any sign of movement or discomfort. She would not allow herself to fall asleep even though she felt the exhaustion in every cell of her body.

As Miranda slowly regained consciousness she became aware of two things: one she had not slept in her own bed last night because her body felt broken like it always did when she fell asleep at her desk and two someone was running their hand through her hair. Now normally those two things combined would result into a very annoyed and irritated Miranda, but the hand running through her hair was so soft. It's movements so lovingly.

"Miranda," Andy whispered sounding scratchy and that's when it all came crashing back. The gallery, her second assistant, the phone, the shot, the hospital and Andrea broken and pale.

"Andrea?" Miranda asked as her head shot up. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw her beautiful fiancée lying in her bed awake.

"Shh, there's no need to cry I'm fine. I'm okay," Andy said trying to sooth Miranda.

"You were shot."

"I know. It hurt, but I'll live."

"I could have lost you."

"You didn't, sweetheart. I love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


	32. Epilogue

Lost, Left Behind and Found Again.

_A/N Here's the epilogue… And I'm finished! Thank you to everyone who read this story and a special thank you to everyone who took the time to comment! _

Epilogue

"Be careful Ally! Stay close to Caro!" Andy called out to her daughter who was walking dangerously close to the edge of the water. Just then Andy felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey you," Andy whispered leaning into the body behind her. "How's Runway?"

"Busted," Miranda murmured. After everything that had happened she had taken a step back at Runway and had started to delegate many of her tasks to Nigel and Emily, but that didn't mean that it wasn't still her magazine. She was still editor in chief and Runway was still hers. She just wasn't as overworked as she used to be and didn't have to go into the office as often. She was able to enjoy life more and to spend more time with the people she loved more than anything in the world. "Runway's fine. Nigel and Emily are handling everything and have promised me that I will like what I see when I get back."

"I still can't believe you took a step back."

"It's all about priorities Andrea. I love Runway and won't ever give it up completely, but I love you and the children more so it's easy to spend a little less time at Runway and a little more at home. With you and our monkeys of children," Miranda said observing Cassidy climbing in a tree followed by Caroline and being encouraged by Ally who was smart enough to just hug the tree and not try and climb it.

"I love you Miranda."

"I know," Miranda said grinning. "You have to you're my wife."

"Oh I have to now do I?" Andy grumbled trying to suppress a grin.

"Yes, you have to. I believe it was a very important part of your vows," Miranda replied trying very hard to stay completely serious. "You promised me forever," Miranda continued suddenly turning serious.

"I did."

"No regrets yet?" Miranda asked only half joking. She still got insecure sometimes but Andrea never seemed to mind unless she kept her insecurities to herself then Andrea had more than a few things to say to her.

"None," Andy answered without hesitation.

"I love you," Miranda murmured pulling Andy closer to her and watching as their children ran around in the garden of their vacation house.


End file.
